A Filha de Heero Yuy
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Os pilotos reencontram uma amiga de infância. Akane Yuy é filha de Heero Yuy (o verdadeiro) e é uma peste que traz mais alegria para a vida dos pilotos. Ela e suas 5 amigas acabam fazendo da vida dos 5 pilotos gundam e de Milliardo um inferno.
1. A garota

N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Gundam Wing. Provavelmente haverão erros de trama, porque eu só vi a série uma vez. A fic se passa antes de Endless Waltz. Perdoem os possíveis meus erros.

Depois que todas as guerras cessaram. Relena Peacecraft voltou a dirigir seu colégio e convidou os pilotos gundam para passarem um tempo no pacifista reino de Sanc. Eles logo aceitaram e Relena lhes arrumou uma casa para ficarem. A residência era aparentemente normal. Aparentemente porque no porão estavam escondidos os gundams e no sótão havia uma grande quantidade de máquinas e computadores, para o caso de Howard ou Sally quererem se comunicar. Mas tais cômodos eram sempre trancados, mesmo os pilotos nunca sendo visitados por ninguém.

Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo restaurando seus gundams. Estes haviam sido mandados para a colônia Vulcanus, que fica perto do Sol, mas como recomeçaram as revoltas e guerrilhas, era mais seguro manter os gundams na Terra, em um lugar que fosse de fácil acesso para os pilotos em caso de necessidade.

Mais uma bela manhã ensolarada nascia e mais uma vez Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei a perdiam na escuridão do porão.

- Ai, por mais que trabalhemos, nunca conseguimos acabar!

- Duo, reclame menos e conserte mais.- disse Heero, jogando a chave inglesa na cabeça do americano.

- Que mal-humor!

- Também, né Duo. O gundam dela foi o mais debilitado.

- E o seu foi o menos, Wufei. E mesmo assim você não acabou.

Wufei ia jogar o martelo no garoto de tranças, mas Trowa colocou a mão no ombro do chinês e maneou a cabeça negativamente. 

Quatre se deixou cair numa cadeira, com a cabeça pendendo para trás.

- Ufa, finalmente eu terminei. Achei que nunca fosse conseguir

- Parabéns, Quatre – disse Trowa

- Olha Duo, o Wing Zero podia estar três vezes mais quebrado que o DeathScythe, mas eu consegui terminar antes de você.

- E se nós fôssemos até a escola da Relena, Heero?

- Quatre, você não está pensando em...

- Claro que estou, Wufei. Pensem bem, porque não aproveitar essas "férias"?

- Quatre, meu velho, acho que você endoidou de vez. Nós devíamos era ficar aqui... relaxando... dormindo...

- O Quatre tem razão, Duo. Devemos nos ocupar com coisas mais interessantes que dormir. Vamos indo, Quatre. Ah, e vocês... quando terminarem... façam o almoço.

Como moravam só eles naquela casa, ou um deles cozinhava, ou eles comiam fora e, como nenhum deles tinha exatamente um emprego, eles nunca tinham dinheiro e nunca comiam fora.

O dia estava muito bonito e ensolarado, sem estar insuportavelmente quente. 

- Seria uma pena perder esse dia tão bonito de primavera lá no porão, não seria Heero?

O japonês não respondeu, mas o árabe sabia que tinha sido ouvido, então não ligou. Era tão normal Heero não responder que Quatre já nem ligava mais.

A escola era pertinho e eles logo chegaram. Conversaram com Relena e esta teve o maior prazer em admiti-los em sua escola, com tanto que não causassem problemas. Entregou os uniformes a Heero e Quatre e eles logo entraram em sala.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente e logo chegou a hora do intervalo. Heero foi para a biblioteca e Quatre para o jardim.

O piloto do Sandrock andava calmamente. Os jardins do grande colégio do reino de Sanc eram extensos, com árvores altas e frondosas e alguns canteiros de flores coloridas. Mas embaixo de uma das árvores, o rapaz notou uma garota. Sua face estava semi-oculta por seus longos cabelos castanho-claro e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados fitavam melancolicamente o chão. Quatre ia se aproximar dela, mas o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo e ele teve que retornar à sala.

Durante as aulas, Quatre ficou um pouco inquieto, pensando naquela garota. Heero, percebendo a inquietação do loirinho, sussurou-lhe:

- Está tudo bem?

Quatre fez que sim com a cabeça, mas Heero não se convenceu.

Depois que as aulas acabaram, Quatre ficou na porta do colégio esperando por Heero (e vendo se enxergava aquela garota). Minutos mais tarde, ele ouviu a voz do piloto do Wing Zero falando:

- Não, não e não.

E uma voz feminina (em um tom extremamente pidão e dengoso):

- Vamos, Hee-kun, por favor!

Quatre se assustou. Nunca ouvira alguém chamar o amigo de "Hee-kun" e sair vivo. Mas se assustou mais ainda quando viu Heero com a cara fechada e mal humorado vinda em sua direção com aquela garota pouco atrás dele, se esforçando para acompanhar o passo apressado do japonês e com uma cara mais pidona que o tom de voz.

- Já disse que não, Akane.

"Então o nome dela é Akane... – pensou Quatre – Esse nome não me é estranho..."

- Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Heero passou de súbito e disse um "não insista" tão friamente que faria desistir qualquer um., mas a garota continuou a segui-lo. Quatre não pode deixar de rir da situação do amigo e estava louco para saber sobre o que discutiam. Ele não precisaria esperar mais, porque Heero e Akane já estavam bem perto.

- Por favor, please, onegai! Em que línguas mais você quer que eu peça?

Quatre achou engraçado e sugeriu:

- Já tentou árabe?

Akane olhou para Quatre e ficou alguns instantes pensativa até que falou:

- Oi, Quatre-sama!! A quanto tempo...

Ele olhou para ela assutado. Não era normal chamarem ele de Quatre-sama. 

- Poxa, será que se esqueceu de mim tão rápido? Que consideração, heim!

Vendo que não tinha jeito de Quatre se lembrar dela, Akane disse:

- Sou Akane Yuy, filha de Heero Yuy.

Quatre olhou ainda mais espantado para o companheiro, que resmungou:

- Não eu. O _verdadeiro_ Heero Yuy.

- Ufa...- disse Quatre mais aliviado – Mas... agora que você falou eu lembrei. Você morou por uns tempos em L4, não morou?

- Aham. Sendo o meu pai o amigo e defensor das colônias, eu pulava de colônia em colônia segundo as necessidades de meu pai. Só quando ficou perigoso para mim continuar no espaço, meu pai me mandou para morar no reino de Sanc (que era onde eu estava, quando recebi a notícia da morte dele). Depois quando ficou perigoso ficar na Terra, ou seja, no ano passado, eu fui visitar uns parentes no espaço. Voltei hoje mesmo.

- Não quer ir almoçar conosco, Akane? – convidou Quatre

- É claro!! – disse ela empolgada. 

Eles foram andando até a casa e, de 5 em 5 minutos, ela repetia "por favor!" deixando o piloto do Wing Zero extremamente irritado.

- CHEGAMOS! E nós temos visitas!

Ouviu-se barulha de chaves, portas batendo e gente correndo. Heero e Quatre conduziram Akane até uma pequena sala de visitas, onde Wufei ensinava Duo a jogar xadrez e Trowa só olhava-os.

- Estes são nossos amigos, Akane. – apresentou Quatre – Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton e Chang Wufei. Pessoal, essa é Akane Yuy.

O rosto da garota foi tomado por puro espanto, mas logo se abriu num lindo sorriso.

- Eu... me lembro desse gênio péssimo, dessa trança longa e desse ar de indiferença. – exclamou ela alegremente, para depois completar mais baixo – Apesar de não lembrar muito mais do que isso.

- Kane-chan, a quanto tempo!

- Só uns... 11 anos, né Duo?

- Por aí. Sempre fui péssimo para datas.

Um cheiro de queimado invade a sala.

- Vocês... tiraram o almoço do fogo?

- Sim, Heero.

Akane observou os arredores e falou:

- Ué, a fumaça vem daquela porta embaixo da escada...

Sem se importar com a presença de Akane ali (e o fato de terem que esconder quem eram) Duo, Trowa e Wufei gritam juntos "OS GUNDAMS!!" e saem correndo até o porão. Heero, Quatre e Akane os seguem e a garota fica maravilhada com o que vê.

- Ufa, não era nada demais. – suspira Trowa aliviado.

Akane ainda olhava os mobile suits e pede, sem tirar os olhos dos gundams:

- Por favor, Hee-kun!

- Akane, eu já disse que não e ponto final.

- Ok, mas eu aposto que seus amigos estão loucos para saber qual é o seu verdadeiro nome...

- Essa eu pago pra ouvir. – diz Duo animado

- Ela sempre foi boa chantagista. – completa Wufei

- Você venceu, Akane. Eu deixo.

Akane pulou no pescoço de Heero e lhe deu um beijinho na face.

- O que você tanto quer, Akane? – perguntou o loirinho intrigado

- Oras, pilotar o Wing Zero.

N/A: Gostaram do capítulo? Eu já estou com ele pronto desde julho, mas eu tinha preguiça de digitá-lo. O próximo já está escrito, só que ficou enorme e eu sou preguiçosíssima. Mas se eu receber reviews, prometo ir mais rápido. Espero que tenham gostado da fic.


	2. O pedido de Akane

N/A: Nhai!!! Fico feliz que pelo menos uma pessoa tenha deixado review. Isso me animou a digitar isso mais rápido. O capítulo ficou gigante! Eu não esperava que ficasse tão grande. Por isso eu dividi ele em duas partes. E deixem reviews.

- O QUÊ??? – perguntaram os outros pilotos, assustados

- Heero, você enlouqueceu? – perguntou Duo

- Gente, será que vocês acham que eu sou tão fraca assim?

- Não se trata de força, Akane.

- Porque isso eu me lembro que você tem. – diz Wufei massageando o braço.

- Então o que é, Trowa?

- Entenda uma coisa, Akane. Nem nós (que somos pilotos experientes) conseguimos dominar o sistema Zero. O que te faz pensar que você pode dominá-lo?

Akane suspirou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Trowa, Trowa, Trowa. O que **te** faz pensar que eu quero dominar o sistema Zero?

- E não quer?

- Não, Duo.

- Mas porque...

- Eu **vi** o wing zero ser projetado e depois construído. Sempre tive vontade de pilotá-lo. Mas o doutor J nunca me deixou. Disse que é perigoso.

- E é o que repetimos pra você, Kane-chan. Não vamos deixar que você pilote.

- Sem chances, Quatre-sama. Fiz um acordo com o Heero.

Heero, que tinha ficado quieto até então, falou:

- Ela está certa. Acordo é acordo. Mas não tem problema. O máximo que vai acontecer é ela perecer. E nós ainda saímos ganhando, porque nos livraremos dela.

Akane fez cara de "eu não acredito" e mostrou-lhe a língua.

Duo gritou da cozinha que o almoço já estava pronto e eles foram comer. Almoçaram animadamente (como a muito não se fazia naquela casa) e depois foram para a sala. Como Akane sabia dos gundams, não havia porquê esconder os laptops e alarmes espalhados pela sala.

Inesperadamente , um dos laptops apitou e o rosto de Howard apareceu na tela.

- Pilotos, tenho uma missão para vocês.

- Diga o que é. – disse Duo animadamente

- Remanescentes da Presa Branca pretendem atacar a Terra. Eles foram vistos pela última vez perto da colônia X-18999.

Akane aproveitou a oportunidade e ficou puxando delicada e irritantemente a manga da blusa do japonês.

- Hee-kun...

- Howard, mande um touro para nós, por favor.

- Um touro não, Hee-kun. – disse Akane – Um vayeate.

- Porque? Quem vai pilotar sou eu!

- **Dessa** vez. Mas eu sei que você não vai me emprestar o Wing Zero outra vez. Então eu vou precisar de um mobile suit.

- E qual é o problema com os touros?

- Ãhn... nenhum, mas eu prefiro os vayeates.

- Mas **eu** prefiro os touros.

- Vayeate!

- Touro!

- Vayeate!

- Touro

- Vayeate!

Heero resmungou alguma coisa e se virou para Howard.

- Howard, você acha que consegue um vayeate?

- Posso tentar.

- Então tente. Se não conseguir, mande um touro mesmo. E rápido.

- Sorte nossa termos terminado de arrumar os gundams esta manhã. – diz Duo

Akane sorriu para o americano e depois pulou no pescoço do japonês e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto, em agradecimento.

Mais ou menos 10 minutos depois, chegou um cargueiro trazendo um vayeate, e não um touro. Duo comentou:

- É, você conseguiu, Akane.

A garota já sorria, dava pequenos pulinhos e batia palmas de felicidade. 

- Bom, - começou Trowa – agora que o vayeate já chegou, podemos ir.

Os cinco pilotos gundam e Akane foram até o porão e logo decolaram. Obviamente depois que Heero (de muito mal humor) retirou o sistema Zero e ensinou Akane a pilotar.

Em poucos minutos já estavam no espaço, indo em direção à colônia X-18999. Akane começou a tossir, Quatre fez Sandrock se aproximar do Wing Zero e perguntou preocupado:

- Está tudo bem?

- Está sim, Quatre-sama. Não se preocupe.

Mas não estava. Akane estava ofegante, tossia muito (chegando até a tossir um pouco de sangue), tinha um corte no rosto e fazia esforço para não perder os sentidos. 

Logo eles avistaram uma tropa de mobile dolls se aproximarem. Wufei cochichou para Trowa:

- Ela não vai aguentar muito tempo.

Akane dirigiu o Wing Zero, fazendo-o parar na frente do Altron Gundam 

- O que quer dizer com isso, Wufei?

O tom de voz dela era tão assassino (do tipo que faz o sangue gelar) e fez com que o chinês se lembrasse de cenas não muito agradáveis dos anos que Akane passou junto ao seu clã.

- Na... nada não, Akane.

- Que bom! – falou ela voltando ao seu tom de voz "normal"

- Gente, olha lá quem vem vindo! – gritou Duo apontando a foice do DeathScythe na direção da massa de mobile dolls que se aproximava, encabeceada por um mobile suit branco.

- Vejam se não é o Zechs! – disse Quatre

- Quem é Zechs?

- Zechs Merquise, Akane, o Conde do Trovão. Ele é perigoso. – explicou Trowa – Mas seu nome verdadeiro é Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Milliardo... Peacecraft... – repetiu ela – tem certeza, Trowa?

- Tenho.

- Tanta quanto e que você tem de que seu nome é Trowa?

- Mas... meu nome não é Trowa.

- Ah, é! Mas você tem certeza mesmo?

- Já disse que sim.

Akane deslocou o Wing Zero até ficar ao lado de Duo. Começou a agitar os braços do gundam (na medida do possível) e gritou:

- OI, MILLI-KUN!!!!

O Tall Geese parou subitamente e fez sinal para que sua tropa também parasse. Milliardo estava com uma mega gota, assim como os 5 pilotos gundam.

- He - Heero?- perguntou Zechs indeciso e assustado. Desde os 14 anos ninguém o chamava assim. 

- Não, Zechs. – falou a voz fria do japonês, vinda do vayeate que estava ao lado do Sandrock.

- Mas se Heero está no vayeate, quem está no Wing Zero? – se perguntou europeu

- Poxa, vejo que as pessoas tinham assim **a** consideração por mim. **Ninguém** se lembrou de mim.

- Eu me lembrei, Akane!

- Ah, é! Mas só você Duo-kun.

- Akane? Akane Yuy?

- Euzinha mesmo, Milli-kun. Em carne e osso.

- Nossa, a quanto tempo não nos vemos. 

- Por volta de uns 6 anos.

- O quarteto nunca mais foi o mesmo sem você!

- É. – resmungou Wufei – Principalmente porque sem a Akane vocês deixam de ser um quarteto e passam a ser um trio.

Akane olhou feio para o piloto do Altron.

- E... quem eram os outros dois, Akane? – perguntou Quatre receoso, já que a amiga dirigia um olhar assassino ao garoto de cabelos pretos. Mas ao contrário do que ele esperara, Akane sorriu ao responder-lhe.

- Dois amigos nossos. Treize e Dorothy.

- Treize...

- E Dorothy? – perguntaram respectivamente Wufei e Quatre

- Os próprios. – respondeu-lhes o piloto do Tall Geese.

- Imaginem só: Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Akane Yuy e Dorothy Catalonia brincando de esconde-esconde. – ironizou Duo

- Era divertido, tá? – disse Akane, e depois mostrou-lhe a língua

- Yuy, já é a segunda vez que você mostra a língua para um de nós.

- Não me chame de Yuy, Chang.

- Não me chame de Chang, Yuy.

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!! Meu nome é Akane. A-KA-NE!

A histérica garota mostra a língua para o piloto do Altron.

- Kane-chan, você ainda não perdeu essa mania de mostrar a língua?

- Não **mesmo**, Milli-kun.

- O papo está muuito bom, mas não acho uma boa idéia ficarmos conversando aqui no espaço. Akane não vai aguentar muito tempo mais.

- Wufei, deixa de ser chato. Eu estou muito bem.

- O Wufei está certo, Akane. Você está mais ofegante do que quando chegamos. E é a primeira vez que você pilota. Maneira um pouco.

- Mas, Hee-kundeixa eu ficar *cof cof* mais um pouquinho *cof cof* com o Wing Zero *cof cof*.

- Ela não está nada bem, Heero. – cochicha Duo para o japonês. – Faça alguma coisa

- Kane-chan, por que não vamos conversar no Reino de Sanc. Eu prometo te deixar pilotar o Wing Zero de novo.

- SÉRIO??? Sério mesmo, Hee-kun?

- Sim. Mas só se você me prometer que antes vai treinar no vayeate.

- Prometo!

- Então vamos todos para o Reino de Sanc. – disse um Duo mais tranqüilo

- Você vem, não vem Milli-kun?

- Vou sim. Estou bem atrás de você

Eles pararam em um gramado e começaram a sair dos mobiles suits. Akane pulou do Wing Zero, mas seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela se machucou. Quatre veio ao seu encontro.

- Você está bem?

Quatre a ajuda a se levantar.

- Estou sim, Quatre-sama. Não se preocupe.

- Como assim "eu estou bem"??? – Duo chega gritando – Você tem um corte no rosto, está fraca, com falta de ar e não se aguenta em pé. De que ângulo você está bem?

- Relaxa, Duo-kun. Eu já suportei coisas bem piores.

Akane se senta na grama, com Quatre de um lado e Duo de outro, ambos muito preocupados.

- Então, Milli-kun, como vão Treize e Dorothy?

Akane ficou confusa, porque todos olharam para o chão, ou para o lado, muito sem graça, sem ousar encarar Akane.

- Ué, o que foi?

- Treize... morreu nessa última batalha.

- Ah... – Akane ficou triste por uns instantes e eles juraram ter visto os olhos dela se encherem de água. Mas logo se iluminou de novo – E Dorothy?

- Eu não sei. Da última vez que a vi, ela estava na Presa Branca junto comigo. Mas depois eu não a vi. Ela ficou muito deprimida com a morte de Treize.

- Eu imagino... Dorothy sempre foi apaixonada por ele.

- Kane-chan, você voltou hoje pela manhã das colônias, não foi?

Akane acentiu

- Onde você está morando?- Pra dizer a verdade, em nenhum lugar ainda. Deixei as minhas coisas com a sua irmã e, mais tarde, depois que eu achar um lugar para ficar, irei lá pegar.

Duo fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo.

- Akane, porque você não vai morar com a gente?

N/A: Nha! Como eu adoro terminar capítulos assim. O próximo já está escrito, só preciso digitar ele. Eu pessoalmente gostei de como a história está ficando. Ei, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, heim?


	3. A Mudança

N/A: Eu admito que ainda não comecei o quarto capítulo, mas é porque eu preciso falar com uma amigas (da internet) antes de começar a escrevê-lo. Só que ela anda meio desaparecida. Enquanto isso eu aproveito para ir escrevendo mais da minha fanfic Toki wo Koeru Omoy de Inuyasha. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.

- Akane, porque você não vai morar com a gente?

A garota podia esperar muita coisa do americano, mas nunca sequer supôs ouvir coisa semelhante. O piloto do DeathScythe não sorria, o que mostrava que ele falava sério.

Heero e Wufei olhavam raivosos para Duo. Quando iam tentar dizer que não dariam por algum motivo inventado na hora, Quatre se pronunciou:

- É uma ótima idéia. Nós dormimos em dois quartos, mas podemos ficar muito bem em um só.

Heero e Wufei olhavam cada vez mais raivosos para Duo (não porque não gostassem da menina, mas... eles eram os que mais perdiam a paciência com Akane) e este, quando percebeu, lançou um olhar suplicando ao piloto do Tall Geese, que entendeu direitinho o que o garoto de tranças lhe pedia.

- Então, Akane, como foram as suas viagens?

Enquanto a jovem de longos cabelos castanhos descrevia seus últimos 4 anos, os pilotos gundam se afastaram discretamente e começaram a discutir, aos sussurros. 

- Você enlouqueceu, Duo?? – Heero parecia bravo

- Aquela garota vai me matar até o final do ano! – lamentava-se Wufei, num tom _nada_ paranóico

- Duo, apesar de te apoiar.... não foi certo fazer uma proposta dessas sem nos consultar antes.

- Aquela garota é uma praga... um karma... – ainda murmurava Wufei

Heero suspirou

- Por bem ou por mal, a proposta já foi feito e ela praticamente aceitou. Essa tarde, Duo e Quatre vão sair com Akane enquanto eu, Trowa e Wufei arrumamos o quarto dela.

- Eu acho melhor que o Quatre fique. Com 49 irmãs, ele deve ter um profundo conhecimento sobre quartos de garotas.

- Você tem razão, Trowa. Eu saio com a Kane-chan e vocês quatro arrumam o quarto dela. 

Todos assentiram.

Quando voltaram a se aproximar, Zechs se levantou e disse:

- Bom, Kane, eu tenho que ir.

Akane se levantou e se "pendurou" no pescoço do rapaz de longos cabelos loiros.

- Sério mesmo?? Fica mais um pouco!!

Heero revirou os olhos, pois achava esse tom de voz pidão extremamente irritante.

- Não posso.

- Então mais tarde você vai me visitar lá na casa dos rapazes?

- Então você vai mesmo morar lá?

- Vou.

- Então tá. Mais tarde eu dou uma passada lá. E vocês – disse ele bem sério, apontando para os cinco pilotos – nada de gracinhas para cima da minha amiga, heim?

- Fica frio – assegurou-lhe Duo.

Milliardo foi embora e Duo convidou Akane para dar uma volta. Enquanto isso, na casa dos pilotos gundam....

- E então, o que faremos?

- Façamos o seguinte: colocaremos a casa do Duo no quarto de vocês (já que ela faz parte de uma beliche desmontada, assim como a do Heero). A minha cama fica pra Akane e eu durmo na bicama lá no quarto de vocês. Então só precisaremos remobiliar e redecorar o quarto, inclusive comprar roupa de cama nova.

- Boa idéia, mas eu acho que quem deveria dormir no chão era o Duo, afinal, quem arrumou a bagunça foi ele. – propôs Wufei

- Que seja. Precisamos decidir o que vamos precisar comprar e arrumar tudo logo. 

- O que você acha que precisaremos, Quatre?

- Bom, Heero, se Akane vai morar conosco, vai precisar de roupa de cama. Duas pelo menos. E cobertores, já que aqui faz frio a noite. 

- Certo. Roupa de cama... cobertores... o que mais?

Heero anotava tudo em um bloquinho. 

- Vocês acham que nós cinco conseguimos usar um só armário?

- Conseguimos sim, Quatre – respondeu Trowa.

- Então só vamos precisar de um criado mudo, um abajur e alguns bibelôs. 

- Pra que isso? – perguntou o chinês, indignado

- Temos que pensar também na decoração do quarto. E eu me lembro que minha irmãs tinham um criado mudo com um abajur e alguns bibelôs ao lado da cama.

- Criado mudo.... abajur... lâmpada... bibelôs... – Heero anotava tudo – Mas alguma coisa, Quatre?

- Eu não entendo de quarto de garota, mas acho que só assim vai ficar muito vazio. – disse o piloto do Altron

- Então – disse o loirinho – você e Heero podem restaurar a estante e a escrivaninha que tem lá no depósito.

- E você e Trowa?

- Wufei, alguém precisa ir comprar as coisas. Mas alguma coisa, Quatre?

- Quadro, Heero. Um quarto de garota nunca tem as paredes nuas. É bom comprarmos dois ou três.

- Certo

- E tapetes felpudos. Isso deixa o quarto mais aconchegante.

- Tapetes. – anotou o japonês, para depois ironizar – Só isso?

- Só. 

Heero arrancou a folha e a entregou ao garoto árabe.

- Essa menina só nos dá prejuízo! – exclamou o piloto do Altron

Quatre e Trowa foram às compras e Heero e Wufei ficaram organizando o quarto. Enquanto eles trabalhavam duro, Duo e Akane relembravam os velhos tempos, aprontando. Nem pareciam dois jovens de 16 anos, mas sim crianças de 5 anos.

O sol já se punha quando s pilotos terminaram. E ainda estavam jogados nas sofás quando Duo e Akane voltaram, dando risadas.

Os pilotos ficaram boquiabertos quando viram Akane. Ela havia passado antes na casa de Relena e trocado de roupa. Usava uma calça jeans simples e bem justa, um fino cinto prateado adornava-lhe a cintura e usava uma blusinha verde clara de alcinha muito justa. Seus cabelos estavam trançados (uma longa e grossa trança jogada nos costas) e usava um sapatinho sem salto.

Quando Akane percebeu estar sendo observada pelos rapazes, corou violentamente. Olhando para o chão, perguntou:

- O-o que foi?

Duo deu uma risada e os outros rapazes ficaram vermelhos. Wufei foi o único que conseguiu responder.

- Suas roupas são um tanto quanto... justas, não acha?

A voz dele não estava tão carregada de escárnio como normalmente.

- Então foi por isso que o Duo bateu em vários caras hoje?

O americano fez que sim com a cabeça e Akane pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. 

- Kane-chan, não quer ver o seu novo quarto? – convidou Quatre

- Quê?? Já tenho até quarto?

- Claro!

Akane seguiu o piloto do Sandrock até a primeira porta à direita, depois que se sobe a escada. Quatre se afastou para que Akane pudesse abrir a porta. Os outros pilotos haviam seguido os dois e Duo espichou a cabeça para dentro do aposento.

- Nossa! – exclamou o americano.

Akane continuava parada na porta, com os olhos brilhando.

- É... maravilhoso! Se assemelha muito ao quarto que eu tive em L4.

Duo, Trowa, Heero e Wufei olharam acusadoramente para o loirinho.

- Você... gostou? – perguntou Quatre hesitante.

- Como assim? O quarto que eu tive em L4 sempre foi o meu favorito. É claro que eu gostei.

Akane se jogou na cama coberta pela colcha rosa. No é da cama estava pousado um edredon branco com estampas de coração. Nas paredes brancas estavam pendurados alguns quadros com figuras um pouco infantis, mas muito fofinhas. Ao lado da cama tinha um criado-mudo de marfim com bibelôs variados e um abajur muito bonito em cima. Havia também o armário aos pés da cama, a escrivaninha e a estante do outro lado do quarto e o tapete felpudo no meio do quarto, entre a cama e a escrivaninha. Era realmente um quarto muito bonito e aconchegante. E os garotos tinham se esforçado muito para consegui-lo.

Akane notou que suas malas estavam em um canto do quarto.

- Vamos deixar você sozinha. – disse Trowa

- Mas não demore a descer, porque vamos pedir uma pizza.

Eles saíram do quarto e Akane ficou deitada por uns instantes. Levantou-se e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Quando desceu, a pizza tinha acabado de chegar.

- Olha Akane, já que você vai morar aqui, tem que saber de certas coisas.

Akane levantou os olhos para o piloto do DeathScythe. 

- Heero acordo bem cedo, eu durmo até bem tarde, Quatre adora cozinhar, Trowa tem compulsão por organização e Wufei é muito mal humorado pela manhã.

Akane deu risada e bocejou

- Kane-chan, vá dormir. Deixe que nós arrumamos a cozinha.

Ela agradeceu, deu boa noite a todos e foi para a cama. Sua vida tomava um novo rumo e ela estava muito feliz por isso.

N/A: Oi! Olha, eu não ia terminar de digitar isso hoje. Não ia mesmo. Mas aí eu prometi para a minha amiga Hokuto (que é super fã da fic) que eu colocaria o capítulo ainda hoje. E aqui está ele para vocês. O próximo eu espero que não demore, porque ele vai estar muuito engraçado. Hokuto, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos e não se esqueçam das reviews.


	4. As amigas de Akane

Capítulo 4- As Amigas de Akane

N/A: Iê!! Hoje o dia rendeu bastante. Uma minific, uma songfic, uma fic nova e capítulo novo dessa fic. Até que eu consegui escrever razoavelmente bem. Hoje pelo menos eu tinha imaginação e inspiração. Quando eu só tenho uma das duas, quem sofrem são vocês, né? Bom, vamos logo á fanfic, já que eu tenho fome e estou morrendo de vontade de comer as pizzas que acabaram de chegar.

- AAHH!! TARADO!!!

O grito de Akane ecoou, acordando os pilotos gundam no quarto ao lado. Heero, Duo, Quatre e Trowa saíram do aposento, meio correndo, meio tropeçando uns nos outros, pois acabaram de ser acordados.

- TARADO!!! TIREM ELE DAQUI!!!

Wufei estava, só de cueca, parado na porta do quarto de Akane e a menina, só de toalha, com os cabelos compridos e molhados encharcando o tapete, estava sentada no chão, com as mãos sobre a cabeça e os olhos fechados com força.

- Calma, Akane. É só o Wufei! – tranqüilizou Duo

Akane tirou as mãos da cabeça e abriu os olhos.

- Eu sei que é só o...

A garota não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois notou que os quatro pilotos que acabaram de chegar vestiam nada mais que shorts, devido ao calor da noite anterior. Por alguns minutos, Akane ficou encarando os cinco pilotos parados na porta de olhos arregalados e os pilotos a encaravam do mesmo modo. Após mais alguns instantes de perplexidade, a garota enxotou-os dali e trancou a porta.

Quinze minutos depois, estavam todos na mesa da cozinha, tomando café da manhã (agora devidamente vestidos). Quatre notou uma certa irritação por parte da garota à sua direita.

- O que houve, Akane? Ainda brava com o Wufei?

- Por ele entrar no meu quarto semi-nu quando eu ia ma trocar? Não, não. É o meu cabelo mesmo. Lavei ele com "algo" que tinha lá no banheiro e ele ficou uma caca.

- Kane-chan, - começou Duo – que banheiro você usou?

- Aquele que fica em frente ao quarto de vocês.

- Então foi por isso! Aquele é o banheiro do Heero, do Trowa e do Wufei. Olha só para o cabelo deles. Você acha mesmo que o xampu e o creme deles ia ser bom?

- Não mesmo. – responde ela

- Olha, da próxima vez que for lavar o cabelo, use o banheiro que tem no fim do corredor. Ele é mais bonito e as coisas lá são melhores. Esses três nem se preocupam com a aparência deles. Já eu e o Quatre

- Então tá. Não vou me esquecer.

Depois do café-da-manhã, eles foram para a escola. Não era exatamente isso que Duo tinha em mente fazer, mas eles já haviam se matriculado. As aulas até que passaram rápido naquele dia. Principalmente para Quatre, que ficara encarando Akane a maior parte do tempo. 

As semanas se passaram e Akane se adaptou muito bem, tal qual os pilotos, que não tinham mais certas liberdades, agora que tinha uma garota morando com eles. 

Na quarta semana desde que Akane invadira as vidas deles, eles foram na escola pela manhã. Já em casa, Akane mudara de roupa. Estava usando um mini-short jeans, uma blusinha regata branca com desenho de um coração e usava um tamanco azul sem salto. Akane estava lendo um livro na sala, quando tocou a campainha. Trowa, que estava ao seu lado, estranhou. Era rarríssimo receberem visitas.

- Deixe que eu atendo! – gritou Akane empolgada. – Deve ser o Milli-kun.

E realmente era ele. Milliardo entrou e foi se sentar na sala. Foi só Akane sentar-se ao lado dele que a campainha soou novamente.

- Quem será dessa vez? – perguntou Akane

Trowa deu de ombros.

Quando Akane abriu a porta, deu para ouvir gritou histéricos, não só pertencentes a Akane. Ela entrou, seguida por três garotas, muito belas.

- Garotos!!! Venham até a sala! 

Muitos barulhos de pés ouviram-se vindos de várias partes da casa. Em poucos minutos, ou cinco pilotos gundam, mais o Milliardo, estavam reunidos na sala.

Logo eles notaram as três belas jovens que estavam do lado de Akane. A primeira tinha os cabelos ruivos longos (não tanto quanto os de Akane) e um pouco liso e os usava soltos, os olhos escuros, a pele um pouco bronzeada e usava óculos, que lhe davam um certo charme. Usava uma saia vermelha de pregas curtíssima (o que fez os pilotos olharem descaradamente para suas pernas) e uma blusa de meia-manga (também vermelha) com um enorme decote em "V". Usava meias vermelhas, um sapato de salto alto (também vermelho), brincos de argola prateados e uma correntinha com um pingente no qual estava escrito "sorte" em japonês. A segunda (um pouco mais baixa que a primeira) tinha os cabelos castanhos beeem escuros e cacheados até a cintura, olhos bem pretos, pele super clara (tipo daquelas pessoas que nunca saem de casa), usava uma saia longa violeta até os tornozelos, uma bata preta meio larga, uma sandália de salto e brincos compridos. No pescoço, uma correntinha delicada com uma lua crescente na ponta. A terceira (mais alta que as outras) tinha os cabelos pretos, lisos e não muito compridos e olhos verdes, tinha os cabelos em duas tranças. Usava calças largas azuis claras e brancas e uma blusinha anil e um confortável par de tênis.

- Garotos, essas são as minhas amigas: Cho, Cëywyn e Hokuto. E, meninas, esses são Milliardo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Duo e Heero.

A segunda, Cëywyn, perguntou á Akane:

- Kane, que negócio é esse de morar com tantos garotos??

A jovem de cabelos castanho-escuros tinha um sorriso muuuito malicioso no rosto, o que deixou a garota de cabelos castanho-claro vermelhíssima.

- O-o que está querendo insinuar, Cey-chan. São... todos amigos de infância. 

- Sei, sei...

- E eles andam pelados pela casa? – perguntou Cho empolgada

Akane ficou vermelha ao se lembrar do incidente ocorrido na primeira manhã em que estivera lá.

- Ei! É claro que não. Sem camisa talvez, mas não pelados.

- Sério mesmo??? E aí? 

- É... normal acontecer? – completou Cëywyn. Hokuto só ficava olhando...

- Cho! Cëywyn! Suas... pervertidas! É claro que não é normal.

- Kane... diz a verdade pra gente. Somos suas amigas...

- Olha, Hokuto, quando faz calor, eles ficam a tarde toda sem camisa. Só o Milliardo (aquele loiro de cabelo comprido ali) é que não, porque ele não mora aqui.

- Sério mesmo? – disse Cëywyn desanimada

- Sério, Cey. Mas então. Teve uma vez que eu, sem querer, vi o Wufei (aquele chinês ali) só de cueca.

- Sem querer mesmo? – disse Cho com um olhar desconfiado

- Foi! Aconteceu na primeira manhã que eu estava aqui. Ele que entrou por engano no meu quarto, só de cueca. Diga-se de passagem que não é uma visão muito agradável. Mas a parte boa é que depois apareceram Heero, Trowa, Duo e Quatre só de shorts. 

- Nossa! – exclamaram as outras

- É.... mas, me digam uma coisa, como souberam que eu estava aqui?

Hokuto é que respondeu.

- Bom, fomos até a colônia onde você estava, aí nos disseram que você tinha vindo para o Reino de Sanc. Deduzimos que estaria com Relena, aí então fomos até ela e la nos disse onde você estava. 

- Uh... – disse Akane, que só entendera metade do que a amiga dissera

Cho, que estivera encarando Heero, suspirou e falou, decidida (e como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo)

- Kane, acho que vamos _ter_ morar aqui com você.

- O QUÊÊ??- gritaram os cinco pilotos gundam. Agüentar mais três garotas histéricas como Akane era mais do que eles podiam suportar. E a idéia de ter mais três garotas morando com eles não era muito agradável.

- É sim. Eu, Cëywyn, Hokuto, Alias e Dayane. Aliás, Kane, deu um probleminha com as malas da Day-chan, você sabe, né? Essas coisas vivem acontecendo com a coitada, e a Alias ficou lá com ela. Elas devem chegar amanhã.

- Olha, garotas, nós até que gostaríamos que vocês morassem aqui, mas... não temos mais espaço. A casa é pequena e não dá pra abrigar mais cinco meninas aqui. – disse Trowa

- Sério mesmo?? – disse Cho, apoiando-se nos joelhos do pobre Heero que, estando sentado, só viu o decote da garota.

- Er... acho que podemos dar um jeito. – respondeu o japonês.

- Não, não podemos! – disse Wufei encerrando o assunto

- Por favor.... – choramingou Akane

Quando viu a carinha de Akane, Quatre não resistiu e disse:

- Nós temos aquele quarto que usamos como um depósito para as peças quebradas. Mandamos as peças para Howard e as garotas ficam com o quarto.

- E quanto a camas? – indaga Heero, tentando mandar uma indireta para o loirinho, que não a entendeu. Muito ao contrário, Duo diz:

- Nóin não estava se desfazendo de camas lá da antiga base de treinamento? Podemos pedir umas para ela. 

Heero e Wufei olhavam feio para Quatre e Duo, enquanto Trowa (indiferente a tudo) conversava com Hokuto.

- Sentem-se, garotas. Agora vocês também moram aqui.

Cho se sentou ao lado de Heero, enganchando seu braço no dele; Cëywyn se sentou praticamente no colo de Milliardo, deixando o europeu vermelhíssimo; e ao contrário de suas amigas, Hokuto sentou-se timidamente ao lado de Wufei; e Akane sentou-se com uma expressão de triunfo (sem sentido nenhum) entre Quatre e Duo.

Depois de algumas horas de conversa....

- Ai, ai. Por que não vamos dar uma volta? – propôs Akane

- Todos nós? – perguntou Wufei meio enojado com a idéia

- Se você quiserem... mas é que eu queria ir ao shopping. – disse Hokuto

- Então vão só vocês, garotas. – disse Duo – Garota fazendo compras... é melhor sair de perto.

- Mas não podemos deixá-las sozinhas! – protestou Quatre, preocupado

- Ah, é. Ia abalar a segurança nacional. – ironizou Wufei.

- Zechs, vai com elas? – o pedido de Heero parecia mais uma intimação

E foi com certo receio que o piloto do Tall Geese aceitou. O que Milliardo não sabia é que elas eram um bando de exploradoras. Elas usaram e abusaram do cartão de crédito do coitado. E ele não disse nada contra, pois ao menos sinal de contrariedade por parte dele, as 4 faziam carinhas de choro e se penduravam nele. 

Depois em casa, elas foram todas banho e ficaram horas a fio fazendo bagunça no banheiro do árabe e do americano. Duo abriu com cuidado uma frestinha na porta e ficou espiando as garotas se despirem. Não demorou muito a passar Milliardo pelo corredor. Mas antes que conseguisse repreender o americano por seu comportamento, Duo o puxou para a fresta e Milliardo também não conseguiu sair de lá. Minutos depois passou Wufei, que ia tirar sarro dos colegas, mas antes que conseguisse dizer palavra, foi puxado a ver a cena. O mesmo aconteceu com Heero e Trowa. Mais de quinze minutos depois, Duo espirrou, chamando (sem querer) a atenção das 4 meninas, que começaram a gritar. Foi preciso Quatre aparecer lá a arrancar os cinco rapazes pela orelha. 

- Isso não vai ficar barato, ouviram? – disse Cho enquanto secava os cabelos. 

- É mesmo! Agora teremos o direito de fazer o mesmo. – completou Cëywyn.

Akane e Hokuto só riam.

Como até a hora de dormir o quarto das garotas ainda não estava pronto, Akane, Cho, Cëywyn e Hokuto fizeram uma "Festa do Pijama" na sala, com direito a pipoca, chocolate quente e conversar até tarde. Como já estava tarde, Milliardo acabou pernoitando ali.

Quando os garotos já estavam dormindo a algum tempo, Cëywyn disse:

- Será que não podemos ir lá espioná-los agora? Aquele Milliardo lá....

- Cëywyn! Controle-se!!! – respondeu Akane, dando uma travesseirada na amiga. 

E depois de uma animada guerra de travesseiros, todas dormiram.

N/A: Nhufa! O capítulo ficou mais curto e menos legal do que eu queria que ele ficasse. Mas... tudo bem. O próximo vai ficar mais legal, quando chegam as duas amigas faltantes. Ah, sim. Uma coisinha que eu quase esqueci de falar. As amigas da Akane (assim como a própria) são inspiradas em pessoas mesmo. A Akane sou eu, a Cho é a minha miguxa querida Mandi, a Cëywyn é a minha miga Marcela (que eu costumo chamar de Cey) e a Hokuto é a minha miguinha Hokuto-sama, que gosta bastante da fic. Beijos para elas. E..... Hokuto, disculpa a demora. Mesmo mesmo.


	5. Mais Amigas

N/A: Oi!! Não sei se vai dar pra colocar muuito humor nesse capítulo porque, inacreditavelmente, eu ando meio sem idéias. Mas eu vou fazer o máximo possível. O próximo capítulo (o 6) vai ficar bem mais engraçado. Leiam e me digam o que acharam, ok? n_n

Na manhã seguinte, a campainha soou quando o sol mal tinha acabado de raiar, acordando a casa toda. E não uma única vez, foram várias. Akane foi, de pijama, até a porta.

- Nha!!!!!!! – exclamou ela quando abriu a porta, fazendo a insistente campainha parar. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, seu tom de voz deixava transparecer o sono.

- Acordamos vocês?

- Nããão, imagina Day. Não só as acordamos, como acho que também os garotos que moram aqui. Veja: Kane-chan ainda está de pijama e tem um rapaz muito bonito bem ali que acho que está a fim de nos assassinar.

- Por quê? – pergunta Day inocentemente

- ¬.¬ Nós os acordamos, idiotice.

- Garoto mal-humorado onde, Alias? – pergunta Akane olhando para dentro da casa

- Bem ali, ao pé da escada.

Mas quando Akane olhou, viu não só um Heero extremamente de mal humor, mas também um Wufei que parecia querer assassinar os 100 primeiros que aparecessem na sua frente, um Duo bocejando e um Quatre esfregando os olhos. Cho, Cëywyn e Hokuto já se levantavam e iam ao encontro de Akane, que puxava as duas garotas que estavam na porta para dentro de casa.

- Ôô... você aí do cabelo comprido. – chamou Alias, dirigindo-se a Duo – Seja cavalheiro e nos ajude com as malas.

- Um cavalheiro morrendo de sono, você quer dizer. – respondeu Duo. Quando viu a quantidade de malas que elas tinham, ele completou – Ôô Heero, vem cá me ajudar.

Muito a contragosto, o japonês foi ajudar a carregar as malas das duas recém-chegadas.

Cho, que estava deitada de bruços, olhando para os pilotos parados na escada, perguntou:

- E onde estão Trowa e Milliardo?

- Dormindo, não sei como. – respondeu o árabe

- Quatre-sama, - pediu Akane – faça-me um favor e vá chama-los, sim? E os outros, para a sala. Um, dois, três, um dois três. – e respondendo a um resmungo de Duo – Leve as malas para a sala.

Quando estavam todos na sala, a cena se tornou muito cômica (tanto que fez Dayane começar a dar risadas). O chão estava coberto de colchões (a sala era pequena mesmo). Em um deles estava Cho ainda deitada de bruços; em outro, Cëywyn estava deitada no colo de Milliardo, que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas ao lado da moça; em outro Hokuto estava sentada em posição de lótus e o outro estava vazio. Os sofás estavam ocupados por Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre e Wufei, um meio caindo em cima do outro.

- Meninos, essas são as minhas amigas que vão morar aqui. Esta é Alias e esta é Dayane, mas podem chama-la de Day. Fofas, esses são, da direita para a esquerda, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa e Wufei. E esse sentado ao lado da Cey é o Milliardo. 

- To-todos eles moram aqui? – perguntou Day, deixando transparecer o tom malicioso de sua voz

- Não, Day-chan. O Milliardo não mora aqui. Mas ele passa a maior parte do tempo conosco. Os outros moram.

- Podemos voltar a dormir agora, Yuy?

Ignorando o "Yuy", Akane respondeu a Wufei:

- Que falta de cortesia, Chang. Acabam de receber visitas e querem voltar para a cama!

- Yuy, em primeiro lugar, não me chame assim. Em segundo, elas não são visitas. Moram aqui. E em terceiro, SÃO 6 E MEIA DA MANHÃ!!!

Se encolhendo um pouco, Akane começa a dar ordens, parecendo um general em campo de batalha.

- Sem chances, Chang. Sei que são 6h30 da manhã, mas aposto que vcs acordavam ainda mais cedo quando estavam em treinamento. Quatre e Trowa vão arrumar o quarto de vocês, Heero e Wufei vão esvaziar o depósito, Milliardo e Duo vão buscar as camas com a Tenente Noin, Cho e Cëywyn vão para a cozinha preparar o café enquanto eu, Hokuto, Alias e Day arrumamos a sala.

- Akane, quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu. – disse Heero em tom autoritário e mal humorado

Sorrindo, ela respondeu:

- n_n" Ok!

Todos pararam de ir aonde estavam indo e olharam para Heero, que resmungou:

- Ah, façam o que ela disse.

E cada um foi fazer o que lhe tinha sido designado. 

Horas mais tarde, quando tudo estava concluído, cada um foi para um canto da casa. Akane e Dayane estavam passeando pelos cômodos, quando Day notou que Trowa estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro.

- Kane, o que esse garoto tem? Ele está sempre tão calado...

- O Trowa? Ele é assim mesmo. Sempre caladão. Mas ele é um ótimo conselheiro. Quando estiver com problemas, pode procurá-lo.

- Ceeeeeerto...

* * * *

No meio da tarde, estava muuito abafado. 

- Vamos tomar sorvete? – propôs Dayane

- Boa idéia! Vamos TODOS tomas sorvete.

- Kane... eu acho melhor eu ficar, sabe.... para o caso de..... alguém querer se comunicar.

- Deixa de besteira, Milli-kun. Vamos só até a esquina tomar sorvete.

O europeu, depois de desistir de tentar ficar, explicou a Duo:

- É que da última vez elas acabaram com o meu cartão de crédito. Fiquei meio.... traumatizado.

Menos de 10 minutos depois, eles estavam voltando pra casa. E foi aí que começou a cair uma chuva fortíssima. 

- Vamos rápido pra casa, assim não nos molharemos. – disse Quatre

- Que nada! Vamos aproveitar a chuva. – respondeu Cho empolgada.

E, como a maioria ganhou, eles ficaram brincando de guerra de lama (idéia de Duo) até o sol se pôr.

N/A: Droga, outro capítulo curto. É que eu não estou conseguindo fazer com que os capítulos fiquem maiores. Mas eu prometo que vou caprichar no próximo. Ah, as novas amigas da Akane são, como as outras, inspiradas em amigas minhas. A Day-chan, minha miga, companheira no sacerdócio e a Alias, que eu amo as fics dela de GW.


	6. Gripe: quem salvará nossos gundams?

Capítulo 6- Gripe: quem salvará nossos gundams?

N/A: Oiê!!! Esse capítulo sim vai ficar beem legal. Estou muito feliz que minhas amigas estejam gostando da fic. Eu queria fazer um agradecimento especial à Hokuto que, toda vez que fala comigo, me pergunta por capítulos novos. 

Por mais uma noite Zechs pernoitara ali. Havia passado mal no fim da tarde e as garotas o convenceram a ficar. Na manhã seguinte porém, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei também amanheceram gripados. Inexplicavelmente, a gripe repentina não atingiu nem a Akane, nem a Cho, Cëywyn, Hokuto, Alias ou Dayane.

Na cozinha...

- Nossa! como será que eles ficaram gripados assim?

- Sei lá, Hokuto.

- Eu também não sei, Kane.

- Há. Eu sei. – disse Cho, em tom de superioridade

- O que?

- ¬_¬U Day, se toca. Eu sei porque os garotos estão gripados.

- Ah....... e por quê?

- Porque ficaram na chuva por muito tempo!

- Tá, mas nós também ficamos.

- É, Alias – começou Akane, que já tinha entendido – mas nós tomamos banhos primeiro, e demoramos, enquanto os garotos ficaram molhados, na friagem. 

- É... deve ser isso mesmo... Vamos terminas de fazer esse mingau , levar lá pra eles e... DAYANE!!! – gritou Cëywyn escandalizada – NÃO PEDI PRA VOCÊ FICAR DE OLHO NA PANELA???

- Nãããão.... – respondeu inocentemente

- DAY!! - gritaram todas

Akane desligou o fogo, pegou uma concha e encheu 6 pratos fundos com o pegajoso mingau. Colocou-os em bandejas e as garotas rumaram para o quarto dos garotos.

No quarto...

- Ai, que vida boa!

- É mesmo, Duo. Nós ficamos aqui, deitados, e elas fazem tudo por nós.

- É isso aí, Zechs.

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e as 6 garotas entraram no quarto, cada uma com uma bandeja em mãos, e em cada bandeja um prato de mingau fumegante.

Hokuto tropeçou num colchão e o prato de mingau que ela levava foi para na cabeça de Wufei, derramando o paposo mingau no chinês, que ficou irado.

- SUMERAGI! Tome cuidado! Não seja tão estabanada assim. E olhe por onde anda!

Wufei limpava a gororoba do rosto enquanto gritava com Hokuto, mas não percebeu quando os olhos verdes da garota de cabelos pretos se encheram de lágrimas e ela saiu correndo do quarto, deixando o piloto do Altron atônico.

- Você é um bruto, Chang! Fez a garota chorar! – disse Akane

E ela e as outras largaram os pratos na cômoda e foram atrás de Hokuto, que tinha ido para o quarto. Os garotos olharam feio para Wufei, que respondeu:

- Vejam pelo lado bom da coisa, eu nos livrei de ter que comer _aquilo_.

Meia hora depois, as garotas ainda estavam trancadas no quarto.

- O que será que elas tanto fazem lá? – pergunta Zechs preocupado

Os outros deram de ombros. Ouviu-se o barulho do comunicador que estava no sótão. Heero ia se levantar para atender, mas Akane saiu do quarto das amigas e mandou que o japonês ficasse na cama.

Minutos mais tarde, a garota descia as escadas que levavam ao sótão.

- O que houve?

- Nada não, Duo-kun. Relaxa, que eu resolvo.

Akane entrou novamente no quarto das amigas e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas por um descuido não fechou direito e os garotos conseguiram ouvir o que ela falou:

- É isso mesmo, Cho. O Howard tava avisando de um rebelião nas colônias a noroeste daqui. E os pilotos gundam precisam ir dar um jeito. Só que como eles estão gripados, nós vamos no lugar deles.

- Agora eu entendi.

- Certo. Cho, Hokuto, Alias e Day, para o porão. Cey, vá perguntar para o Milliardo se o Tall Geese está lá embaixo. E depois vá ao porão. Eu vou pegar roupas para nós.

Os seis pilotos gelaram. Elas mal sabiam pilotar e iam pegar os preciosos mobile suits deles. E o pior é que eles estavam muuito resfriados e não havia nada que pudessem fazer para impedi-las. Minutos depois, eles ouviram os gundam decolando.

No espaço...

- Meninas, nós precisamos pensar em uma fala heróica. – propõe Hokuto

- Uma o quê?

- Uma fala heróica, Cho. Os meninos já chegam lutando. Como nós não sabemos lutar, chegamos falando alguma coisa poética e bonitinha, para disfarçar que mal sabemos pilotar.

- Ceeeeeerthu. – diz Akane – Podemos dizer..... ãhn... alguém tem alguma idéia?

- Podemos chegar e mandar que eles saiam imediatamente.. – sugere Cëywyn

- Mas aí eles vão ignorar e nos atacar. Não vai dar certo.

- Não mesmo, Kane. – fala Hokuto

- Já sei! Podemos chegar e dizer: "Viajamos pela escuridão da noite e também pela atmosfera desse planeta. Somos três estrelas fugazes: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer. As Sailors StarLight chegaram!"

- Day, tem três problemas na sua frase: 1º- nós somos em seis. 2º- quem são as Sailors Star Light? e 3º- SUA FRASE É IDOTA!!!

- Exatamente. – alfinetou Cho

- Alias, não seja malvada comigo...

- Mas Day, me diga uma coisa. Onde você viu essa frase?

- Olha, Kane..... eu não me lembro. Provavelmente em um programa de televisão.

- Alguém te uma idéia melhor que a da Dayane? – perguntou Cëywyn

Todas fizeram silêncio por um instante. Depois, Akane gritou, histérica:

- Eu sei de onde a Day tirou isso. E tenho uma mais legal.

- Qu-qual? – perguntou Alias receosa.

- Primeiro gritamos para que eles parem. Depois eu digo algo poético e apropriado sobre destruir colônias alheias. E em seguida eu digo: "Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça. Sou Akane e vou castigar você em nome das Colônias!". E aí vocês se apresentam. Algo do tipo: "E eu sou Cho. Cëywyn. Hokuto. Alias. E Dayane. Vamos castigar você em nome das colônias!"

Hokuto começou a bater palmas dentro do Altron Gundam. 

- Kane, sua adaptação de Sailor Moon ficou muuito legal.

Akane fez o Sandrock (ela tinha cedido o Wing Zero à Cho) fazer uma pequena reverência em agradecimento.

Quando elas estavam no porão, para escolher os gundams, Cho pediu para pilotar o Wing Zero, já que ela (assim como Akane) tinha visto o mobile suit ser construído. Akane pegou o Sandrock de Quatre emprestado. Cëywyn, como era a mais forte delas, havia pego o Tall Geese de Milliardo. Day pegou o Heavy Arms de Trowa porque adora vermelho. Alias pegou o DeathScythe de Duo, pois achou a foice "bunitinha". E Hokuto (muito a contragosto, devido aos acontecimentos daquela manhã) acabou ficando com o Altron de Wufei.

Elas ficaram conversando um pouco, dando voltinhas pelo lugar (entre tosses e machucados), até que Cho viu uma tropa de MS se aproximando.

Elas se posicionaram do jeito que combinaram, numa típica "formação em V", com o Sandrock e o Wing Zero no centro, o Heavy Arms e o Tall Geese à direita e o DeathScythe e o Altron à esquerda. 

- PAREM!! – gritaram Akane e Cho

Os pilotos dos MS se assustaram e pararam imediatamente. 

- Como podem pensar em destruir essa paz tão almejada por todos.... – disse Akane

- E que "nos" deu tanto trabalho para conseguir? – completou Cho

- "Nos"? – cochichou Cëywyn para as outras

- Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça. Sou Akane Yuy...

- E eu sou Cho[insira aki um sobrenome]...

- Cëywyn Le Fay....

- Dayane [alguma coisa].....

- Hokuto Sumeragi...

- E Alias [alguma coisa]...

- E vamos castigar você em nome DAS COLÔNIAS!!! – completaram todas

- ¬_¬U Quem? – perguntou o comandante da tropa – eu pensei que íamos enfrentar os pilotos gundam. ATACAR!!!

- n_n" Hehehehehehe – começou Akane, nervosa. Sem a presença de Heero, ela se tornava a líder e responsável por comandar – Meninas, façam o melhor que puderem. Defendam-se!!!

Como já foi dito antes, elas mal sabiam pilotar, quanto mais lutar. No desespero, começaram a apertar tudo quanto é botão e alavanca que viram pela frente. O que resultou foi uma brilhante (apesar de desesperada) atuação por parte das garotas. Os guerreiros não eram mais que um _levy_ que ficou tão apavorado com o ataque, que não sobrou quase ninguém para dizer ao exército propriamente dito que elas eram perigosas. Mas pelo menos o ataque assustou os soldados, que não voltariam a atacar por algum tempo. 

Elas lutaram com bravura (apesar dos ataques histéricos básicos e do medo). Tudo melhorou depois que Dayane descobriu o botão que fazia o Heavy Arms atirar. Doida do jeito que é, a jovem não parou até dizimar os soldados a um raio de uns 100 metros. O resto lutou como pôde, mas acabou vencido pelas 6 amadoras pilotando gundams. 

Depois que viram que tudo tinha terminado, as garotas rumaram para a Terra, direto para o Reino de Sanc. Guardaram os gundams e foram correndo para o quarto de Akane. Ao passarem em frente ao quarto dos garotos, Quatre viu-as de relance e perguntou se estava tudo bem, tendo como resposta um sim meio apressado, seguido do bater da porta. 

Dentro do quarto, as meninas olharam-se no grande espelho do guarda-roupa de Akane. Estavam todas muuuito pálidas e com alguns ferimentos nas mãos e rosto. Limparam os cortes e abriram a janela, para respirarem um pouco de ar fresco. Minutos depois, quando estavam com uma aparência melhor (e os cortes disfarçados com maquiagem) elas foram até o quarto dos garotos, dar-lhes remédio e fazer-lhes companhia.

Uma semana depois, já estavam todos bons. 

Milliardo não estava lá, havia ido para sua casa pegar um livro que emprestaria a Cëywyn. Um laptop apitou e Heero foi ver o que era. Um email de Howard para as garotas. 

- Akane!

- O que foi, Hee-kun?- responde Akane, que apareceu na porta da cozinha, com uma colher-de-pau suja de massa e um avental. – É melhor que seja importante, ou os biscoitos vão queimar.

- Email de Howard. Pra você e suas amigas.

- Sério? O que pode ser?

A garota tira o avental e o coloca junto da colher em cima da pia, indo ver o que era em seguida.

O email é rápido, mas explícito. E muito formal para dizer se Howard estava bravo com elas ou agradecido. Mas elas logo iam saber, já que ele as convocava para uma conversinha. Howard estaria numa colônia próxima á Terra e mandaria logo uma nave para leva-las até ele. 

- Okay! – disse Akane sorridente – Vou procurar Quatre para terminar os biscoitos para mim, chamar as garotas e ir me trocar. Obrigadinha por dar o recado, Hee-chan.

O japonês revirou os olhos e a garota saiu correndo até o jardim, falar com Quatre.

Na colônia.....

- Howard está demorando..... Estou preocupada....

- Não só você, Kane. Todas nós estamos.

Nessa hora, Howard chega e as convida a entrar em sua sala. Meio temerosas, elas entram atrás dele.

- Garotas, por que lutaram no lugar dos pilotos gundam semana passada? Acharam que eram capazes? Por isso não deram o recado a eles e foram sem permissão?

- Não é isso! – protestou Alias – Os garotos estavam gripados. TODOS eles. Se os avisássemos de seu recado, eles iriam querer lutar, e a saúde deles ia piorar. Não podíamos deixar.

- Sabíamos que não seríamos capazes de lutar bem, mas tínhamos que fazê-lo pelo bem deles! Entenda-nos, Howard. Não fizemos por mal. Só queríamos ajudar....

- Hokuto está certa. Mas não se repetirá, Howard. Desculpe-nos....

Akane abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpada. Fizeram o que fizeram com a melhor das intenções e foram mal interpretadas.

Sem qualquer aviso, Howard começou a rir.

- Hey, o que foi? Por que está rindo assim? – perguntou Dayane

- Eu sempre soube que não fizeram por mal. Só estava.... testando vocês. E isso se repetirá sim, pois vou presentea-las com mobile suits, para que possam lutar junto dos outros. 

- SÉRIO??? – perguntaram todas

Howard fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Me sigam.

Ele foi até uma sala, onde estavam cinco mobile suits azuis e um vermelho-escuro arroxeado.

- Espera. – pediu Akane, com os olhos fixos no MS vermelho-arroxeado – Esse não é o ....

- Épyon. – completou Howard. – Ele pertenceu a um excelente piloto, mas que morreu na última grande guerra.

- Treize.... – murmurou Akane

- Sim, Akane. O Épyon pertenceu a Treize Kushrenada. E agora eu o dou a você. O Épyon foi restaurado, mas devo dizer que ele pode ser um pouco perigoso para você. Ele tem uma espécie de Sistema Zero, mas que não podemos tirar sem danificar o funcionamento dele. 

- Não tem problema. Eu me acostumo. 

- E esses Mercúrios são para suas amigas. Eles tem um campo de defesa muito forte que lhes vai ser bem útil. Use-os bem. 

As garotas encaravam os MS de olhos arregalados. Pularam em cima de Howard, como agradecimento e ele disse que elas deveriam ir para casa na nave que as trouxe e os MS iriam num cargueiro logo atrás delas. 

N/A: Ufa! Mais um capítulo pronto. Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Eu estou amando escreve-la. Vou aproveitar para dizer que não abandonei as outras por completo. Só estou escrevendo elas.... mais devagar. 

Como eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou demorar para escrever o próximo capítulo, vou dar uma prévia dele. Zechs é "convidado" a morar com eles por Akane e Cëywyn, afinal, ele praticamente vive lá. E a pequena casa fica cada vez mais apertada. Vai ser um capítulo meio curto, mas eu vou tentar fazê-lo o mais rápido possível. É que o número de fics que eu escrevo tá aumentando cada vez mais. 


	7. Mais um morador

Capítulo 7- Mais um morador

N/A: Nhai!! Desculpa a demora. Eu sei que não costumo demorar tanto com essa fic, mas é que eu me senti culpada por estar deixando as outras 6 de lado e parei com essa um pouco para escrever as outras. Esse capítulo vai ser extremamente curto, mas é que eu precisava faze-lo. 

Os mobile suits das garotas ficaram guardados no porão, junto dos gundams dos garotos. Foi meio difícil encaixar tudo lá, afinal, em um espaço tão pequeno já estavam guardados o WingZero, o DeathScythe, o HeavyArms, o Sandrock, o Altron, o Tall Geese, o Épyon e os 6 Mercúrios. Era MS demais para um espaço tão pequeno.

Quando Akane acordou naquela manhã e desceu para tomar café, encontrou Heero, Milliardo e Cëywyn já na sala (a muito eles não comiam na cozinha [questões de espaço n_n]). 

- Bom Dia!! – cumprimentou ela.

- Bom dia, Kane! – respondeu Cëywyn

Milliardo sorriu para ela e Heero somente resmungou. 

- Ué, Milli-kun, dormiu aqui de novo?

- É, né? Eu não ia, mas.... eu estava consertando o Tall Geese, aí o Duo me pediu para eu dar uma olhada no DeathScythe e depois o Quatre pediu que eu desse uma geral no Épyon antes que você precise usá-lo. Quando eu terminei tudo, já era tão tarde que eu resolvi ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Ah..... – fez Akane, enquanto se sentava entre Heero e Milliardo no sofá – Eu estava pensando numa coisa ultimamente, Milli-kun. Você dorme quase todas as noites aqui, faz todas as refeições aqui, passa o dia todo conosco. Por que você não se muda definitivamente para cá?

Milliardo pareceu assustado com o convite. Cëywyn parecia exultante de felicidade. Heero se engasgou com as torradas.

- Akane, você tem idéia do que você está fazendo? – perguntou-lhe Heero 

- Oras, Hee-kun, diferença mesmo a única que ia ter é ele ocupar um espaçosinho no armário de vocês. Todo o resto ele já faz como se morasse conosco. – respondeu Akane com naturalidade

- Então você fica, não é? – perguntou Cëywyn esperançosa a Milliardo

- Er... bem, eu....

- Então está combinado! – disse Akane antes mesmo de Zechs responder algo articulado – Hoje logo depois do almoço eu e Cëywyn iremos com você até a sua casa buscar suas coisas. E de agora em diante, você é um morador dessa casa!!!! n_n

- ¬.¬ Akane....

- Sim, Hee-kun?

Mas vendo a cara de felicidade da amiga, Heero somente disse:

- Esquece.

- O que está havendo por aqui? – perguntou Duo alegremente descendo as escadas.

Junto dele vieram Quatre, Trowa e Wufei.

- Esperem as meninas chegarem que eu conto.

- O que tem que esperar a gente chegar? – perguntou Cho, descendo as escadas

- Uma coisa, Chozitah! – falou Cëywyn, provocando uma cara irritada na amiga

- Onde estão as outras?

- Olha, Duo, a Day ainda dorme, a Alias está no banheiro e a Hokuto está lá no quarto penteando o cabelo.

Por meia hora eles esperaram até que todos os habitantes da casa estivessem reunidos. Impaciente, Wufei resmungou:

- Agora, Yuy, você pode dizer o que de _tãão_ importante você tinha para nos contar?

- Primeiro, não me chame de Yuy. Já lhe disse mais de mil vezes que me chamo Akane.

- Certo, certo. E agora?

- Bom, o que eu tinha para contar, é que agora Milli-kun mora oficialmente com a gente!!

Wufei resmungou "Só isso?" antes de ir para a cozinha, Trowa não pareceu nem ter ouvido o que a garota disse, e os outros começaram a gritar e fazer zueira.

Depois do almoço, Milliardo, Cëywyn e Akane foram até a casa de Relena, para pegar as roupas e outros pertences do rapaz. 

- O que faz aqui a esta hora, meu irmão? – perguntou Relena, quando chegaram.

Milliardo abriu a boca para responder, mas Akane interveio:

- Eu e Cëywyn viemos até aqui com o Milliardo para que ele posso pegar as coisas dele.

- Não entendi.

- É simples. – falou Cëywyn – Milliardo vai morar com a gente, agora.

- E o que você define com "gente"?

Relena olhava feio para a garota de cabelos pretos. Era claro que elas nunca simpatizaram uma com a outra. E se estavam juntas no mesmo recinto, era por motivos de força maior (leia-se: Milliardo).

- Bom, _srta. Darlian_ – Cëywyn sempre ignorara o fato de Relena ser uma Peacecraft, e irmã de Milliardo – Eu me refiro a Akane, eu, Dayane, Cho, Hokuto, Alias, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei. 

Vendo a raiva transbordar do olhar de Relena, Zechs tentou amenizar a situação, apressando as coisas o máximo possível.

- Er... eu vou buscar umas coisa lá no meu quarto. Akane, Cëywyn, venham comigo.

Cëywyn lançou um olhar suplicante e significativo para Akane, que, entendo o que a amiga queria, disse a Milliardo:

- Milli-kun, vão vocês dois, que eu tenho que conversar umas coisas com a Relena.

- Certo.

"Eu espero que Relena não perceba o sorriso malicioso da Cey!" – pensou Akane

Por uma meia-hora, Akane se esforçou em pensar em coisas para conversar com Relena, enquanto Cëywyn e Zechs não desciam.

- Eles estão demorando, não? – comentou Relena – Vamos lá em cima ver o que estão fazendo...

- NÃO! Quero dizer.... ele deve ter muitas roupas a pegar. Já devem descer logo.

E dito e feito, em menos de 5 minutos eles desciam as escadas conversando alegremente. Akane muito observadora, percebeu que o batom de Cëywyn estava borrado, e ela ajeitava displicentemente a saia amarrotada e torta. A garota de cabelos castanhos desejou que Relena não percebesse tais detalhes, assim como que os cabelos de Zechs que não estavam alinhados, ou que sua jaqueta estava vestida do avesso. 

- Vamos? – perguntou Akane

- Vamos sim, Kane. – respondeu Milliardo 

Eles se despediram de Relena e rumaram de volta para a Casa dos Pilotos.

N/A: Er... eu queria pedir desculpas pelo capítulo ter ficado tão curto, mas é que eu estou louca para passar para o próximo capítulo. E esse capítulo não tinha muito sentido, mas.... eu precisava deixar claro que o Milliardo agora morava com eles. E... **Cey**, desculpa o que eu fiz com você. Quer dizer, eu acho que você gostou, mas.... eu ia te avisar antes, só que não deu tempo. Não me mate, onegai. **Hokuto**, faz tempão que eu não falo com você, né? Você anda muito sumida, menina! **Cho**, você também é outra que anda sumida. Acho que nem leu o primeiro capítulo da fic! **Alias**, eu tenho te mandado emails, mas você não me responde! Dá um sinal de vida! **Day-chan**, falei com você ultimamente, mas espero que esteja gostando da fic. Você tem aparecido pouco, mas isso vai melhorar, okay? Próximo capítulo em breve, gente. Mandem reviews.


	8. Hokuto, me perdoe

Capítulo 8- Me desculpe, Hokuto

N/A: Ufa! Pelo menos agora eu estou escrevendo essa fic mais rápido. Já tenho pelo menos os próximos 5 capítulos semi-escritos e bolados, então será mais rápido. Espero que gostem do capítulo e, por favor, deixem reviews. Eu imploro, mandem suas críticas, comentários, pelo menos digam que leram. Se não eu vou achar que ninguém lê e vou parar de escrever. É sério.

As semanas, assim como os meses, passaram com rapidez e, antes que ninguém percebesse, já estava perto do Natal. Era dia 15 de dezembro e nenhum deles tinha se dado conta.

Akane acordou naquela manhã sentindo-se feliz. Foi tomar um banho e, quando desceu para tomar café, ficou espantada por perceber que somente Quatre estava na sala.

- Bom dia, Akane! – cumprimentou o loirinho

- Muito bom dia, Quatre-sama. Dormiu bem?

- Sim. Muito bem. 

- Só você está acordado?

- Aham.

- Estranho...

- É que eles ficaram até tarde ontem jogando videogame. 

- Videogame? Temos videogame?

- Zechs trouxe o dele ontem.

- Ah.... Não imagino Heero ou Trowa jogando videogame. 

Quatre riu e foi até a cozinha pegar leite e biscoitos para Akane.

- Brigadinha. – disse ela quando Quatre lhe entregou o leite e os biscoitos.

Eles ficaram um tempo encarando o chão, sem dizer nada. Até que Akane, como sempre, falou:

- Eu tava pensando, Quatre-sama, nós nem enfeitamos a casa para o Natal, né?

- É mesmo. Mas.... acredito que nenhum de nós aqui é muito religioso. A não ser Duo, que foi criado numa igreja. Mas mesmo assim ele nem liga muito para isso.

-Ah, isso é. Mas... não quer dizer que precisemos colocar aquelas estatuetinhas de Jesus e tal. Só..... colocamos luzinhas e uma árvore bem enfeitada. O que acha?

- É uma boa idéia. Podemos consultar os outros assim que eles descerem. 

- Aham.

Naquela tarde, Akane e Quatre foram comprar as coisas para enfeitar a casa. Ninguém se opôs a enfeitar a casa, mas todos tinham algo mais importante para fazer. Heero queria mexer no WingZero, pois afirmava que Cho tinha desregulado alguma coisa, que ele ainda não sabia o que era; Duo e Wufei estavam muuito ocupados jogando videogame; Cho e Alias tinham hora no cabelereiro; Dayane, Hokuto e Trowa estavam sem vontade de ir; Zechs e Cëywyn...... estavam desaparecidos. 

Eles iam andando calmamente pelas ruas semi-desertas do Reino de Sanc. A maioria das lojas estava enfeitada, mas era raro encontrar uma que vendesse coisas de Natal. Foi quando passaram por uma loja que chamava mais a atenção, pois estava mais enfeitada que as outras. 

- Olha só, Quatre! Acho que aqui vende enfeites!!

E puxando o árabe pela mão, Akane entrou na loja. 

* * *

Hokuto, cansada de ler, estendeu-se em sua cama no apertado quarto. Ler era tudo que a distraía atualmente, desde que brigara com Wufei. Ou melhor, desde que ele gritara com ela. Suas amigas tentaram convencê-la de que não devia se aborrecer, pois o chinês era assim mesmo, não ligava para os outros.

Mas desde o momento que chegou naquela casa, Hokuto apaixonara-se imediatamente por ele. Cho não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, e sempre disse que o que chamam de "amor a primeira vista", não passa de uma atração física, que amor só surge quando você conhece a pessoa, convive com ela. Mas... digamos que não se pode dizer que Wufei tenha um físico invejável. 

"Foi... algo nele que me fez ama-lo imensamente." – dissera a garota uma vez para as amigas. 

Cho riu, não acreditando no que Hokuto falara. Talvez porque a garota ruiva nunca tenha realmente amado. Que já namorara todas sabiam. Mas será que não foi só uma atração física? Vai saber. 

O que importa é que Hokuto amava Wufei e se magoara muito com ele. Tentara esquecê-lo, mas... como se esquece de alguém que mora na mesma casa que você? É difícil. E, no fundo no fundo, Hokuto não queria esquecê-lo, pois ainda passava horas pensando nele antes do dormir, ou durante a tarde, ou durante o banho... enfim, sempre que se via sozinha. 

E agora, quando estava só, pegara-se pensando mais uma vez nele. E foi com um susto que ela percebeu a porta do quarto se abrindo lentamente. Secou as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto bem a tempo de ver quem entrava no quarto: Wufei.

Ele olhava diretamente para ela, que ficou vermelha com rapidez e virou o rosto, dizendo, em um tom mais ressentido que ela desejava:

- Você...

Wufei sentou-se na borda da cama dela e colocou sua mão sobre a dela, que retirou-a no mesmo instante.

- Sumeragi... – e vendo a expressão no rosto da garota, ele se corrigiu – Hokuto... não era minha intenção fazer isso com você, quer dizer... não imaginei que fosse reagir desse jeito. Não... estou acostumado a .... ter quem se importe com o que eu faço ou digo. – Ele falava pausadamente, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras. – Me perdoe.

Hokuto, que brincava distraidamente com o buraco da colcha, olhou para ele (que encarava os próprios sapatos) e notou que sua expressão normalmente dura e severa agora estava triste e melancólica. 

Ela passou seus dedos pelo rosto dele levemente, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- Olha, não foi de todo sua culpa, foi também....

- Não mesmo. Foi absolutamente culpa minha. Só minha. 

Ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas não encontra o que dizer.

- Hokuto, eu.... gosto muito de você.

Ela ficou vermelhíssima e olhou novamente para a colcha que cobria sua cama. Depois disse, em tom tão baixo que não passava de um sussurro:

- Eu te amo, Wufei.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e depois a beijou ternamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ele separou-se dela abruptamente, assustando-a.

- O que foi, Wufei? Algum problema?

- Não, é que... é a primeira vez que eu me apaixono, depois da morte de minha esposa e....

- Esposa? Você já foi casado, _Chang_? 

Ao contrário do que se era esperado, Hokuto não estava brava, ou zangada, apenas curiosa. 

- Fui. 

- Mas você só tem 16 anos!

- No meu clã, somos obrigados a nos casar muito cedo. 

- Mas... e a sua esposa?

- Ela... morreu pouco antes de eu me tornar um piloto gundam.

Hokuto abaixou os olhos, tristonha. Mas Wufei segurou seu queixo delicadamente e fez com que ela voltasse a encará-lo.

- Não se deixe afligir por isso. Já passou.

E, dizendo isso, ele a beijou mais intensamente que antes. 

* * * *

- Ufa, foi difícil achar isso tudo, né Quatre?

- Foi mesmo, Kane.

O dia já se punha quando Akane e Quatre voltavam para casa. Levaram um tempão para achar tudo o que queriam, mas finalmente conseguiram.

- Você acha que os outros vão nos ajudar a arrumar?

- É bom que sim, Quatre-sama. Eu melhor, VÃO. Nem que eu tenha que obriga-los.

Quatre e Akane pararam de andar, se olharam e começaram a rir, para depois retomar o caminho de volta para casa.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Deixem reviews, please!! Hokuto-sama, fiz o possível para deixar o Wufei o melhor possível, só não sei se ficou bom. Eu espero que sim.


	9. Heero apaixonado?

Capítulo 9- Heero apaixonado?

N/A: Eu não acredito que consegui escrever três capítulos em um único dia! Eu sei que, afinal, os capítulos ficaram mais curtos, mas é que... eu não estava a fim de escrever capítulos muito longos. Espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Ãhn... agora que eu estava pensando, não sei **como** vou fazer esse capítulo. Sei sobre **o que** quero escrever, mas não como o farei. Droga! Mas, deixe estar, vou acabar pensando em algo.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Wufei foi tomar café, Hokuto já estava na sala, assim como Duo, Alias, Trowa e Dayane. Ao passar por ela, o chinês deu-lhe um beijo rápido, antes de passar pela cozinha, deixando os outros meio... aparvalhados. 

Quando voltou, Wufei percebeu o olhar dos amigos e lançou-lhes um olhar que dizia claramente: "Não está claro??", fazendo com que eles reprimissem as possíveis perguntas.

Fazia uma bela manhã de sol, então eles resolveram fazer um piquenique num parque próximo. As garotas prepararam vários lanches e bolos.

Depois de comer, eles se espalharam pelo parque, cada um fazendo uma coisa diferente. Akane, Quatre e Dayane foram dar comida aos patos; Milliardo e Cëywyn ficaram juntos conversando perto da cesta de comida; Cho se distanciou dos outros e foi para perto do lago, mas do lado oposto de Akane, Quatre e Dayane. Os outros ficaram dormindo debaixo das árvores.

Cho olhava sorridente para o lago. Mas não era seu sorriso de superioridade habitual, mas um sorriso sonhador. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Heero se aproximou dela. 

- Cho... – chamou ele, cauteloso

Meio assustada, ela virou o rosto na direção dele, bruscamente. E foi aí que percebeu que estava tão perto dele, que ouvia sua respiração. Olhou-o por um momento, antes de virar o rosto.

- Heero, não faz isso. – sua voz estava diferente do normal. A falta de sarcasmo fazia muita diferença, tanto na voz quanto no olhar dela.

- Isso o ...

Antes que ele conseguisse terminar de falar, ela pousou seus dedos longos sobre os lábios de Heero. 

- Me deixa falar, porque se eu não disser isso agora, não poderei dizer nunca mais. 

Ele acentiu com a cabeça. 

- Olha... – a ruiva respirou fundo e continuou, evitando olhar diretamente para o japonês – Eu nunca fui de dizer aos outros o que eu sinto. – ela fez uma pausa, enquanto tomava coragem para continuar – Não posso negar que já fiquei com alguns caras, mas... não me lembro de ter sentido algo tão forte por alguém quanto eu sinto por você. Não estou pedindo que corresponda. Só... precisava contar isso a você, antes que me sufocasse. Eu te amo, Heero. 

Então ela virou-se para ele e beijou-o de leve, tão de leve que ele quase não sentiu. E, alegando dor de cabeça aos outros, voltou para casa, deixando um Heero extremamente confuso à beira do lago.

Afinal, além de Akane, Cho era a primeira a demonstrar se importar com Heero. Mas Akane era diferente. Para o piloto ela era... um estorvo, mas que o deixava feliz (mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar isso). Agora Cho... ele não sabia exatamente o que sentia pela garota. Se é que sentia. A declaração da jovem o deixara confuso. Muito confuso. Tão confuso que Heero passou as próximas três noites em claro. E durante o dia, evitava olhar para a ruiva tanto quanto fosse possível. 

Um dia desses, depois de mais uma noite em claro, Heero tomou um decisão. Quando levantara-se, ninguém ainda estava acordado. Então ele escreveu um bilhete para Cho, que pedia que ela se encontrasse com ele assim que terminasse de tomar café no parque onde foram no dia anterior. 

Cho arrumou-se e foi, cautelosa, até o parque. Avistou Heero apoiado no tronco de uma árvore. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, temerosa pela resposta que ele podia te dar. 

Quando já estava ao lado dele, Cho tocou de leve no braço dele, alertando-o de sua presença. Ele, sem mais explicações, enlaçou a jovem pela cintura e beijou-a profunda e apaixonadamente. E depois, sem mais explicações, foi embora, deixando a ruiva parada, estática, no meio do parque.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Bom, o que eu devo dizer? Ninguém põe reviews para mim! Só recebi 5! E já são antigas. Não dá nem uma para cada capítulo. Prometo não me demorar com o próximo. Estou pensando em fazer um extra, sobre o que aconteceu no quarto do Milliardo, no capítulo 7. Isso mesmo, um NC. Deixem suas opiniões.


	10. Uma mudança radical

Capítulo 10- Uma mudança radical 

N/A: Estou brava com vocês, pois não deixam reviews. Só recebi 6 (quatro delas da Hokuto, uma minha [em resposta a uma da Hokuto], uma da Hotaru e uma da Cho). Esse capítulo foi idéia da Cho. As personagens são baseadas em nós mesmas e nós mudamos muito em termos de cabelo e talz desde que a fic começou. Então ela deu a idéia de arrumar isso. Espero que gostem.

Naquela tarde, Relena tinha ido visitar os pilotos. Estava na sala com Akane, Cho, Alias e Dayane, tomando um chá com biscoitos. Hokuto tinha ido ao cinema com Wufei, e Cëywyn (que odeia Relena [vide capítulo 7]) estava cuidando do jardim, em companhia de Trowa.

- Ah, garotas! – exclamou Relena – Quase me esqueço de contar. Contratei uma banda para fazer um show essa noite. Como se chama mesmo... Linkin...

- LINKIN PARK???? – perguntaram as 4 ao mesmo tempo

- Isso mesmo. Pelo visto vocês gostam, não?

- Gostar, Relena? Gostar é pouco perto do que eu, Akane, Alias, Dayane, Cëywyn e Hokuto achamos deles.

- Com certeza! – confirmou Alias e, vendo que Duo passava por lá naquele momento, saindo da casa, completou – Gente eu... vou dar uma saidinha e já volto.

- Okay, Alias! – disse Dayane, completando rapidamente – Mas vê se volta logo, porque se não não tem tempo para se arrumar para o show, heim?

Akane fez um sinal positivo com a mão e saiu. Relena, achando que Dayane não entendera, explicou:

- Mas o show é só de noite, as 20h. Tem pelo menos 6h até lá!

- Seis horas?? – disse a ruiva, olhando para as amigas – Olha Relena, você me desculpe, mas precisamos andar rápido, senão não teremos tempo. É bom a Alias não demorar.

E meio que expulsando educadamente Relena da casa, elas foram para o banheiro. Quatre e Trowa, que estavam escutando atrás da porta, entreolharam-se, ao mesmo tempo abismados e apreensivos.

- Elas precisam de 6 horas para se arrumar?

- Acho que sim, Trowa. Será que vai sobrar para nós?

Eles entreolharam-se de novo e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Vai!

As meninas passaram a tarde toda se arrumando para o show daquela noite. Tomaram um banho demorado, arrumaram as unhas, o cabelo, se maquiaram, escolheram roupa, cuidaram do penteado umas das outras e talz. Alias chegou em cima da hora para se arrumar, mas o fez com calma, alheia ás recomendações das amigas. Meia hora antes do show, elas estavam na sala, esperando que os meninos descessem. Quatre, Trowa e Wufei já estavam lá. Só estavam faltando Duo, Heero e Miliardo.

Akane usava uma calça jeans rasgada, uma blusinha baby look azul escuro, o cabelo preso em duas tracinhas, um lenço do Linkin Park na cabeça e um sapato boneca.Cho usava uma mini-saia preta, com uma bota de cano longo que parece um sapato boneca na frente, vermelha, uma baby look do Linkis Park e o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Cëywyn usava uma calça, com uma baby look do Linkin park, uma sandália preta e o cabelo preso numa trança. Dayane usava uma saia, um all star preto todo pixado escrito Linkin Park na parte branca, o cabelo solto e uma blusinha preta. Alias usava um short preto, uma blusinha frente única verde escuro e o cabelo preso num rabo com duas tranças. E Hokuto vestia um short jeans escuro, sapato boneca, uma camiseta normal do Linkin Park toda customizada e trancinhas altas.

Em poucos minutos eles também desceram e todos puderam ir para o show. As meninas estavam muito animadas, já os meninos só iam pq tinham sido arrastados. Quatre e Milliardo ainda tentavam fingir que estavam ali de bom grado, mas os outros nem se davam ao trabalho. Duo era o que estava mais visivelmente irritado, coisa pouco própria dele. Alias havia contado para as meninas que passara a tarde toda atrás de Duo, obrigando-o a acompanha-la aos lugares que ele mais detestava. Desde que chegara naquela casa, Alias pega no pé do americano sempre que possível.

Depois do show (que, bom, todos sabem como é em um show. Esse não foi diferente, então não tenho porque descreve-lo), Akane e Cho foram pedir autógrafos, e Cho, usando sua beleza natural, conseguiu convencer os seguranças a deixa-las entrar no camarim. As outras não quiseram ir, já que nem eram tãão fãs assim.

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã...

- Pois então. Eles ficaram dando mole pra gente. Não foi, Kane?

- Foi sim, Cho.

- Então por que será que eu não acredito? – respondeu Duo com sarcasmo. As meninas ficaram fazendo bagunça até tarde e ele não conseguiu dormir direito, por isso estava ainda mais mal humorado.

Akane ia responder, mas Cho foi mais rápida:

- Porque você é burro e não acha que seja possível.

- Talvez seja porque vocês não são bonitas o bastante para isso.

Dito isso ele ficou olhando, só esperando a reação delas. Cho pareceu extremamente ofendida, assim como Akane. Mas, enquanto a morena começou a chorar e se trancou no quarto, a ruiva pegou Cëywyn e Alias pelo braço e saiu da casa pisando duro.

Minutos depois, Quatre foi atrás de Akane, seguido por Duo, que estava morrendo de remorso por fazer sua amiga tão querida chorar assim.

Foi muito difícil fazer Akane parar de chorar. Ela tinha realmente ficado magoada, não pelo que Duo falara em si, mas pelo modo com que falara. Mas como seu humor é algo meio volúvel e Duo estava sinceramente, uma ou duas horas depois eles (Duo, Quatre e Akane) já estavam na cozinha, fazendo um bolo de quatro andares. Quando este ficou pronto, Cho, Alias e Cëywyn ainda não haviam voltado. Porém, eles não conseguiram espera-las chegar e começaram a comer o bolo.

Meia hora depois, a porta da casa se abre com um estrondo e entra Alias, seguida por Cëywyn. Antes que alguém pudesse perguntar por Cho, elas anunciaram:

- Apresento-lhes a nova Cho... – começou Cëywyn.

- ... renovada e mais bonita que antes! – completou Alias, dando espaço para que Cho pudesse entrar na sala.

Seus cabelos ruivos que antes iam até a cintura, foram cortados pouco abaixo dos ombros e uma franja cobria sua testa. Os cabelos cortados estavam presos em um rabo bem alto e a franja estava muito bem escovada. Usava uma blusinha preta bem colada, uma calça jeans meio larga, mas beeem escura, quase preta e botas pretas de veludo.Usava anéis de prata, sua habitual gargantilha de prata escrito "sorte". Seus óculos tinham sido substituídos por lentes de contato e seus olhos escuros estavam muito maquiados, com lápis preto e rímel. Usava também um batom muito vermelho, que se destacava no sorriso de triunfo que havia em seu rosto.

Heero, principalmente, olhava-a boquiaberto, não acreditando no que a "namorada" fez, só por causa de uma provocação do americano. Mas não podia negar que ela estava linda.

- E aí, o que acharam? – perguntou Cho ansiosa

- Nossa, Cho, ficou muito legal! – disse Hokuto, que acabara de dar um pancada na cabeça de Wufei, que olhava abobalhado para a ruiva.

Ela se sentou no colo de Heero, que ficou vermelhíssimo instantaneamente, e disse, pegando um pedaço de bolo do prato de Heero:

- Eu também gostei. Tanto do cabelo quanto das roupas novas. A Alias que me ajudou a escolher.

- Muito tudo de bom, miga! – exclamou Akane.

- Eu sei que sou demais.

Todos riram da menina, que se zangou.

N/A: É, mais um capítulo que se acaba. Agradecimentos especiais a Cho, que me ajudou pacas nesse capítulo.


	11. Extra 1: Explicações

N/A: Bom, eu mesma percebi que tinham algumas questões que não ficaram bem explicadas ao longo desses 10 capítulos. Então eu estou deixando os próprios personagens responderem.

**1- Por quê a Akane tem um quarto só para ela? **

Akane: Porque eu sou demais e os garotos me adoram.

Cho: Não é não. É porque você é muito emotiva, complicada e instável emocionalmente. E os garotos sabem disso. Então, pelo bem de todos eles (afinal, ninguém quer te ver irritada ou estressada), resolveram deixá-la sozinha, a fim de descarregar a raiva em qualquer coisa que não fossem suas colegas de quarto, dãh....

Akane: ò_ó

**2- Por que o Quatre nunca tinha antes proposto que eles fossem morar na Mansão Winner? **

Quatre: *vermelho, espiando para ver se ninguém está por perto* Er... porque...

Duo: *aparece do nada* Porque ele sempre esteve pensando em como ele estava feliz por ter a Akane por perto de novo, e se esqueceu de tais detalhes "irrelevantes". *sorriso maléfico*

**3- Afinal, no capítulo 10, o cantor estava ou não dando mole para a Cho e a Akane?**

Akane: Aham.

Cho: Sim.

Os garotos: Não.

Akane e Cho: Sim.

Garotos: Não.

Akane e Cho: Sim.

Garotos: Não.

Serennity, a autora da fic : Olha, isso... eu não sei responder. Afinal, não faz diferença se assim foi ou não. O que importa é que o Duo, mal humorado até não poder mais, disse sem pensar que elas não eram bonitas o suficiente (coisa que só diria quando está de mal humor mesmo, já que ele sempre achou-as [principalmente a Akane] muito bonitas), fazendo com que elas fizessem o que fizeram.

Todos: *emburrados comigo*

**4- Por que a Cëywyn e a Relena se odeiam tanto? A Relena não deveria odiar a Cho, que é a dona do coração do Hee-kun?**

Hokuto: Na verdade, ninguém sabe que o Heero está apaixonado pela Cho. A própria ainda não sabe realmente se ele gosta dela ou não, já que ele nunca demonstra nada (ainda). E, se nem as meninas que moram ali com os dois sabem, a Relena não tem como saber. E a Cëywyn e a Relena se odeiam tanto porque, desde que chegou no Reino Sanc, Cëywyn sempre deixou claro que gostava do Milliardo. Digamos que ela é meio... atirada. Até mesmo uma mosca já percebeu o interesse dela. E Relena não suporta ver o irmão mais velho com outra.

**5- Por que, no primeiro capítulo, quando Quatre vê a Akane no jardim da escola, ela parece diferente, triste. **

Akane: *vermelha* Ãhn....

Cëywyn: Isso é difícil de explicar. Mas... espere até o capítulo 11 e você vai descobrir.

**6- Se desde o começo o Quatre se interessou pela Akane, por que ele nunca falou nada para ela? **

Duo: Porque... oras, porque o Quatre é muito tímido. E a Kane é boba e não percebe.

Akane: Duo-kun! Não sou boba!

**7- A Hokuto e o Wufei estão namorando? **

Hokuto: *vermelha*

Wufei: *mais vermelho* 

Day: Estão sim. 

N/A: Nha.... e é isso. Eu pretendia fazer mais, só que... a criatividade faltou, né? Quem tiver mais perguntas, escreve para mim, que eu faço outro capítulo assim. 


	12. Extra 2: Recapitulando Parte 1

Recapitulando.... parte 1 

N/A: Oi!! Bom, como eu estava meio cansada de escrever essa fic, resolvi fazer uns extras, para ocupar um pouco de tempo, okay? Agora que estamos no capítulo 10, decidi fazer uma retrospectiva da fic. A idéia de fazer isso desse jeito foi da Stranger, que escreveu "Os entes perdidos de Heero". Capítulo 1 

Quatre: Vamos estudar na escola da Relena? 

Todos: NÃO!! 

Heero: Vamos indo. 

Na escola, hora do recreio... 

Quatre: Quem é aquela garota? 

Depois da aula... 

Heero: Não, não e não. 

Voz feminina: Por favor, Hee-kun! 

Heero: Já disse que não, Akane. Ah, oi Quatre. 

Akane: Oi, se lembra de mim? 

Quatre: Não. 

Akane: Você foi mal comigo. 

Quatre: Akane, venha almoçar conosco. 

Akane: Okay! 

Em casa... 

Quatre: Gente, temos visitas. 

Akane: Oi, sou Akane Yuy e conheci todos vocês quando eram menores. 

Capítulo 2 

Akane: Hee-kun, ou você me deixa fazer o que eu quero, ou eu digo pra eles o seu nome verdadeiro. 

Duo: O que você quer, Kane-chan? 

Akane: Pilotar o WingZero! Posso, Hee-kun? 

Heero: Pode. 

No espaço... 

Duo: Ih, gente, o Milliardo vem vindo... 

Akane: Milli-kun? Onde? *pula em cima de Milliardo* 

Milliardo: Oi gente. 

Akane: *passando muito mal* Não, gente, eu tô bem 

Duo: Akane, por que você não vai morar com a gente? 

**Capítulo 3 **

Heero e Wufei: NÃO!! 

Akane: Eu quero sim. 

Duo: Vamos passear, Kane. 

Akane: Vamos! 

Quatre: Enquanto isso nós arrumamos o quarto dela. *vão arrumar o quarto* 

Akane: *chega em casa* Ah, eu não sei pq o Duo ficou batendo em uns rapazes na rua... *inocente* 

Duo: Por que a sua saia é muito curta! 

Capítulo 4 

Akane: TARADO!! 

Wufei: *parado só de cueca na porta do quarto da Akane* 

Quatre: *preocupado* O que houve? 

Duo: Ah, é só o Wufei. 

Mais tarde: 

*toca a campainha* 

Akane: Eu vou atender! Deve ser o Milli-kun! 

Milliardo: Oi! 

*toca de novo a campainha e Akane vai de novo atender* 

Akane: *grita histericamente e vai para a sala com 3 meninas* 

Akane: Gente, essas são as minhas amigas: Cho, Cëywyn e Hokuto. 

Cho, Cëywyn e Hokuto: Oi! 

Cho: Nossa! Como eles são fofos! *olhando para os pilotos* Nós vamos TER que morar aki! 

Os garotos: QUÊ!?? 

Akane: Ótima idéia! 

Hokuto: Vamos tomar um banho! 

*elas vão e eles espiam* 

Cho: Isso não vai ficar barato. 

Capítulo 5 

*toca a campainha as 6h da manhã* 

Akane: *morrendo de sono* Quem é? 

Dayane: Oi!!!! 

Heero: *acorda com a gritaria* Quem são as loucas? 

Akane: Essas são minhas amigas Alias e Dayane, que também vão morar com a gente. 

A tarde... 

Day: Vamos tomar sorvete? 

Todos: Vamos! 

Heero: Hn 

* chove e eles se molham* 

N/A: Bom, aqui está a primeira parte da recapitulação da primeira parte da fic. Digo primeira parte pq acho que a fic vai ter em torno de uns 20 capítulos. Logo logo eu ponho o resto. 


	13. Extra 3: Recapitulando Parte 2

Recapitulando.... parte 2 

. N/A: Nhai! Vamos começar com a segunda parte da recapitulação. Isso me dá um pouco de preguiça, mas... 

Capítulo 6 

Quatre: Eu estou gripado. 

Duo: Eu também. 

Heero: Eu também. 

Trowa: Eu também. 

Wufei: Eu também. 

Milliardo: Eu também. 

Akane: Eu não. 

Cho: Eu não. 

Alias: Eu não. 

Cëywyn: Eu não. 

Dayane: Eu não. 

Hokuto: Eu não. Vamos fazer um mingau para a Dayane estragar e eu derrubar na cabeça do Wufei? 

Dayane: VAMOS!!! 

*elas fazem o mingau, Dayane deixa cozinhar demais e estraga e Hokuto joga na cabeça do Wufei, que grita com ela. * 

Cho: E se nós pegássemos os gundams deles e fossemos brincar de salvar o mundo? 

Alias: Para depois ganhar nossos próprios mobile suits em recompensa 

Akane: Só se a gente puder dizer coisas idiotas! 

Hokuto: Vamos lá!! 

Capítulo 7 

Akane: Milli-kun, já que a casa é "grande", porque você não vem morar com a gente?

Milliardo: Eu.... 

Akane: Oba!! Combinado. Eu e a Cey vamos com você hoje pegar suas coisas. 

Cey: É, lá na casa da sua irmã chata. 

Na casa da Relena: 

Relena: O que vieram fazer na MINHA casa? *voz de quem acabou de acordar* 

Milliardo: Vamos até meu quarto pegar minhas coisas, meninas. 

Cëywyn: Eu vou com você. A Kane tem que ficar e conversar com a Relena, _né miga_?? 

Akane: Oh, sim, sim. 

*Milliardo e Cëywyn sobem* 

Capítulo 8 

Hokuto: *no quarto chorando* 

Wufei: *entra* Desculpa. 

Hokuto: Tudo bem, eu te amo. 

Wufei: Eu também, mas já fui casado 

Hokuto: Sério? 

Wufei: -_-* É..... mas ela morreu. 

Hokuto: Ah....... 

Wufei: Mas foi a muito tempo. *dá um beijo em Hokuto* 

Hokuto: *dá um beijo em Wufei* 

Wufei: *sai do quarto* 

Capítulo 9 

Todos: *vão fazer piquenique no parque* 

Cho: *calada a triste em um canto* 

Heero: *chega* 

Cho: Heero, eu gosto muito de você. *sai andando* 

Heero: *fica três noites sem dormir e depois vai lá e dá um beijo em CHo* 

Capítulo 10 

Relena: Vai ter um show do Linkin Park hoje a noite.

Cho: Legal. Mas vc tem que ir, para que possamos nos arrumar. Tchau. 

Alias: *vai encher a paciência de Duo* 

No dia seguinte.... 

Cho: E aí eles ficaram dando mole pra gente lá no show. 

Akane: É, o vocalista era o mais bonito. 

Duo: *super mal-humorado* Vocês não são bonitas o bastante para isso. 

Akane: *começa a chorar e vai para o quarto* 

Cho: *vai no cabelereiro e muda todo o visual* 

N/A: E é isso. Sei que ficou horrível, mas é que eu precisava terminar isso rápido, e não estou a fim de continuar a escrever esse extra. Mas aí está isso. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. 


	14. A Outra Face

Capítulo 11- A Outra Face 

N/A: Nhai!! Depois de descarregar minha raiva através da minha personagem Seren, senti-me inspirada para escrever esse capítulo.

Era outra bela manhã que nascia. (Vocês já perceberam como eu gosto de começar os capítulos assim?). E os pilotos e as garotas tomavam o café da manhã na sala, já que a mesa da cozinha era muito pequena. Como uma casa que outrora fora ocupada por cinco pessoas, poderia ser habitada por doze? Akane era a única que não dividia o quarto com ninguém. Os outros 11 se espremiam em 2 quartos (Milliardo, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa e Wufei em um e Hokuto, Alias, Dayane, Cëywyn e Cho em outro).

- Vocês não acham que a casa está ficando pequena para tanta gente? – disse Quatre, como quem quer falar algo mais sobre isso

- Tudo culpa dele! – disse Cho apontando acusadoramente para Milliardo

- Oras, não culpe quem não tem culpa! – retrucou Wufei – A culpa é sua e das suas amigas!

O chinês recebeu um olhar mortal da namorada, mas pareceu ignorar. Odiava perder uma boa briga.

- Por que nossa?

- Por que foram vocês que se mudaram para cá, superpopulando a nossa casa!

- E o Peacecraft ali?

- Ele só veio porque vocês vieram. Se vocês não tivessem vindo, ele não estaria aqui.

- Não é não.

- É sim.

- Não é não.

- É sim.

- Não é não.

- É sim.

- Não é não.

- É sim.

- Não é não.

- É sim.

- Não é não.

- É sim.

Os outros ouviam a briga em silêncio. Até que Quatre mandou-os se calarem.

- Não me deixaram terminar de falar! Eu não estava acusando ninguém. Na verdade, eu estava pensando numa coisa hoje de manhã. Eu nunca sugerira isso antes, porque éramos só nós cinco e...

- Mas já faz meses que estamos aqui!

- Eu sei! Mas me esqueci de mencionar que minha mansão em L4 ainda está vazia. Nós podíamos...

- "tima idéia, Quatre. Já era hora de sairmos dessa casa apertada. Finalmente você teve uma idéia boa. – diz Cho

Quatre olha com cara de "Ei!" para a ruiva, mas decide ignorar.

Em menos de 2 horas eles tinham conseguido convencer Howard a mandar uma nave bem grande que pudesse transportar a todos e suas bagagens "minimamente básicas" até L4. As meninas tinham muuuuuita bagagem (por serem exatamente como são, isso já era esperado). Milliardo também levava muitas roupas, já que você pode perceber que ele se veste muito bem (apesar de que Quatre também, mas, oras, a mansão é dele, ele tem roupas lá.). Já Duo não tinha tantas roupas assim, mas se preocupava muito com o seu cabelo comprido, que fazia questão de estar sempre muito bem cuidado. Os outros até que não tinham tantas coisas a levar.

De cinco em cinco minutos, Cho e Alias reclamavam e faziam comentários do tipo "Se o Quatre não fosse tão distraído e cabeça-dura, não estaríamos a tanto tempo nos espremendo naquela casinha" ou "Se ele passasse menos tempo admirando a Kane, esse tipo de coisa não aconteceria", deixando-o muito vermelho. Akane só ria e ficava, se possível, mais vermelha que o árabe.

Para acabar com o sofrimento do amigo, Trowa mandou que as garotas ficassem quietas.

Algumas horas muitos comentários depois, eles chegaram na imponente Mansão Winner.

- Nussa!!! – fez Day, assim que a viu.

Eles entraram pelos portões dourados, que davam para um lindo jardim em flor. A porta principal era grande, ladeada por corrimãos também dourados que terminavam em estatuetas também douradas de leões. Quatre chamou os criados, que levaram as malas para dentro e as deixaram no saguão de entrada, esperando que Quatre dissesse para onde leva-las. Assim que todos estavam parados no amplo saguão de mármore, ladeados pelas inúmeras malas e pelos criados, Quatre pediu:

- Por favor, levem essas malas para a ala oeste, no segundo andar. Mas estas, - pediu, apontando para as quatro grandes malas de Akane – deixe naquele quarto que pedi para arrumarem.

Cho olhou para Hokuto, que olhou para Alias, que olhou para Heero, que olhou para Milliardo, que olhou para Wufei, que olhou para Day, que olhou para Trowa, que olhou para Cëywyn, que olhou para Duo que sorriu maliciosamente para o loirinho, que ficou vermelho na hora.

Depois de alguns incômodos minutos em silêncio, Dayane resmungou:

- Nha.... eu to com fome..... Quando vamos almoçar?

Quatre, que ainda evitava olhar diretamente para qualquer um, incluindo Akane, respondeu:

- Já pedi que os cozinheiros preparassem o almoço. Por que vocês não vão descansar um pouco da viagem?

- Boa idéia! – disse Cëywyn se encaminhando para a escada. A morena virou para trás de repente e perguntou ao árabe – n_nU Onde ficam os nossos quartos?

O loirinho, cujas faces já tinham voltado á cor normal, riu discretamente antes de se adiantar e pedir que eles o seguissem.

Quatre deixou cada um em um grande quarto de hóspedes, mas, propositalmente, deixou Akane para o fim. Quando só estavam os dois no corredor, Quatre olhou para ela por um momento, e ficou vermelho, pois percebeu que ela o encarava com ternura. Murmurou para que ela o seguisse e conduziu-a por vários corredores, até chegarem á parte norte da casa, onde ficavam os aposentos dos membros da família. Akane reconheceu aqueles corredores, por onde tanto tinha brincado nos meses que passou ali quando criança. Sorriu para o loirinho, compreendendo aonde ele a estava levando.

Ele parou em frente a uma porta de madeira clara, na qual ainda estava pendurada uma plaquinha de cerâmica com o nome da garota.

Akane abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, afundando seus pés no denso e fofo tapete que cobria todo o aposento (eita tapetinho grande, heim?). Virou para Quatre e pulou em seu pescoço.

-Nhai!! Obrigada, Quatre-chan. Obrigada mesmo.

Ele sorriu também e se retirou, indo para seu próprio quarto.

Eles almoçaram e depois saíram para fazer outras coisas. Dormir, nadar na piscina, sauna, andar a cavalo, ou desfrutar da bela paisagem que cercava a imponente mansão.

Mas chegou uma hora em que não sabiam o que iam fazer. Então Quatre sugeriu que fossem dar um passeio a cavalo. Todos concordaram na hora. Foram até o estábulo, e cada um escolheu um cavalo. Quatre sugeriu que fossem por uma trilha que seguia, adentrando uma floresta. Se não saíssem da trilha, com certeza não iriam se perder.

Mas quem disse que, uma hora e meia depois, eles se lembraria disso? No começo, alguns deles andavam aos pares e outros em grupos de 3 ou 4. Porém, Duo resolveu propor uma corrida. Todos, menos Wufei, Trowa, Cëywyn e Milliardo, aceitaram (o Quatre foi duramente convencido por Akane).

A floresta não era exatamente densa, mas tinha bastante árvores (altas e densas, que mal deixavam que a luz passasse), sendo algumas delas frutíferas. Ao avistar uma amoreira carregada, Dayane e Cho deram gritinhos de alegria e desviaram-se da corrida, adentrando a floresta, a procura das amoreiras. E com isso, desviaram-se também da trilha. Os outros, quando perceberam, desviaram-se atrás delas.

De repente, Cho e Dayane pararam, permitindo aos outros alcançarem-nas.

-Droga, as amoras ainda estão verdes! Corremos por nada, Day!

- Que pena mesmo, Cho!

Os outros que iam se aproximando, tinham as mais diferentes reações:

Akane: É uma pena mesmo, eu tava louca para comer amoras!

Alias: E eu que queria fazer um bolo com elas! Humpft...

Hokuto: E a nossa corrida?

Quatre: O que houve? Vocês se machucaram?

Heero: *só resmungou, pois o olhar assassino de Cho pairava sobre ele*

Duo: Droga! Só porque eu estava ganhando.... u_u

Cëywyn e Milliardo: *conversando apaixonadamente, alheios a tudo*

Trowa: *caladão*

Wufei: *fez o que Heero teria feito, se não fosse impedido* O QUÊ???? N"S DESVIAMOS DA TRILHA, COM O RISCO DE NOS PERDERMOS, S" PORQUE ESSAS LOUCAS TINHAM VISTO AMORAS??? S" AMORAS??? EU NEM GOSTO DE AMORAS!!! SE N"S NÃO CONSEGUIRMOS VOLTAR PARA CASA, A CULPA SERÁ DE VOCÊS, E S" DE VOCÊS DUAS! ESTÃO ME OUVINDO? A CULPA NÃO SERÁ DO DUO OU DA AKANE, MAS S" DA CHO E DA DAYANE!! VOCÊS PRECISAM PENSAR MAIS NOS SEUS ATOS (n/a: olha só quem fale, né? ¬¬U), ANTES DE COLOCAR A TODOS N"S EM PERIGO, OUVIRAM!??

Todos eles desmontaram dos cavalos enquanto Wufei falava. Ouviu-se um chiado, do vento batendo nas folhas das árvores, e um barulho de cascos batendo, mas foram encobertos pela voz estridente do chinês. Quando ele finalmente acabou, Quatre se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, enquanto falava:

- Não se preocupe, amigo. Não devemos estar muito longe, e os cavalos estão comigo a tanto tempo que devem saber voltar pra casa sozinhos! (n/a: gente, não é brincadeira, uma vez eu fui numa pousada, e lá se vocês soltasse as rédeas, os cavalos voltavam direitinho até o estábulo. n_n) Falando neles, cadê os cavalos?

Assim que o loirinho falou, todos perceberam que os cavalos não estavam mais lá.

- Deve ter sido quando o vento balançou as árvores. Eles podem ter se assustado e fugido! – observou Hokuto.

- Beleza! – começou Cëywyn, que finalmente entendera o que se passava – Além de estarmos no meio de uma floresta com muitos bichos perigosos...

- E nojentos! – interrompeu a ruiva

- ¬¬U Então, como EU estava dizendo, com muitos bichos perigosos, nosso único meio de sair acabou de fugir galopando de medo!

- n_nU Não precisa ser tão dramática, Cey! – disse Akane

- E não precisam ter medo. – acrescentou Quatre – Eu conheço essa floresta como a palma da minha mão. Sairemos daqui num instante.

Então, confiando nas habilidades de Quatre (tipo, senso de direção [uma coisa que eu não tenho], conhecimento da floresta, e etc... [sei que vocês não devem estar interessados, mas sabem que a expressão "et cetera" vem do latim?]), todos o seguiram. Assim como fizeram na ida para a mansão, na manhã daquele mesmo dia, Cho e Alias começaram a reclamar o tempo todos, por estarem perdidas. Wufei estava muito bravo, resmungando sempre. Não podia descontar sua raiva em Cho porque senão Heero o mataria sem piedade, e não podia descontar em Dayane, porque prezava a amizade que a garota tinha com sua (de Wufei, obviamente) namorada. Os outros iam conversando, Quatre ia na frente guiando, com uma Akane muito saltitante ao seu lado.

Já andavam a algum tempo quando, para surpresa de todos, Dayane exclamou:

- Olha só a minha pulseira! A uns 10 minutos atrás eu havia percebido que ela não estava no meu pulso, e já dava ela como perdida para sempre. Valeu a pena rezar, deu certo!

Então todos olharam para Quatre, que olhou de volta com cara de "n_nU". Então Alias olhou bem fundo nos olhos azuis dele, e disse, com uma voz de dar muuuito medo:

- ¬¬" Quer dizer que estamos andando em círculos, sr. Winner? Não era você que conhecia essa floresta?

- Er... bem..... mas de uma coisa podem ter certeza. Eu era um ótimo escoteiro. Se tivermos que passar a noite aqui, não será problema.

- É mesmo! – disse Dayane – Já está escuro!

- Não, Day! Se você não percebeu, está escuro desde que chegamos aqui, e não passavam das 15h. É a floresta que é escura mesmo.– explicou Akane, pacientemente

- Ah.....

- Mas falando sério agora, gente. Que horas são?

- São... 20h, Hokuto.

- Brigadinha, Hee-kun. Gente, não é melhor montar-mos acampamento? Já é noite, não adianta tentar vagar por aqui.

Então enquanto Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei e Milliardo foram buscar lenha e procurar comida, as meninas armavam barracas. (sabe, não barracas de camping, mas com bambus e folhas.)

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, os meninos estavam voltando. Encontram quatro barracas armadas, e as meninas sentadas no chão, conversando.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Alias – trouxeram as coisas?

- Sim, sim, gata! – respondeu Duo (quem mais responderia assim? ¬¬U) – bastante lenha, e muitas frutas que fomos encontrando pelo caminho. Trouxemos até amoras!

- Que bom. Olhem, aquelas duas barracas da direita são de vocês. Dividam-se em dois grupos de 3, okay? E aquelas ali da esquerda são nossas. – e vendo o olhar malicioso de Duo, Alias completou – E, como não confiamos em nenhum de vocês, a não ser no Quatre, que é inocente demais para tentar alguma coisa, iremos nos revezar para montar guarda contra vocês.

Duo fechou a cara, não tanto por ter seu plano frustrado, mas pela falta de confiança delas. Mas isso passou assim que Akane pulou em seu pescoço, e propôs:

- Vamos jogar um jogo, para passar o tempo?

- E qual seria ele, Kane?

- Nha, Dou-kun, por que não Verdade ou Desafio?

Todos concordaram. Heero e Trowa acenderam uma fogueira antes de se juntar á roda. Trowa não queria, mas Dayane pulou no pescoço dele e pediu por favor e ele, super vermelho, murmurou um "Isso é golpe baixo, Dayane!" antes de se sentar.

Eles usaram a garrafa de água de Cëywyn, que estava vazia. Como todos conheciam as regras, ninguém precisou explicar como funcionava o jogo. Akane só falou:

- Bom, vai funcionar do seguinte modo: Heero, você consegue saber quando alguém mente, né?

- Sim.

- Mesmo que minta muito bem, tipo o Duo?

- Mesmo assim.

- Então tá. Quando pedirem verdade, você verifica se a pessoa mente. Mas não vale se fazer de desentendido quando for com a Cho, viu? – Heero ficou vermelho, mas Akane continuou – Se mentir, você avisa, e a pessoa que mentir vai.... ter que tirar uma peça de roupa. (n/a: Cey, me desculpa, eu sei que você usou isso na sua fic, mas é que eu não pensei em coisa melhor. Gente, a minha miga Cey usou essa coisa de tirar uma peça de roupa na fic dela "Da Magia a Sedução", de Beyblade.). E se não aceitar um desafio também.

- Certo! – responderam todos.

- Vale qualquer tipo de pergunta, Kane? – pelo sorriso de Duo, percebia-se do que ele estava falando

- Aham. Qualquer tipo.

- Quem começa?

- Pode começar você mesma, Hokuto!

Hokuto girou a garrafa. Duo pergunta para Milliardo.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Droga! É verdade que... você e Akane já tiveram um caso?

Todos olhavam de Duo para Akane, e dela para Milliardo.

- Você bebeu, Maxwell?? É óbvio que não!

Akane olhava fixamente para Heero, que respondeu:

- Ele não mente.

Com o passar do tempo, Duo aprimorava suas perguntas, deixando a pessoa cada vez mais encabulada. E seus desafios eram os piores. Ele fez Trowa falar por 10 minutos sem parar, Hokuto colocar um besouro na boca por 3 minutos, Heero dar um beijo (mas beijo mesmo) em Cho e Wufei fazer uma declaração de amor para Hokuto. Falando nisso, Wufei estava só de cueca (de tanto que mentira), Trowa só estava sem os sapatos (não aceitara um desafio de Alias de dançar "conga" sem roupa. ¬¬), Heero permanecia completamente vestido, Quatre já não vestia o casaco nem a camisa de equitação (se recusou a responder duas perguntas sobre sua vida amorosa), Duo já não vestia quase nada. Aliás, se dependesse das meninas, ele já estaria devendo até os ossos (por tantas mentiras sobre seu passado), mas Heero proibiu-o de tirar a roupa íntima. Milliardo só não vestia o sobretudo. Das meninas, faltavam só uma peça, no máximo duas.

- Okay, é sua vez de girar a garrafa, Quatre-chan!

Obedecendo á amiga de infância, o árabe girou a garrafa. Duo perguntava para Cëywyn.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Sabe, não que eu tenha medo de desafios, mas... tenho medo é de você, Duo. Quero verdade.

Duo ficou uns momentos pensando. Aos poucos seu estoque de perguntas boas ia se acabando. Então se lembrou de uma pergunta que estava louco para fazer, mas tinha deixado para o fim.

- Ei, você e o Milliardo já transaram?

O conde do Trovão ficou vermelho, e os outros ralharam com Duo, por fazer tal pergunta. Sem qualquer inibição, ela respondeu:

- Já.

Meio espantado com a sinceridade e naturalidade dela, ele começou a gargalhar como louco, antes de anunciar.

- Estou com muito sono, boa noite pra vocês.

Os amigos o olharam com receio. Não era normal Duo sair assim no meio de um jogo, mesmo por causa de sono.

- Vamos continuar? – propôs Dayane

Depois de um silêncio, Akane falou o que todos estavam pensando:

- Sem o Duo-kun não tem graça...

Depois de outros minutos de silêncio, Hokuto perguntou:

- Quem vai ficar no primeiro turno?

- Eu fico.

- Não precisa, Kane. Você está morta de sono. Vá dormir que eu fico.

- Brigada, Alias. Você é uma amigona!

Então todos se despediram e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram cedo. Realmente as meninas se dividiram em turnos de 1h30 para vigiarem as duas cabanas. Mas os meninos não tentaram nada. Depois de um rápido banho no rio ali perto, eles voltaram a andar, procurando pela saída. Todos concordaram que Quatre era melhor como escoteiro do que como guia.

Para encurtar um pouco a história, mais dois dias se passaram até que eles acharam a trilha, e conseguissem voltar para a Mansão Winner. Chegaram ao entardecer, e foram recepcionados pelos criados, que pareciam aliviadíssimos em vê-los de volta.

Um a um eles foram tomar uma banho decente e comer.

A noite estava estrelada como sempre. Akane estava na varanda da sala de estar, que dava para o jardim, olhando para as estrelas. Quatre se aproximou dela devagar e ficou ao seu lado, observando as estrelas também. Sem olhar para ela, ele perguntou:

- O que foi?

Ela se assustou, pois não havia percebido a presença dele. Mas quando falou, sua voz parecia distante.

- Nada....

Ele suspirou e virou-se de costas para o jardim.

- Quem nada é peixe. Ou sereia, se preferir. Me conta....

Akane continuava olhando para o céu. Sua expressão era tristonha, nostálgica e deixava transparecer que sentia muita saudades de algo ou de alguém. E foi sem nem ao menos olhar para ele, que ela, depois de dar um longo suspiro, respondeu:

- Sabe, quando... meu pai era vivo, nós costumávamos fazer acampamentos como esse. Claro que era algo combinado, tínhamos barracas, comida e toda uma programação. – nessa hora ela sorriu tristemente – E esse passeio "improvisado" me fez lembrar do meu pai.

Akane não consegue mais segurar, e começa a chorar. Quatre a aconchega em seus braços. A morena fica soluçando por uns minutos antes de conseguir voltar a falar, ainda meio chorosa.

- Sinto falta dele, Quatre-sama! Ele não tinha muito tempo de folga, mas era um excelente pai, sempre preocupado com o meu bem-estar, passando cada segundo de folga comigo, ligando sempre para saber como eu estava... Mas ele não pode mais passar seu tempo comigo! Ele não está mais conosco! Ele.... morreu e me deixou sozinha. Eu não tinha ninguém. Eu preciso de alguém que cuide me mim. Não consigo ser feliz sozinha. Mas não tenho quem me aguente tanto tempo, que cuide de mim, pergunte como estou, o que fiz hoje, se me diverti. Não tenho quem me aconselhe, ou me diga quando o que faço é errado, impulsivo ou inconseqüente. Não posso viver assim, Quatre. Não posso!

Então ela voltou a chorar, agora com mais força. O árabe a abraçava e afagava seus cabelos castanhos. Quando ela se acalmou um pouco, ele disse, com uma voz calma, protetora:

- Shh.... Você não está mais sozinha, Kane. Você tem ás suas amigas, os outros pilotos, e você tem a mim.

Ela olhou para ele, não esperando que dissesse coisa semelhante. Mas logo sorriu. Quatre secou-lhe as lágrimas, e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios trêmulos.

- Não está mais sozinha.... – repetiu ele – Você deveria saber que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar, nem que seja de madrugada, ou quando estou fazendo algo importante, pois você é mais importante que qualquer coisa para mim. Eu te amo.

Sorrindo, ela o abraçou com força, e sussurrou-lhe:

- Eu também te amo.

Akane afastou-se e foi andando em direção á porta da varanda. Quando chegou lá, virou-se para trás e disse:

- Boa Noite.

E só então foi para o seu quarto, adormecendo com um sorriso no rosto.

N/A: E é isso. Fim de mais um capítulo. Acho que a fic já está na metade. Apesar que eu sei que a Cey queria que a fic tivesse mais de 40 capítulos, eu nunca conseguiria escrever tanto. E acho que ninguém me agüentaria tanto assim. Dedico esse capítulo a.... bom, esquece. Prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo.

Ah! Cey, nhã... agora você acha que o capítulo tem um tamanho bom, ou ainda está pequeno??


	15. Quando Todos Atuam Juntos

Capítulo 12- Quando todos atuam juntos 

N/A: Nha.... esse capítulo eu achei que foi uma idéia idiota fazê-lo, e por várias vezes cogitei não escrevê-lo. Só que se eu não o fizesse, para que serviria as garotas terem ganhado Mobile Suits, se não os usariam, né? Então esse capítulo conta quando eles todos juntos foram tentar deter um ataque no espaço.

Uns três dias depois, Wufei estava passeando com Hokuto nos jardins da Mansão, quando seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu, e respondeu coisas com "Sim", "Entendido", "Já estamos a caminho", antes de desligar e dizer á namorada que precisavam reunir o pessoal.

Quando estavam todos no escritório, e então Wufei falou:

- Coronel Sally me ligou ainda a pouco, pedindo que todos nós nos dirigíssemos para o espaço, a noroeste da Terra, onde um grupo de antigos soldados da Facção Treize estavam irados pela morte de seu comandante e pretendiam se vingar das colônias.

Depois que disse isso, ele se arrependeu, pois esquecera que Akane ainda era sensível quando se falava na morte de Treize Kushrenada. Mas ela logo recobrou a alegria e perguntou, inocentemente:

- Mas Treize não morreu já a algum tempo?

- É, mas... os rebeldes nunca tiveram chance de se vingar. – explicou Heero

- Ah..... O que estamos esperando?? Não vejo a hora de pilotar o Épyon.

Todos olharam para Akane com cara de "¬¬U", antes de irem se aprontar para a batalha.

Em poucos minutos já estavam no espaço, esperando que a tropa de MS dos inimigos chegasse até eles. Akane, toda empolgada no Épyon, começou a falar:

- Cho, você como já pilota bem, acho que é melhor ficar com a Cey ao meu lado, pra me encobrirem, caso eu faça algo de errado. E você, Hokuto... – Akane se interrompeu, quando percebeu que Heero olhava com frieza para ela. – O que foi, Hee-kun?

- Akane, sou eu quem dou as ordens e armo estratégias.

- n_nU Desculpa!

Heero disse como cada um deveria se posicionar, como deveria atacar, cada um deles sempre tendo algumas das garotas em seu campo de visão, para que nada acontecesse com elas. Mas elas poderiam lutar livremente.

Quando as tropas se aproximaram, eles partiram para o ataque. Cho errou a alavanca, se impulsionando para trás. Levou um susto e, até conseguir pegar o jeito da coisa, levou um tempo. Akane só se protegia, mas não conseguia matar ninguém, se esse alguém não a ameaçava naquele instante. Mas no geral a luta foi boa. Até Wufei concordou que elas lutaram bem. Pena que acabaram se aproximando muito de uma colônia, terminando a luta nas ruas, matando alguns civis.

Akane fez questão de sair do Épyon só para ajudar um garoto a encontrar sua família. Quando estava voltando para o MS, teve a impressão de ver alguém dobrar uma esquina, e estar usando a capa que Treize normalmente usava. Mas como poderia ser só alucinação, ela resolveu ficar quieta e não comentar com ninguém.

N/A: Nha! O capítulo ficou curtíssimo, mas... não tinha como evitar, o capítulo era só isso mesmo. Mas o próximo vai ser maior e mais legal. Só uma dica. Lembrem-se de uma coisa que ficou pendente no capítulo 4. Prometo tentar não demorar muito. Mas não deve demorar, é que, como vocês devem saber, eu escrevo mais em época de aulas. Beijos para todos e... espero reviews.


	16. A Vingança

Capítulo 13- A vingança 

N/A: Oi de novo!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que alguém ainda continue a ler a fic. Bom, peço desculpas pelo tamanho do capítulo anterior. Eu mesma reconheço que ficou muito pequeno. Eu nem ao menos queria escreve-lo, mas.... se eu não o fizesse, ia ficar um buraco na história.

Esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos, e eu espero conseguir escrevê-lo direitinho. Não quero que fique muito pequeno, mas..... eu normalmente (em exceção o capítulo 11) costumo direcionar bem o capítulo, não ficando enrolando muito, porque assim a fic rende mais capítulos. Mas esse eu vou fazer o máximo para que este fique bem legal.

Eu acho incrível que, quando normalmente as outras autoras escrevem mais durante as férias, eu escrevo mais durante as aulas. Se eu passar uma tarde toda escrevendo, acho que consigo fazer no mínimo uns 3 capítulos. Eu sei que as minhas outras fics estão abandonadas enquanto isso, mas.... é que Toki wo Koeru Omoy eu ainda estou na metade do novo capítulo (me enjoei da fic e vou termina-la no mínimo de capítulos possíveis), Harry Potter e o Portal Secreto também já está no fim, mas eu estou com preguiça de digitar o novo capítulo, e Harry Potter e os Treze Tesouros eu deixei só no pc que está no conserto, e não lembro onde parei. É que esse é um ponto complicado da história, onde chega exatamente no ponto-chave da fic.

Bom, a minha nota já está imensa, então..... é isso. Nos vemos no fim da capítulo.

Alias acordou muito bem disposta naquele dia, sentindo que seria esse um bom dia para idéias malignas. As vezes acordava muito feliz, outras acordava mal humorada, as vezes com um humor macabro, propício a vinganças. E esse era um desses dias.

Desceu para o café da manhã e percebeu que quase ninguém estava acordado ainda e a mesa do café ainda não estava posta. Então dirigiu-se para a sala de estar, onde só Heero e Trowa estavam. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimenta-los antes de mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos e começar a maquinar planos diabólicos. Mesmo quase nunca os executando, ela sabia que, se ficasse mesmo bom, esse ela conseguiria colocar em prática, e seria aclamada com louvores pela boa idéia. Tudo se baseava numa coisa que Cho havia contado para ela, que aconteceu um dia antes dela e Dayane chegarem, e foi prometida uma vingança que nunca aconteceu. Apesar dela não ter estado presente, sentia-se no direito de zelar para que suas amigas tivessem uma vingança decente.

Duas horas se passaram até que o café foi servido e, até então a garota ficara maquinando um plano. Durante o café, ela contou discretamente a Cho, sua companheira de estratégias malignas. Depois de ter sua idéia aprovada, Alias contou a idéia o mais baixo possível ás outras, de modo que os rapazes não percebessem que algo era cochichado entre elas. Para não dar bandeira, Alias contou para Akane, enquanto Cho contou para Day. Depois Akane contou para Cëywyn e Day para Hokuto. Não foi tão difícil passar a informação, assim como não foi difícil não deixar transparecer que algo não estava normal e, quando iniciaram a conversa combinada, ninguém suspeitou.

- E então, - perguntou Cho, enquanto depois de dar um gole de suco de laranja – o que vamos fazer hoje?

De acordo com o que fora combinado, Akane respondeu:

- Por que não vamos fazer um passeio até a cidade? Eu precisava comprar um creme para mim.

- Mas está tão quente.... não podemos ir outro dia? – replicou Duo.

Por sorte, Alias imaginara que Duo diria alguma coisa desse tipo, ao que Akane olhou para ele com um olhar de súplica, e ele não resistiu, aceitando. Tudo ficou em silêncio, até que Cho cutucou Hokuto, que disse:

- Então podemos ir para lá, vemos o que Akane quer, almoçamos no novo restaurante italiano que abriu e depois voltamos para casa. Eu estava pensando se não podíamos ficar praticando esgrima a tarde...

- "timas idéias, Hokuto! – disse Quatre - Vou pedir para o motorista aprontar o carro, enquanto nós nos trocamos.

Todos concordaram e foram até seus respectivos quartos, se arrumarem para dar um passeio. Alias, quando se viu sozinha, começou a dar sonoras gargalhadas, pois tudo estava indo como ela imaginava.

Eles foram em uma van, já que na limusine de Quatre não caberiam todos. Chegaram, e o calor era insuportável. Por uma cruel obra do destino (leia-se, Alias), o ar condicionado da van não estava funcionando também. Todos usavam o menos de roupa que podiam. Os garotos andavam todos sem camisa, as meninas todas de vestidos frescos, ou saias, com tops ou blusas de alcinha. Realmente o calor era imenso. Por sorte, a loja de cosméticos onde Akane queria ir era bem ventilada. Duo aproveitou e comprou várias coisas para o cabelo dele, assim como Milliardo, e a meninas também aproveitaram a oportunidade para comprar itens de maquiagem que estavam faltando. Tudo isso em uma vã intenção de ficar o máximo de tempo dentro da loja.

Todo esse tempo, Dayane tentava se preparar para o próximo passo do plano de Alias, um dos mais importantes, que definiria se isso ia ou não dar certo. Mas exigiria muito dela mesma, pois precisaria ser convincente. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Kane, eu queria comprar uma blusa nova, você se lembra onde era aquela loja?

Akane, que já sabia do que se tratava, respondeu:

- Lembro. Era... naquela loja perto do centro, no shopping pequeno, não era?

- Era sim. Vamos até lá?

Os rapazes olharam para elas com cara de "vocês não querem ir até o centro, né?" As meninas, para não dar na cara, fizeram a mesma coisa.

O centro era a uns 30 minutos dali. Só que estava tudo tão lotado, que não compensava ir de carro. Seria mais rápido ir á pé. Alias não só sabia disso, como planejou tudo para que saísse certo. O dia mais cheio na cidade era aquele, e a previsão do tempo disse que o calor seria enorme.

Reclamando do calor, e parando sempre para comprar água, eles finalmente chegaram no shopping. Rodaram ele todinho e, no final dos 4 andares, Dayane falou que não achou.

Diante dessa derrota, eles resolveram ir almoçar. O restaurante era mesmo novo, a comida era uma delícia e lá era bem ventilado. Alias planejara tudo para que, tanto as lojas que tivessem que entrar quanto os restaurantes, fossem bem ventilados, assim sentiriam mais o impacto quando voltassem para a rua.

Comeram e depois, não agüentando mais, voltaram para casa.

Descansaram nos sofás enquanto tomavam suco de uva geladinho, e depois foram se vestir para praticar esgrima. O esporte fora escolhido com cuidado por Alias, por ser exaustivo e as roupas serem quentes e, mesmo assim, todos ali sabiam lutar e gostavam.

No vestiário feminino.....

- Alias, você tem certeza que vai dar certo?

- Vai sim, Hokuto. Tudo foi planejado nos mínimos detalhes. Vistam biquínis por baixo da roupa de esgrima. Vou cuidar para que não lutemos umas contra as outras. Mas cuidem para que eles fiquem cansados. Segundo o conhecimento que adquiri sobre cada um deles, Quatre vai propor que eles tomem um banho nas termas, para relaxar. Nós diremos que vamos para a sauna. Mas vamos correndo para as termas. O importante é chegarmos antes deles e termos tempo para nos esconder.

- Seu plano é muito complexo! Se baseia no fato de você acertar o que eles farão em seguida. Se você errar, tudo vai por água a baixo.

- Relaxa, Cho! Eu tenho certeza que o Quatre-chan vai propor as termas. Quando ele está cansado, SEMPRE vai para lá. Pode apostar nisso.

- Se a Kane diz.... – disse Cëywyn, ainda não muito convencida

- Mas.... e se eles nos descobrirem?

- Aí, Dayane querida, eu já não sei. Aja por você mesma.

Após 3 exaustivas horas de treino, Quatre falou:

- Eu não agüento mais. Se vocês quiserem continuar treinando, fiquem a vontade.

- Que nada, Quatre! Eu também não agüento mais dar nem um passinho. – reclamou Duo

- Bom, se precisarem de qualquer coisa, eu estarei nas termas.

Diante dessa frase de Quatre, as meninas se entreolharam. Um a um os garotos disseram que iriam com ele.

- E nós estaremos na sauna. – anunciou Cëywyn

Eles se despediram e foram para as termas. Akane conduziu-as por um atalho que aprendera quando pequena, que ia dar do lado oposto das termas, e ao mesmo tempo era mais rápido. Elas chegaram em tempo de ficarem bem agachadas atrás de umas pedras e arbustos aquáticos, onde poderiam ficar escondidas fora das vistas deles, e mesmo assim poderiam vê-los.

Elas se encolheram quando ouviram a voz deles se aproximando aos poucos. Uma espiadinha básica serviu para constatar que o plano corria bem. Nenhuma delas (nem Hokuto, que sempre fora contra essas coisas) sentia remorso ou culpa, já que eles fizeram o mesmo com elas antes.

As meninas trataram de se controlar para não conversar, se não eles iriam ouvi-las. Em menos de 5 minutos os 6 rapazes já estavam na água, conversando e rindo. Tudo ia muito bem, até que Duo comentou:

- É, mas vocês acreditam que a Alias acha mesmo que eu estou gostando pra valer dela. (n/a: Eu não sei se eu mencionei, mas desde o acampamento do capítulo 11, a Alias e o Duo ficaram algumas vezes. E ela é apaixonada por ele) Ela é bonita e tal, mas aquele gênio dela.....

Alias não pensou nas conseqüências do que fazia (na verdade, ela nem pensou) quando se levantou de seu esconderijo de um salto e, com os punhos cerrados e a cara mais irada que qualquer ser vivo já havia presenciado no rosto da jovem, gritou, denunciando que todas elas (que se levantaram para acudir a amiga e/ou acalma-la) estavam ali:

- Ora seu..........

E, sem se importar que todos eles estavam nus e olhando interrogativamente para elas, partiu para cima dele, sendo segurada por Trowa e Milliardo. Mesmo se esperneando, ela continuava a gritar:

- Então é assim, né? Quando eu não estou por perto você fica falando essas coisas sobre mim para os seus amigos. Até parece que sou eu que te persigo o tempo todo, ao invés do contrário! Nunca mais fale comigo, Duo Maxwell!!

Quando terminou, ela se desvencilhou dos braços dos dois rapazes e saiu pisando duro e bufando, sendo seguida pelas amigas que, antes de ir, deram uma última espiada.

N/A: Prontinho!! Espero que tenham gostado de lê-lo tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-lo. Muitos beijos para todos aqueles que lêem e... deixem reviews, por favor.


	17. Uma Visita Inesperada

Capítulo 14- Uma visita inesperada 

N/A: Nhai!! Mais um capítulo que chega!!! Say-sama, finalmente você vai entrar na história. Já não era sem tempo, né? Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu quis falar com você bem antes de Ter que escrever esse capítulo. E aqui está ele!!

Dois dias depois do "incidente" do banho, Alias ainda não havia perdoado Duo. Ela nem ao menos falava com ele. Mas então, naquela manhã, todos estavam tranqüilamente tomando sua refeição matinal (sabe como é, só para não ter que repetir a palavra "manhã"), quando ouviram um rebuliço pouco comum na entrada da mansão. Um amigo de Quatre (que estava de passagem pela mansão) discutia com uma garota (a julgar pela voz).

Logo, Rashid apareceu na sala de refeições, anunciando:

- Uma jovem chamada Sayuri insiste em ver a srta. Akane.

- SAYURI??? – gritou Akane, se levantando da mesa

Nem foi preciso ir ao encontro da garota, pois esta aproveitou que Rashid desviou sua atenção e entrou na casa.

- Eu mesma, miga! A quanto tempo, né?

- Com certeza, Say-chan!!

Akane se levantou e foi abraçar a amiga. Duo ficara de olhos arregalados, ao ver a nova amiga de Akane que (provavelmente) acabara de entrar nas vidas deles. Sayuri aparentava ser mais velha e mais madura que as outras garotas que ali moravam. Sua pele era muito alva, seus lindos olhos azuis faiscavam, destacando-se dos cabelos pretos, não muito lisos, que iam até o meio das costas. Usava roupas escuras, com vários adornos de prata, como cintos, pulseiras e brincos . No momento, vestia uma jaqueta de couro por cima de um vestido de lycra preto, coturnos de salto, um cinto prateado com argolas, um anel prateado no dedo anular da mão direita, um par de brincos de argolas tão grandes que faziam inveja até aos que Cho as vezes usava.

- Quem são seus amigos, Kane?

- n_nU Dixculpa! Esse é o Quatre, Heero, Milliardo, Trowa, Wufei e esse é o Duo. Essas são Cho, Alias, Hokuto, Dayane e Cëywyn.

Sayuri acenou para todos de forma igual, mas olhou demoradamente para Trowa, que retribuiu o olhar.

- Gente, essa é minha amiga Sayuri, que eu conheci num concurso de redação no ginásio. Acabamos ficando muito amigas, e sempre nos correspondemos por carta. Eu falei que estava aqui e ela disse que viria me visitar. n_n

- Então, seja bem-vinda. – lhe disse Quatre, e depois, para Rashid – Leve para... um quarto lá na área onde estão os quartos das outras meninas.

- Sim, mestre Quatre.

Então ele e Sayuri subiram as escadas.

Assim que terminaram de tomar café, todos, com exceção de Akane (que fora para o quarto de Sayuri) se dirigiram á piscina.

Akane bateu na porta com cuidado, temerosa por acordar a amiga.

- Entre! – veio a resposta do outro lado do quarto.

- Oi!! Nhãã... você está muito cansada, Say-chan?

- Nem tanto assim, miga! Dormi a viagem inteira. Aliás, que lugarzinho longe você arrumou para passar as férias, heim?

- É que o Quatre morava aqui. E... a casa onde nós estávamos morando, lá no reino Sank, é um tanto quanto pequena. Então resolvemos ficar por aqui durante as "férias". Não são exatamente férias, já que nós nunca vamos á escola mesmo!

- Não, então, quando voltar o período de aulas, eu vou mandar TODOS vocês para a escola.

- Não diga "todos" assim. O Milliardo não vai mais á escola. E você fala como já nem precisasse mais estudar.

- Olha como fala comigo, pirralha! – reclamou Sayuri, de brincadeira – Eu sou 1 ano e meio mais velha que você. E não preciso ir á escola, pois já concluí o colegial.

Dizendo isso, ela mostrou um diploma, que acabara de tirar da mala.

- Se você diz.... – falou Akane desconfiada. Ela achava que a amiga falsificara o diploma. – Bom, mas... eu não vim até aqui só para contestar sua escolaridade. Vim para te chamar para ir á piscina com a gente.

- Os rapazes vão estar lá também?

- Vão.

- Então eu já vou indo. Ai, ai. Ver todos eles na piscina deve ser o máximo, né?

- Ih, você não sabe de nada! Nós até já espiamos eles uma vez enquanto eles tomavam banho!

- Sério?

- É, mas só porque eles fizeram isso com a gente primeiro.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, pode ir indo que eu vou atrás. Só me deixa um mapa de como chegar á piscina. Esse lugar é tão grande....

- Logo você se habitua... n_n

Mesmo assim, Akane desenhou como se fazia para ir á piscina, e depois desceu, se juntando aos outros na agradável área de lazer.

Akane estava tomando sol, na companhia de Alias e Sayuri. As três conversavam alegremente. Até que Alias percebeu que Duo olhava muito na direção delas e levantou-se, emburrada, indo para a piscina.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sayuri. Já pela terceira vez naquele dia que Alias fugia dos olhares de Duo.

- Ah.... eu ainda não te expliquei, mas a maioria dos garotos aqui é comprometido. – ela fez uma pausa para apreciar a cara de "droga!" que Sayuri fez – O Milliardo tá namorando a Cëywyn...

- Peraí, explica melhor, que eu ainda não decorei os nomes de todo mundo.

- O Milliardo é o loiro de cabelos compridos, e a Cëywyn é aquela de cabelos pretos e encaracolados.

- Certo. Então o loiro de cabelos compridos já está comprometido. Mas ainda tem 5 rapazes.

Akane riu.

- O Wufei, aquele chinês mal-humorado, está com a Hokuto, a de olhos verdes.

- Eu não queria ele mesmo!

- O Heero, o moreno de cabelo curto (mas não o da franjona), namora a Cho, a ruiva.

- ¬_¬U Você está reduzindo a minha lista....

- n_nU Não é por mal! Bom, e por último, eu e Quatre, o loirinho, dono dessa casa, estamos juntos a menos de um mês.

- Então me restam dois.

- Bom, o Duo e a Alias estavam juntos, mas eles brigaram feio e é por isso que ela não quer nem ver a sombra dele. Mas creio que ele não....

Nem foi preciso terminar de dizer "mas creio que ele não demorará a vir falar com você", pois Akane percebeu a aproximação de Duo e disse á Sayuri que ia pegar um suco.

Ele foi andando, como quem não quer nada, e sentou-se na cadeira que Akane tinha deixado vaga (de propósito).

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Você é amiga da Kane a quanto tempo?

- Duo, né? Somos amigas a uns 3 anos.

- Ah... você vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

- Não sei direito. Uma semana, ou duas talvez.

- Você devia ficar morando com a gente. Por pelo menos 1 ano.

- Não sei.... será que os outros aprovariam?

- Pode ter certeza que sim. Depois de ter 6 meninas morando com a gente, uma a mais não é sacrifício para ninguém, pode ter certeza. Mas se você se sentir melhor assim, podemos perguntar para todo mundo na hora do almoço.

Sayuri fez que sim com a cabeça. Sabia quais eram as intenções daquele jovem. Tinha jeito de conquistador. E ela seria sua próxima vítima.

"Pensando bem, ele não é feio. Nem um pouco. Ele é lindo, e se mexe com uma leveza incrível. Oh, não! O que estou pensando? Não posso pensar assim. Não depois do que **ele** fez comigo. Prometi nunca mais confiar em homem nenhum. E eu vou fazer isso. Prometi a mim mesma e vou cumprir."

É, mas Sayuri não cumpriu a promessa feita a si mesma e, no mesmo dia, se rendeu ao amor que o americano lhe oferecia (n/a: Não pensem mal da coitada, okay? Eu só quis dizer que ela aceitou ficar com ele. Só isso. Mentes poluídas!)

N/A: E mais um capítulo já foi escrito. Prometi a mim mesma que hoje mesmo eu colocaria esse capítulo no ar.

Bom, um recado para a Day: Day-chan, não se preocupe, que mais 4 capitoluzinhos e chega o que você quer, viu? Vou escrever bem rápido.

E, gente, eu já vou parando por aqui, que umas amigas ficaram de vir aqui hoje comer Pudim (é, pudim com P maiúsculo) aqui em casa e elas já devem estar para chegar. Beijos para todos, e deixem reviews. n_n


	18. A indiferença de Trowa

Capítulo 15- A indiferença de Trowa 

N/A: Para quem leu esse título e adivinhou que seria mais um romance, acertou. Mas quem olhou para o título do capítulo e pensou "Finalmente ela escreve o último casal e ficamos livres dos romances melosos dela." está muito enganado. Ainda vai sim ter mais romance e mais casais nessa fic.

E aproveito para avisar que a fic infelizmente está chegando ao fim. É sim, se eu não tiver nenhuma idéia maravilhosa para mais algum capítulo até eu terminar o capítulo 19 (até ele eu já sei o que fazer), só vai ter mais o 20 e acabou. Eu também não gosto muito da idéia de acabar com essa fic (porque eu gosto muito dela), mas logo logo vocês acham outra comédia romântica minha para ler. (uma de Inuayasha, dessa vez, que eu prometi para uma amiga minha, a Priscila Marvolo). Então é melhor eu parar de enrolação e ir logo ao capítulo.

Dayane não tinha mais nada para fazer naquela tarde. Tentara de tudo, mas nada levava seu tédio para longe. A maioria das pessoas daquela casa (incluindo todos os criados, serviçais, cozinheiros e o mordomo) estavam fazendo coisas mais interessantes do que dar atenção a ela. E seus amigos dormiam. Os que não dormiam jogavam xadrez e os outros andavam a cavalo.

A única pessoa que faltava era Trowa. Mas ele era sempre tão quieto que ela não gostava de chegar muito perto, pois não sabia que reação ele teria ao ser incomodado. Só que, na falta de outra coisa para fazer (ou outra pessoa para perturbar), Dayane foi procurá-lo. Achou-o no jardins de trás, sentado em uma cadeira reclinável, lendo um livro.

- Ei, Trowa.

A garota começou a cutucar o ombro do rapaz, que mal se moveu, e não tirou os olhos do livro, antes de responder:

- O que foi, Dayane?

O tom de voz dele foi tão cortante que ela ficou magoada, e não fez questão de esconder isso quando respondeu:

- É que eu queria companhia. Todos estão fazendo outras coisas, e eu não sei o que fazer.

E novamente sem desviar sua atenção do livro, ele respondeu, mais cortante e mais frio que antes:

- É, só que eu também estou fazendo outra coisa. Pode me dar licença.

Então Dayane não agüentou mais e gritou:

- AH, É?? QUE VOCÊ NÃO DAVA ATENÇÃO ÁS PESSOAS Á SUA VOLTA EU JÁ SABIA, MAS NÃO IMAGINAVA QUE VOCÊ PUDESSE SER TÃO CHATO E INSENSÍVEL!!! EU TE ODEIO, TROWA BARTON!!!!

E só então ele levantou os olhos das páginas amareladas do livro antigo e olhou diretamente para a moça que estava ao seu lado. Os olhos escuros dela estavam cheio de lágrimas, que escorriam por seu rosto transtornado.

Antes que o piloto do HeavyArms pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Dayane saiu correndo, em direção á floresta

Ele olhou-a por uns instante, antes de dar de ombros e voltar sua atenção para o livro.

Já estava escuro, e Trowa lia na sala, enquanto Akane saia perguntando a todos por Dayane, que não aparecia. Quando, pela décima vez, entrou na sala em que Trowa estava, ela virou-se para ele e perguntou:

- Trowa-san, você viu a Day por aí?

Ele olhou para a morena e perguntou:

- Por que?

- É que ninguém sabe onde ela está! E ela não sairia por aí sem avisar ninguém, a menos que acontecesse algo bem sério. Você a viu nas últimas duas horas?

- Não... – respondeu ele. Mas quando Akane já estava saindo da sala, ele a chamou de volta. – Pensando bem, eu sei porque ela não está aqui, e em que direção foi.

Então Trowa contou a ela o que aconteceu, e a moça foi correndo contar aos outros.

Depois de alguns minutos de discussão e acusações, Trowa se levantou sem mais nem menos, pegou uma lanterna em cima da estante e foi em direção á porta.

- Aonde você vai, Barton? – perguntou Cho, que estava toda afetada com a sumiço da amiga

- Procurar a Dayane.- ele disse simplesmente, e saiu.

Depois de muito andar pela floresta, na direção em que a garota tinha ido, ele ouviu o choro dela. Era um choro angustiado, pontuado por muitos soluços.

Ele se aproximou devagar dela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Imitando-a, ele disse:

- Ei, Dayane!

Ela levantou a cabeça, que descansava entre os braços, apoiados nos joelhos e viu que ele sorria. Era um sorriso puro, lindo, sincero. E ela sorriu ao ver que ele sorria.

Trowa limpou as lágrimas dela e pediu para que não chorasse mais.

- Eu sou um idiota. Passei tanto tempo sozinho que ainda não aprendi direito como é conviver com as pessoas. Nunca foi minha intenção te magoar, Day.

Ela sorriu mais ainda, ao ouvir que ele a chamava pelo apelido.

Mas, inesperadamente, começou a chover. Nenhum dos dois estava com guarda-chuva, então ficaram tomando chuva, somente com o abrigo das árvores, esperando que esta passasse. Dayane rezava para que demorasse bastante, pois estava adorando passar aquele tempo com Trowa, a quem tanto amava. A segunda pessoa a quem realmente amou. Mas digamos que seu primeiro amor foi um tanto quando frustrado.

O tempo passava, e a chuva ficava cada vez mais forte. Eles aproveitavam o tempo conversando, se conhecendo melhor. Depois de um tempo, Dayane, distraída, acabou falando que o amava e ele, em resposta, deu um beijo nela.

Pouco depois, Dayane foi ficando com sono, e adormeceu, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Trowa, que também acabou dormindo, com a cabeça recostada na árvore, e um dos braços passado por trás de Dayane, como que abraçando-a, protegendo-a.

Na manhã seguinte, eles acordaram com os primeiros raios de sol, e começaram a caminhada de volta para a Mansão Winner. Em pouco mais de 30min eles chegaram. Foram recebidos por todos, que não conseguiram dormir, só esperando que eles voltassem. Então, as meninas foram para um banheiro com Dayane, e Trowa foi tomar seu banho lá fora.

Mas eles não contaram o ocorrido a ninguém, mantendo o namoro em segredo.

N/A: Dayzinha, sei que esse capítulo não ficou bom, mas é que eu estou meio sem inspiração para isso. Mas... espero que você tenha gostado. O outro capítulo que você quer, pode deixar que eu vou escrever bem melhor, viu? Só mais 3 capítulos de espera.

Aos outros, deixem reviews para mim, por favor. E espero que tenham gostado. 


	19. Um Passeio no Parque

Capítulo 16- Um passeio no parque 

N/A: Oba!!! Eu estou super feliz porque a fanfic está indo muito bem. Capítulos pelo menos uma vez por semana, e, apesar deu achar que só as minhas amigas estão lendo, pelo menos alguém lê, né? 

Bom, pra dizer a verdade, eu não estou com a mínima pra escrever esse capítulo, mas ele é de vital importância para o último capítulo (que, aliás, eu já escrevi), então eu não tenho escapatória. Vou tentar fazer algo curto, não o deixando tão chato para vocês o lerem. Mais uma coisa! Se você leu o capítulo anterior no Sábado dia 14 de fevereiro, eu recomendo ler o final, porque eu tinha escrito errado. Mas se você leu a partir de Domingo dia 15, fique tranqüilo que você já leu a versão arrumada. Nha, recadinho pra Say-sama, antes deu começar o capítulo. Say, eu não te contei aquela coisa de você não confiar mais nos homens, porque eu criei de última hora, pra história dar certo. Quando nos encontrarmos no Messenger novamente, eu te explico isso direito, okay? 

Todos dormiram mais tranqüilos naquela noite, sabendo que Dayane estava de volta sã e salva. Ela e Trowa se encontravam sem que os outros soubessem, mantendo até então seu namoro escondido de todos.

Porém, uma semana depois, no café da manhã, Duo comentou, com a boca meio cheia de bolo:

- Então, Trowa, quer dizer que você fica se fazendo de desentendido, mas na verdade você e a Dayane.......

Trowa e Day ficaram vermelhos na hora. Na noite anterior, quando se encontraram, eles tinham tido a impressão de ter visto alguém. No entanto, acharam que fosse só impressão. 

Não satisfeito em vê-los envergonhados na frente de todos, Duo continuou:

- É... todos ficam achando que o Trowa é santinho, mas você não viram o que ele e a Dayane estavam fazendo na cozinha ontem. O no corredor de terceiro andar anteontem, e na varanda no Sábado..........

O americano não conseguiu continuar a falar, pois Trowa se levantara, deixando a cadeira cair para trás, e saiu correndo atrás de Duo, que pôs-se a correr em volta da mesa. Depois de alguns minutos de correria, Duo se rendeu, pois o outro piloto tinha muito mais fôlego que ele.

- Ei, foi só brincadeira! - resmungou, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sayuri e a beijava. 

Ninguém percebeu, mas nessa hora uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Alias, que repeli-a antes que alguém desse conta disso. Não queria que a vissem chorando.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? - perguntou Sayuri

Heero, que andava mais mal-humorado do que nunca, resmungou, dando de ombros.

- Vamos ao parque??? Tem um parque na cidade. Lá tem circo, tem brinquedos, tem comida, tem aquelas ciganas, tem... - Dayane ficou várias minutos dizendo tudo que tinha no parque. Os outros não ousaram interrompê-la, com medo de Trowa.

- Eu concordo. - disse Quatre

Akane, Hokuto, Milliardo, Cëywyn, Alias, Duo e Trowa concordaram prontamente. Sayuri não queria, pois achava sem-graça, mas disse que ia por causa do Duo. Wufei se recusou terminantemente a ir, só concordando com uma extrema persuasão de Hokuto. Heero resmungou que por ele tanto fazia. Mas Cho estava impossível... Ela levantou-se num ímpeto de raiva e começou a gritar.

- SE ESSE AÍ (N/A: leia-se: Heero) VAI, EU NÃO SAIO DE CASA!! JÁ NÃO BASTA TER QUE AGUENTÁ-LO AQUI! ESTOU DIZENDO: SE ELE VAI, EU FICO!!!!

Heero não deixava barato. Já de pé também, ele retrucava:

- POIS SE QUISER IR, VÁ! EU FICO EM CASA SOZINHO. NÃO ME IMPORTO NEM UM POUCO! PELO MENOS FICO LIVRE DOS SEUS GRITOS E XILIQUES! 

- ENTÃO É ASSIM?? EU É QUE GRITO MUITO, É?

- É!!!

- ENTÃO TÁ BOM! NÃO FALO MAIS COM VOCÊ!! 

- NÃO? VOCÊ DISSE ISSO ONTEM A NOITE! E PASSOU A NOITE TODA RESMUNGANDO! E FALAVA DORMINDO, AINDA POR CIMA. E AGORA ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO, CHO!

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas, vendo-se sem argumentos, fechou-a em seguida, sentando-se brava, com os braços cruzados.

No noite anterior, eles tinham tido uma briga. Cho acusara-o de ficar dando mole para Sayuri (o que não tinha fundamento algum). Ele no começo tentou se defender, mas vendo que não seria possível, retrucou até ambos ficarem roucos de tanto gritar. Ela era a única a conseguir fazer o Soldado Perfeito sair do sério desse jeito.

- Parem de brigar. Os dois! - mandou Akane. A morena não conseguira dormir direito, devido aos gritos dos dois. Estava de a paciência curta com os dois. Não é muito recomendável irritar a Akane, sabem? - Eu estou dizendo que os dois vão ao parque. Então os dois vão, sem reclamações! OUVIRAM??

Um pouco assustados, eles concordaram. Em menos de uma hora já estavam todos prontos, indo para o parque.

Eu até descreveria para vocês tudo o que eles fizeram lá, mas eu realmente estou sem paciência hoje. E vocês sabem o que você faz quando se vai num parque, né? Vou só passar rápido os fatos, para chegar aonde eu quero.

Bom, lá pelo meio da tarde, depois de terem ido ao circo, em quase todos os brinquedos, comerem muito e tirarem sarro do palhaço, eles acharam uma barraca de cigana. Curiosos, eles foram consultar a mulher. Primeiro foram Dayane e Trowa. Depois Cëywyn e Milliardo, seguidos por Hokuto e Wufei, Cho, Heero e Alias (separadamente), Duo e Sayuri, e por fim, Quatre e Akane. Os que iam saindo, iam indo para alguns últimos brinquedos, antes deles irem embora. 

Quatre e Akane estavam esperando do lado de fora, enquanto esperavam Duo e Sayuri saírem. A menina já estava mais calma e nem um pouco estressada. 

- Nha, Quatre-chan, mas a Cho é assim mesmo. Ela sempre foi desconfiadíssima. Principalmente quando o assunto é homem. Por que você acha que ela nunca namorou antes? Falta de confiança. 

- É.... mas o Heero não devia gritar com ela desse jeito.

- Isso é mesmo. Mas ela devia saber que o Hee-kun é assim mes...

Antes que ela terminasse, o americano saiu da barraca, acompanhado da garota de olhos azuis. 

- Podem entrar.

- Brigadinha, Duo-kun! - agradeceu Akane, pulando no pescoço dele e dando um beijinho no rosto dele, que sorriu alegremente.

Segurando a namorada pela mão, o loirinho entrou na tenda. Por dentro ela era toda roxa, com coisas penduradas e muitas estantes. Sentaram-se numas almofadas de frente para uma mesa. Do outro lado desta, havia uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, com roupas de cigana. O lugar cheirava fortemente a incenso.

- Muito bem-vindos, minhas crianças.

A mulher se ofereceu para tirar o tarô, e outras coisas, além de ler a mão dos dois. (N/A: Não vou descrever em detalhes, porque eu nunca entrei numa tenda de cigana, e não sei tirar tarô. Então eu vou direto para o final da "entrevista". Imaginem que, nesse meio tempo ela adivinhou coisas sobre eles, e fez algumas previsões malucas).

- E por último, quero lhe dar um aviso, minha querida. - disse a mulher, pegando a mão de Akane entre as suas e acariciando - Não se deixe levar muito por suas emoções, pois em não muito tempo sua vida mudará drasticamente e você terá que se afastar de todos aqueles que ama. Um lindo dia se transformará em terrível agonia ao pôr-do-sol, quando a tempestade assolará sua vida.

Vendo que a namorada ficara estranha, Quatre agradeceu a mulher e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Não ligue para o que ela disse, Kane. Ela deve ser só uma charlatã...

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, mas ainda estava pensativa. Ele a beijou ternamente e a abraçou por uns minutos, e Akane se acalmou.

Na volta para casa, todos estranharam a paz que estava no veículo.

- Olha! A Cho e o Heero não estão mais brigados.... - observou Akane

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, abraçados, o japonês acariciando o cabelo da ruiva.

No final ela acabara perdoando-o, e eles voltaram a namorar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E, apesar de não aparentar, Akane ainda pensava no que a cigana havia dito. Só semanas depois é que ela esqueceria aquilo.

N/A: Nhê!!!! Acabei esse capítulo!! Eu achei que a fic já estava nos capítulos finais, mas quando eu fui olhar na minha agenda escolar do ano passado (onde eu tenho o esquema dos capítulos da fic), eu vi que não faltam tão poucos assim. Ainda tem pelo menos uns 6. Mas tudo depende de eu ter ou não mais idéias. Esse número ainda pode aumentar. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Qualquer reclamação ou sugestão, deixe um reviews, ou pode mandar um email para serennity@ynyswydryn.zzn.com 


	20. Agora é a vez de Akane

Capítulo 17- Agora é a vez de Akane 

N/A: Mais um capítulo idiota que chega. Esse é daqueles que não tem nenhum significado real na história, mas que eu gosto de escrever. Estou fazendo ele porque, como eu julgo já Ter explicado antes, a Akane é baseada em mim. E eu fiz mechas rosas no meu cabelo ultimamente (mentira, já faz uns 2 meses). Então eu precisava fazer essa mudança na Akane também. Vou avisando desde já que o capítulo é curto e objetivo, porque eu estou sem muita vontade de escrever. Na verdade, eu quero escrever uma fic que eu prometi a mim mesma só escrever depois que eu terminasse pelo menos 3 fics minhas. Então eu preciso ir rápido com elas. Eu quando resolvo uma coisa, é um problema....

A casa parecia tão vazia naquela tarde de primavera... E tudo porque Cho, Alias e Cëywyn foram á cidade. Dayane tinha saído com Trowa para ir ao cinema, e os outros estavam espalhados pela grande extensão da Mansão Winner. 

Mas essa tranqüilidade não durou por tanto tempo assim. Quando as meninas chegaram da cidade, Cho foi, toda alegre, até o jardim leste, onde Akane, Quatre e Heero estavam lendo ao sol.

- Miga - chamou Cho - preciso se uma favorzinho seu.

- O que foi, Cho?

- É que eu... comprei uma tinta para o meu cabelo, mas eu não sei se a cor vai ficar boa. Posso experimentar no seu?

- Pode. - Akane olhou desconfiada - Mas vê lá que cor você vai colocar, heim?

- Faço só umas mechinhas, okay?

- Xim!

Então a ruiva puxou uma cadeira e uma mesa (ou melhor, Quatre e Heero puxaram) para perto da amiga, e colocou várias coisas na mesa. Um tubo de tinta, uma outro tubo, com um produto para descolorir, dois potinhos, pincéis, uma plaqueta preta de plástico, e um rolo de papel alumínio.

Akane olhou para tudo meio assustada. Rezou para que Cho soubesse o que estava fazendo, e alisou seu longo e liso (liso escorrido mesmo. Só que é natural. Eu queria que o meu ficasse como o da Kane. Ele só fica do jeito que eu imagino o cabelo da Akane [obviamente mais curto, o meu] nas poucas vezes em que eu faço escova) cabelo castanho claro por uma última vez. 

Cho estalou os dedos da mão e pegou um pente fino na mesa. Desembaraçou todo o cabelo da amiga, antes de, com o cabo fino do pente, separar umas mechas. Então ela chamou Alias, que colocou o produto para descolorir num dos potinhos e pegou um dos pincéis. Deixou o potinho de lado, e pegou o papel alumínio. Cortou alguns pedaços e colocou por baixo das mechas separadas por Cho. A ruiva pegou o pote e começou a passar o produto pastoso com o pincel nas mechas. Depois enrolou o papel e deixou-os descansando junto á raiz do cabelo. Então, com a ajuda de Alias, ela mudou o repartido do cabelo um pouco para a direita e separou mais umas mechas, repetindo o processo com o alumínio e produto branco pastoso. E fez a mesma coisa para a esquerda.

- Já está pronto? - perguntou Akane, vendo que as amigas largaram um pouco seu tão amado cabelo.

- Relaxa, Kane! Nós mal começamos...

- Quê?

- A Cho tá falando sério. Agora você pode ler o seu livro, que daqui a 50 minutos nós voltamos para ver como está. E não esquenta. Eu já trabalhei disfarçada num salão. Sei o que estou fazendo.

- Não duvido de você, Alias. Estou com medo por causa da Cho mesmo.

Alias riu e se afastou.

Cinqüenta minutos depois, elas voltaram. Akane já tinha tentado colocar a mão nos pedaços de papel alumínio enrolados, mas eles estavam bem quentes. Conduziram a morena até o tanque, desenrolaram e tiraram o papel e lavaram o cabelo dela. Depois repentearam e mandaram-na sentar lá na cadeira novamente.

Alias pegou o tubo de tinta, despejou todo ele no pote e pôs o outro pincel ali. Misturou um pouco e deu o pote para Cho. Então ela pegou a plaqueta, enquanto Cho já separava as primeiras mechas descoloridas com o pente. Alias colocou a plaqueta bem junto ao couro cabeludo, por baixo das mechas. 

- Dê-me o pote, Cho. Essa parte é mais difícil, deixa que eu faço.

Meio contrariada, a namorada de Heero deu o pote para a outra e ficou segurando a plaqueta, enquanto Alias passava a tinta. Ela repetiu esse processo em todas as mechas descoloridas. 

- Alias, não tem problema essas mechas ficarem encostando no resto do cabelo? Não mancha?

- Não se preocupe, Cho. A tinta só pega onde estiver descolorido.

Assim que terminaram, Cho disse, para o desespero de Akane:

- Fica aí, que daqui a meia hora a gente volta para tirar a tinta e você vai poder ver nossa obra-prima.

"Nem sei se quero ver..." - pensou a morena.

Quando o tempo de espera terminou, elas voltaram e lavaram o cabelo de Akane. Depois pentearam e secaram. Então trouxeram um espelho bem grande do quarto de Hokuto, para que Akane pudesse ver todo seu cabelo. Temerosíssima, ela olhou no espelho. 

- Rosa? - perguntou ela. Essa era a cor da tinta.

- É! - respondeu Cho, alegre - Eu na verdade tinha comprado para mim, mas não sabia se ia ficar bom, se a cor era bonita. Então achei melhor experimentar em você. E descobri duas coisas: 1- rosa não ia ficar bom em mim. 2- mesmo que eu quisesse, eu ia ter que voltar na cidade, porque eu usei a tinta toda em você.

Akane se levantou e abraçou as amigas, agradecendo. Então foi, feliz e saltitante, mostrar suas mechas rosas (que ela, por sinal, adorou) para Quatre e os outros.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Eu espero que tenham gostado. Sabem, eu tô com uma baita dor de cabeça. Mas eu queria terminar esse capítulo. E consegui! n_n Os processos de tintura são esses mesmos, eu não inventei nada. Eu sei porque eu tenho mechas como as da Akane. Só que as minhas eu faço num salão de verdade, e não deixo que minhas pintem ele para mim. Mim tem medo! (o erro de português foi proposital, viu gente?) Talvez eu comece o próximo capítulo, que ficará enorme. Muuita coisa vai acontecer. E... Dayzinha querida, o próximo é o capítulo que você tanto quer, okay? Finalmente.... 


	21. A volta daqueles que mais uma vez não fo...

Capítulo 18- A volta daqueles que (mais uma vez) não foram 

N/A: Esse é um capítulo eu dedico á minha amiga Dayane, que me pediu para fazê-lo. Provavelmente vocês vão ficar muuito confusos depois de lê-lo. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, pois eu resolverei suas dúvidas sem problemas. Ah, sim! O que vai acontecer com a Alias, não foi idéia minha. A Cey que me pediu encarecidamente que fizesse o capítulo assim. E a Mandi ajudou a Cey a me convencer. Bom, e... apesar de saber que ela não vai ler, eu queria dizer á minha amiga Yuri-chan que eu estou preocupada com ela, pois não tem aparecido mais no MSN, e ainda não respondeu minha carta. Faz mais de um mês que não a vejo. Aparece logo, menina! Quando eu ligo pra sua casa, você nunca está. Vou tentar de novo daqui a pouco. Nha, a quem eu estou iludindo. A Yuri não leria isso. Eu queria tê-la colocado na fic também, mas ela não gosta de aparecer em fics alheias. Aliás, Yuri, estou com saudades de meu amado Icon, viu? Te adoro, miga!

Numa.... okay, vou poupá-los um pouco e não começarei o capítulo com "Numa manhã de sol". Rebobina e recomeça. *10 minutos até eu pensar num começo diferente*

Sayuri já estava acordada a algum tempo, mas ficara deitada, pensando nas coisas que andavam acontecendo por ali. Alias com toda a certeza do mundo a odiava, afinal, a garota de olhos azuis roubara-lhe o amor de Duo. E Cho desconfiava dela, pois achava que esta queria alguma coisa com o japonês. 

A jovem suspirou e saiu da cama. Pensava seriamente em deixar a mansão o mais rápido possível. Mas sempre voltava atrás, por causa de Akane.... e de Trowa. Ela ainda não conseguira esquece-lo. Alguns anos atrás, eles tiveram um romance lindo, que a marcou mais do que havia pensado. Foram mais de 1 ano e meio de namoro, que ele jogou fora, quando foi chamado para ser piloto de um gundam. Ela nunca imaginara que acabaria por morar na mesma casa que ele. E vê-lo namorando outra. Não, ela não tinha raiva de Dayane. A culpa era do piloto do HeavyArms. E por causa dele, ela nunca mais confiara em homem nenhum. No entanto, encontrara aconchego nos braços do americano. 

Porém, ainda não descobrira porque tanto pensava em Trowa e no seu passado. Só descobriu quando olhou na folhinha. Naquele dia fazia um ano que ele a havia largado. Então era por isso. Com os olhos mareados, ela se lembrou de quando ele contou que a deixaria...

* flashback *

- Você está mentindo, não está Trowa? Diga que mente só para me assustar. Será que hoje é 1º de Abril?

Sayuri estava desesperada. Trowa respirou fundo e disse, em tom firme e resoluto:

- Amor, entenda. Eu vou para a guerra. E não posso ter você ao meu lado. Não posso ter sentimentos, pois eles atrapalham. Está tudo acabado.

- Não pode ser.... não pode ser...

- Mas é.

Dito isso, ele pegou uma pequena mala com sua pouca bagagem e saiu da casa.

* fim do flashback *

E depois disso, ela nunca mais o viu. Até o dia que veio visitar Akane. Ela nunca imaginara que sua amiga por correspondência fosse amiga dos pilotos gundams. Incluindo seu amado Trowa. Mas ele, por sua vez, preferiu ignorá-la, e até evitá-la.

Quando ele a deixou, ela sofreu tanto, que nunca mais quis se entregar a tal sofrimento. Mas vê-lo era até pior. Saber que ele estava ao mesmo tempo tão perto, e tão longe de seu alcance. Então resolveu que tentaria esquecê-lo com o americano, que se mostrara tão atencioso. Mas ela não gostava realmente dele. Era um bom amigo, um bom companheiro.... mas era infantil demais para ela, que preferia homens mais maduros... como Trowa. 

Tentando afastar tais pensamentos ruins de sua mente, ela tomou um banho e desceu para o café da manhã. Mal sabia ela que não seria a única a ser atormentada com lembranças do passado naquele dia...

* * *

Durante o resto da manhã, Sayuri lançava olhares de esguelha para o rapaz de olhos verdes, que nem ao menos notava-os. 

Quando eles estavam almoçando, o mordomo entrou na sala de refeições e anunciou:

- Visita para vocês.

Wufei olhou para Akane, irritado.

- Yuy, quantas amigas doidas mais você tem? Trinta?

- Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de Yuy, Chang. E em segundo lugar....

- ... eu não sou mais uma amiga doida da Kane-chan. - completou o visitante, adentrando a sala, provocando olhares arregalados.

Akane parou ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou-se devagar, para olhar o recém-chegado. Era ele. Mal acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, ela perguntou:

- Tre- Treize-kun?

O homem sorriu. Era ele sim. Treize Kushrenada. Aquele que já forjara sua morte uma vez, e agora mostrava que fizera a mesma coisa novamente. Ele trajava roupas usuais, diferentíssimas daquelas com que sempre era visto. Uma coisa é você se acostumar com Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Merquise se preferir, andando de bermuda e chinelo pela casa. Outra bem diferente era se acostumar a ver Treize Kushrenada usando uma bermuda cinza, uma camisa azul clara aberta e tênis. Isso sim é impossível.

Akane ficou uns instantes parada, estática, antes de levantar-se correndo e abraçar (leia-se: se pendurar no pescoço do pobre coitado) seu amigo.

- Tudo bem com você, Treize-kun? Eu achei que você estivesse....

- Morto? Eu resolvi tirar umas férias. E esse era o único modo de conseguir realmente tirar férias sem ser importunado. 

- Ótimo jeito, Treize. - disse Milliardo se levantando - Eu devia ter tentado isso antes.

- Ora, ora, ora. Quem eu encontro quando venho visitar minha amiga. Os pilotos gundam e Zechs Merquise.

- Não vão brigar, vão? - perguntou Akane

- Prometo me comportar, Kane. - disse Treize.

Ela sorriu e apertou as bochechas dele.

- Venha se juntar a nós no almoço. Você tá com fome?

- Estou. Se os outros não se importarem...

- Eles não se importarão, não é verdade... - ela olhou para Heero, com um olhar que mataria qualquer um, mas voltou-se para seu namorado de última hora e completou - Quatre-sama?

Ele, meio assustado com a cara ameaçadora que parecia dizer, entredentes (embora a menina só olhasse), "Se você não disser o que eu quero que diga, vai se ver depois comigo.".

- É... é claro que não nos importamos. Será... um prazer tê-lo em nossa companhia. 

Treize riu e perguntou:

- E quem são essas belas jovens que aqui estão presentes?

- n_nU Essas são minhas amigas, que vieram para cá conosco.

Akane apresentou todas. Quando ela disse o nome de Dayane, Treize olhou para ela com mais atenção e sorriu, enquanto a tão normalmente alegre moça fechou a cara para ele e abraçou Trowa, que olhava descuidadamente para Sayuri, que conversava sorridente com Duo.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Dayane foi dormir. Acordou duas horas depois, com Treize sentado na borda de sua cama.

- KYAH!!!!! - gritou ela assustada - O que faz aqui? Quem deu permissão ao senhor para entrar no meu quarto? 

- Não seja assim, Dayane! Só queria te ver...

- Sei, sei....

- E, por favor, não me chame de senhor. Sabe muitíssimo bem que meu nome é Treize.

- Sei sim, senhor Treize Kushrenada. - ironizou, nada feliz com a presença dele.

- Não fale assim... sei que ainda não me perdoou. Mas saiba que me arrependi amargamente da resposta que te dei aquele dia. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, pode ter certeza que lhe responderia diferente. Eu espero que não tenha mudado de idéia. 

Treize acariciou o rosto da menina, que não se esquivou, levantou-se e deixou o aposento.

Dayane estava imensamente confusa. Julgara-se feliz ao lado de Trowa, mas agora que seu passado voltara a tona, ela já não tinha tanta certeza. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, e suspirou. Jurara esquece-lo, com todas as forças que tinha, mas agora... estava tentada a dizer que ainda o amava. Só não sabia o que dizer a Trowa. Com certeza contaria a verdade, só não sabia como.

Decidindo-se, ela levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

* * *

O moreno de olhos verdes andava da porta do quarto de Sayuri até a porta do quarto de Dayane, sem entrar em nenhum dos dois. Era um situação embaraçadora... não sabia com quem falar primeiro. 

Antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão, ele viu Dayane saindo de seu quarto, no momento em que ele passava pela porta.

- Trowa... - chamou ela, em tom que demonstrava claramente seu nervosismo e apreensão - eu queria conversar com você.

Ele sentiu-se congelar da cabeça aos pés. Teria ela descoberto que seu namorado olhava insistentemente para a menina de olhos azuis desde a hora que acordara? Fez que sim com a cabeça, e eles entraram no quarto dela. 

- Você... - começou ela, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado - acredita em pessoas do passado, que voltam só para te confundir?

O piloto achou que nunca ficara tão nervoso. Sim, ela descobrira tudo sobre Sayuri. Como, ele não sabia. Mas que ela descobrira, isso ela descobrira.

- Olha, Day.... eu.... nunca te contei sobre ela... eu nunca mais achei que.... mas a Sayuri nunca....

Ela olhou confusa para ele.

- Do que está falando, ai-chan? E o que a Say-chan tem a ver com a volta de Treize?

Ele ficou mais confuso do que nunca.

- Treize? Mas eu achei que...

Dayane suspirou. Se não dissesse tudo agora, não conseguiria dizer isso tudo nunca mais.

- Olha, Trowa, acho que estamos falando de coisas diferentes. Eu me referia a Treize... A uns 2 anos, eu tinha uma queda por ele, que foi aumentando, aumentando, até que eu tomasse coragem, e contasse isso para ele. Eu não era amiga dele. Quer dizer, nunca falara direito com ele. Mas ele me recebeu em sua sala. Disse que o amava, mas ele foi esnobe, grosseiro e muito metido. Então gritei com ele, fiz a maior zona no escritório dele, até que os seguranças me arrastaram dali. E eu ainda gritei para ele, antes de ir embora, que ele ainda ia se arrepender. Eu fiquei muito chateada com ele. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer comigo o que fez. Mas eu nunca ia imaginar que o que eu sentia por ele ainda estive escondido em algum lugar dentro de mim.... - ela fez uma pausa, antes de continuar - Treize veio falar comigo hoje. Não faz muito tempo. E se arrependeu. Fiquei confusa, sabe? 

- Entendo.... 

- Mas... o que a Sayuri tem a ver com isso?

- Antes de virar piloto, eu e ela namorávamos. Éramos muito felizes. Mas cometi a burrada de deixá-la, para me juntar ao exército e ser treinado para ser piloto. Ela ficou muito triste. Eu também, mas o treinamento me ajudou a esquecê-la. Nunca mais a tinha visto, mas rezava para que ela fosse feliz com outra pessoa. Quando te conheci, achei que era muito parecida com a Sayuri. Então tudo se confundiu, e achei que te amava. Só que na verdade nunca deixei de amá-la. E... mesmo estando com o Duo, sei que ela também não se esqueceu de mim. Eu queria te contar isso.......

- Então... o que estamos fazendo juntos ainda? Apesar de ter te amado, descobri que amo muito mais ao Treize. Não, não vou esquecer o que passamos juntos. Mas não acho que seja certo continuarmos nos enganando desse jeito!

- Ainda seremos amigos? 

- Óbvio que sim, Trowa. 

Ela o abraçou e disse:

- Vá, vá atrás de Sayuri. Sabe onde está Treize?

- No pomar.

Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e saiu saltitando. Trowa meneou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo. Pegou seu livro e foi para a sala de estar.

* * *

Já eram 15h, e Sayuri, desde a hora em que acordou, não pensara em outra coisa a não ser em Trowa. Evitara a todos, até Duo. 

Vagava pela casa, sem rumo nenhum. E foi justamente quando passou pela porta da sala de estar, que ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome. Assustou-se, pois a voz que a chamara pertencia aquele em quem estava a pensar.

- Pode vir aqui um instante? - pediu ele vacilante

Ela caminhou para dentro da sala, se sentando um uma poltrona em frente da qual o moreno de olhos verdes estava sentado.

Ele respirou fundo. Ela estava nervosa.

- Lembra-se que dia é hoje? - perguntou o piloto

- Obviamente. - disse em tom de desdém - Faz um ano que me deixou.

- Você... é feliz com Duo?

Ela olhou para ele, abismada. Levantou-se e começou a gritar:

- TENHA SANTA PACIÊNCIA, NÉ TROWA? POSSO ATÉ ESTAR COM ELE, JÁ QUE ESTÁ COM A DAYANE, MAS ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER NADA! ACHA REALMENTE QUE UM ANO E MEIO DE NAMORO SÃO ESQUECIDOS DA NOITE PRA DIA, HEIM? NÃO SÃO TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE TEM ESSA CAPACIDADE QUE VOCÊ TEM!!

"E quem disse que eu esqueci?" - pensou ele, antes de se levantar e dar um beijo nela, que ficou atordoada, resistindo um pouco no começo, mas logo se rendeu. 

Ele a soltou, mas ela o beijou novamente, para depois sussurrar no ouvido dele:

- Senti saudades suas...

* * *

Assim como Trowa lhe indicou, Treize estava no pomar. Quando avistou Dayane, ele desceu da macieira em que estava, esperando que ela se aproximasse.

- Mudou de idéia? - provocou ele, mordendo uma maçã

- Mudei sim.

Ele engasgou com a maçã. Apesar de ter perguntado, ele nunca imaginou que ela responderia isso, afinal, não fazia nem meia hora que eles haviam se falado novamente.

- Certeza?

- Pode apostar que sim. - e antes que ele perguntasse, ela completou - E já conversei com Trowa também. Ele ainda é apaixonado pela Say. 

- Então....

- Então se você não for me esnobar de novo...

Ele sorriu, fazendo a garota á sua frente se derreter por dentro. 

- Quer ser minha namorada?

Dayane sorriu.

- O que você acha? É claro que sim, né? ^ ^

Ela o abraçou ternamente, e depois ele a beijou.

* * *

Essa era a pior parte para ela. Sayuri não queria ter que falar com Duo. Apesar de tudo, ele era muito atenciosos, e ela não queria magoá-lo.

Seus pés a levaram até o salão de jogos, o lugar preferido de Duo.

- Estava procurando por mim, Say?

- Estava sim... eu.... nós precisamos conversar, Duo.

Sayuri explicou toda a história sobre Trowa e ela (que eu não vou narrar pela terceira vez), e Duo escutou a tudo, sem interromper uma única vez.

- Então, resumindo....

- Então eu quero dizer que nunca deixei de amar o Trowa. E ele disse que, apesar de ter estado com a Dayane nessas últimas semanas, nunca deixou de me amar. Me perdoe, Duo.

- Tudo bem.... se você vai ficar feliz....

- Escute, Duo. Você ainda tem a Alias. Ela te ama! E... você nunca me amou de verdade. Só estava bravo com ela. 

- Não gosto dela! NUNCA ficarei com ela novamente.

- Faça por mim, Duo.

- Nem por você, nem por ninguém!

Então, alguém gritou, da porta da sala de jogos:

- ENTÃO É ASSIM?? NEM SE ESSAZINHA PEDIR VOCÊ FICA COMIGO? O QUE DE TÃO MAL EU FIZ PRA VOCÊ? TE AMAR? VOCÊ É DESPREZÍVEL, MAXWELL!!

E Alias saiu correndo. Como Duo nem se mexia, devido ao choque, Sayuri perdeu a paciência a gritou:

- TÁ ESPERANDO O QUÊ??? VÁ ATRÁS DELA, SEU IMBECIL!!!!!

Então o americano saiu correndo atrás da menina.

Alias estava arrasada. Corria sem saber direito para onde, só lhe importava ir o mais longe possível do americano. Correu por todo o corredor, desceu as escadas, atravessou o hall, passou pelo jardins, até que saiu da mansão. Mas não enxergou nada disse, pois tinha os olhos toldados pelas lágrimas. Só se deu conta de onde estava quando ouviu a buzina de um carro. E não viu mais nada.

* * *

- Onde você estava com a cabeça pra fazer essas coisas, seu idiota! - perguntava Wufei. Uma enfermeira que passava pediu que o chinês fizesse silêncio.

Estavam todos na sala de espera de um hospital, na cidade. Alias saíra da mansão correndo, e correndo foi até a estrada. Foi atropelada. Sorte que Duo corria logo atrás, e ele avisou aos outros, e foram todos levá-la até o hospital. Os médicos a estavam examinando. Parecia grave....

- Você devia pensar mais nas conseqüências do que diz, Maxwell. Já não é a primeira vez que faz a Alias ficar mal por dizer alguma coisa desse tipo, não achando que ela está ouvindo.

- Já entendi, Cho. Entendi, okay? Não precisam repetir sempre a mesma coisa. Foi um erro, me desculpem.

Estavam todos uma pilha de nervos. Akane chorava sem parar, acompanhada de Dayane e Hokuto. Cho e Cëywyn gritavam. Sayuri se sentia culpada. Os rapazes, ou estavam apreensivos, ou consolando suas namoradas, ou brigando com Duo, que estava o pior possível.

Ou pelo menos assim ele pensava. Mas ficou mil vezes pior quando, uma hora e meia depois, ou médicos disseram que o estado dela era grave, e que a menina estava em coma.

Aos pares, eles foram visitá-la. Depois, os médicos recomendaram que fossem para casa. Eles avisariam caso algo mudasse.

* * * * *

Duas semanas se passaram, e Alias continuava na mesma. Eles iam todos os dias visitá-la, mas não agüentavam ficar mais que meia hora, pois era doloroso demais ficar ali. Somente Duo passava quase o dia todo lá. E, quando não estava no hospital, estava na igreja, rezando e fazendo promessas.

Não dormia, não comia, não falava com ninguém. Se já era terrível ter uma amiga em coma, no hospital, era mais terrível ainda ter uma amiga no hospital, em coma , e um amigo deprimido daquele jeito.

Ele passava o tempo todo conversando com Alias, pois os médicos disseram que ela podia escutar, mesmo estando em coma. E foi no 16º dia depois do acidente, que Alias acordou.

Duo já não sabia mais de onde tirar promessas para fazer Alias melhorar. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha rezado tanto. Ele estava no quarto dela. Akane já tinha ido lá duas vezes, tentando persuadi-lo a comer alguma coisa, senão ficaria doente.

Mas ele não ouvia. Só ficava se lamentando e soluçando, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Alias.

- Como eu pude ser tão burro? Como nunca percebi que te amo tanto assim? Eu não sou merecedor de seu amor, por te fazer sofrer tanto assim.

Duo só se assustou quando Alias abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.

- Pelo menos quando eu sofro um acidente por tua causa e quase morro você percebe que me ama, né seu tapado?

O garoto de tranças mal acredita no que vê e a abraça, mais feliz do que nunca.

- Vá com calma, sua anta! A poucos minutos atrás eu estava entre a vida e a morte!

Normalmente ele teria ficado zangado com tantos insultos em poucos minutos, mas o americano nem ligou. Estava feliz demais para isso. 

Quando ele a largou, ela se apoiou em seus próprios cotovelos e sentou-se na cama. 

- Pode pedir para a enfermeira trazer comida? Estou morta de fome.

Ele já estava na porta, quando se voltou e disse:

- E me desculpe pelas besteiras que eu disse. Não foi por querer.

Ela sorriu, antes de comentar, irônica.

- Okay, conversaremos sobre isso depois. Pode me trazer comida primeiro?

E ele foi, muito mais aliviado, chamar a enfermeira.

N/A: E aqui está. Como eu já disse lá em cima, eu dedico esse capítulo á Day, que pediu que eu o escrevesse. E repito: qualquer dúvida sobre o capítulo, passado, presente ou futuro dos personagens, responderei a qualquer pergunta. Só não conto sobre o fim da fic. Então....depois de várias dias para escrever esse capítulo, aqui está o décimo oitavo capítulo de A Filha de Heero Yuy. E foi bom eu tê-lo terminado, porque escreve-lo enquanto faço lição e ouço "El tango de Roxanne" não é fácil. 


	22. Uma festa Secreta

Capítulo 19- Uma festa secreta 

N/A: Já estamos no fim da contagem regressiva para o fim da fic. Sério. Eu sei que eu digo isso a uns 4 capítulos, mas agora é sério. Não acho possível que eu tenha idéia para mais algum capítulo a essa altura do campeonato. Mas se tiver, vai ser muito bem aceita, óbvio. Não descartaria uma idéia boa só por estar resoluta a acabar a fic. O ruim é se eu tiver mais idéias depois que acabar a fic. Espero que isso não aconteça. Deixe-me só lembra-los de uma coisa, antes de começar o capítulo: a Sayuri só conheceu a Cho, a Hokuto, a Alias, a Dayane e a Cëywyn no dia em que chegou na Mansão Winner. Ela era somente amiga por correspondência da Akane. Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo.

Já fazia uma semana que doces e guloseimas sumiam da despensa. Aos poucos, mas sumiam. Foi Duo quem percebeu, quando foi pegar sua bolacha preferida na despensa, e percebeu que os dois pacotes de deviam estar ali haviam sumido. Todos ali haviam aprendido que não deveriam comer daquela bolacha sem a permissão do garoto de tranças. E ele raramente dava. 

Depois dele os cozinheiros perceberam a falta de algum ingredientes. A farinha e o açúcar estavam evaporando aos montes. Bicarbonato era outro que sumiu. Mas ninguém nunca descobria o que havia acontecido. Na verdade, não achavam que seria mais do que algum deles com muita fome. Até que um rolo de arame para varal sumiu, acompanhado por vários cobertores e velas.

- Nunca aconteceu algo assim por aqui. - alegava Quatre preocupado.

Mas sempre Akane ou Dayane diziam que algum deles deveria ser sonâmbulo, e havia pego aquelas coisas e escondido em algum cômodo da casa. Não era motivo para se preocupar. 

Mas teve um dia que Akane, Cho, Cëywyn, Hokuto, Dayane e Alias andavam apressadíssimas de um cômodo para o outro, levando trouxas e coisas que não deixavam ninguém ver. Porém, nada era de se estranhar, vindo delas. O estranho foi que nenhuma delas comeu muito. Durante aquele dia. Elas até tentaram parecer que nada estava acontecendo, mas os garotos perceberam que algo estava diferente. 

Se perguntassem a elas, qualquer uma delas negava veementemente.

* * *

Naquela noite, no quarto de Cho....

- Acha mesmo que ninguém vai perceber, Alias? 

- Acho sim, Hokuto. A menos que façamos muito barulho.

Já era mais de duas horas da manhã quando Wufei saiu de seu quarto, incomodado com o burburinho vindo do quarto em frente.

"O que será que a Cho está fazendo a uma hora dessas?"

O chinês só não esperava encontrar os 6 outros rapazes se encaminhando para a porta da ruiva. 

- O que será que a Cho está fazendo a esta hora? - perguntou Milliardo, como se lesse a mente do piloto do Altron. 

- Eu adoraria saber. 

- Todos adoraríamos, Duo.

- O Quatre tem razão. Vamos entrar? - convidou Trowa

Todos concordaram. O loiro ia abrir a porta, quando a voz de Sayuri, vinda de trás deles, interrompeu.

- Podem ir parando aí mesmo.

Eles se viraram para encarar a garota de cabelos escuros. Ela estava de pijama, aparentemente tinha acabado de acordar. Estava de braços cruzados, com uma expressão autoritária.

- E por quê deveríamos? - perguntou Wufei

Ela suspirou, suavizando a expressão, e descruzou os braços. 

- Não querem mesmo estragar algo que elas tiveram tanto trabalho em esconder, não é?

- Elas? - perguntou Treize

- Sim. Cho e todas as outras.

- E você não foi convidada?

- Não é isso, Heero. É que... é uma coisa só delas. Não queria intrometer.

- O que é?

- Deixe de ser curioso, amor! - disse ela em tom de repreensão ao namorado

- Se não disse, nós invadimos. - retrucou Duo, já com a mão na maçaneta

- Não sabia que era tão chantagista! Mas não vou contar! Elas me pediram para guardar segredo. - mas vendo que Duo girava lentamente a maçaneta, ela resolveu ceder. - Okay, eu conto. Hoje faz 3 anos que o grupo está todo junto. Elas resolveram comemorar. Se prometerem não contar nada e ficarem quietos, podemos abrir uma fresta na porta, para vocês verem.

Sayuri, com todo o cuidado do mundo, abriu um fresta fina da porta e todos na agruparam para ver. Não dava realmente para ver muita coisa, mas eles vislumbraram os cobertores sumidos, sustentados pelo varal preso de ponta a ponta do quarto, de modo a formar uma cabaninha. E, com a luz das velas, ela possível ver a sombra de todas elas dentro da cabana, rodeadas pelos doces sumidos, e outros ainda feitos com os ingredientes desaparecidos. 

A menina de cabelos pretos fechou a porta, sussurrando para todos.

- Voltem para seus quartos, e esqueçam do que viram. Prometam não contar nada para elas e nem comentem nada amanhã.

Todos assentiram e voltaram para seus quartos.

No dia seguinte, as meninas não comentaram nada, e os rapazes também permaneceram calados, só olhando de soslaio para Sayuri e sorrindo discretamente.

N/A: Foi um capítulo curtinho, né? Eu sei.... mas é que eu estou tão empolgada por voltar a usar lentes de contato, que não achava mais jeito de prolongar o capítulo. Eu ia reproduzir o que acontece dentro do quarto, mas achei que ia ser chato e maçante. 

Como eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar o próximo, vou dar uma prévia do que vai acontecer, só para não ser muito má. Todos eles (a exceção de Sayuri e Treize) sentem saudades da pequena e apertada casa no Reino de Sank, mas não comentam nada entre si. Akane, percebendo que o que sente é comum a todos, propõe voltarem, com a desculpa de que o período escolar já vai começar e Howard os matriculara em uma escola, a fim do governo não encrencar com eles. O capítulo vai ser focalizado no primeiro dia de aula, e a desastrosa aula no laboratório de Química. Ninguém pode imaginar o que são esse pessoal dentro de um laboratório, com muuitas coisas delicadas, que exigem cuidado e paciência. E a volta ás aulas, como será? Como estarão eles, trancafiados em uma sala de aula por mais de 4 horas? Saiba a todas essas respostas quando me der vontade de escrever. Vai ser comédia pura. 


	23. Volta ás aulas

Capítulo 20- Volta ás aulas 

N/A: Nhê! Ás vezes eu tento fazer um pouco de chantagem, para ver se assim eu recebo reviews, mas continua na mesma. Recebi um da minha amiga Tsu-chan, e agradeço muito. Mas... quando eu chego em casa, parece que o computador me chama. Então eu ponho o CD do Moulin Rouge que a Cëy me emprestou e começo a escrever. Tem vezes que a inspiração demora um pouquinho para chegar, mas sempre acaba vindo. Deixando de falar besteiras, vocês devem ter percebido que já foram duas dezenas de capítulos... Depois desse capítulo eu vou fazer mais uma paradinha para colocar mais uns extras. Novas recapitulações, uma coisinha sobre a infância da Akane (um mini capítulo contando uns flashes de quando ela conheceu os meninos. Pensei em fazer disso um capítulo, mas achei mais legal colocar como extra.) e, se já estiver pronto, a NC-17 Cëywyn e Milliardo. Então eu coloco os capítulos finais da fic e mais extras, como um making of da Akane e de como eu tive a idéia para essa fic e uns desenhos que eu e a minha amiga Cey-chan vamos fazer das personagens. Ah, sim! E o epílogo da fic.

*olha o tamanho da nota* Er... acho que já ficou muito grande, né? O que eu tenho ainda para dizer eu digo no fim do capítulo.

No café da manhã daquele dia, todos estavam meio pra baixo, á exceção de Treize, Sayuri e Akane.

Então Akane não agüentou mais aquela tristeza toda e perguntou:

- Dá para alguém me explicar o que houve para todos estarem assim?

Os outros se entreolharam, e Trowa respondeu:

- É que... não sei os outros, mas eu sinto saudades de casa. – ele fez uma pausa - A casa no Reino de Sank.

- É isso aí. – falou Dayane – Podia ser pequena e apertada, mas era um lar para nós.

- Só é estranho você, que é a mais emotiva de todos, não estar com saudades... – observou Hokuto.

Akane fez uma cara intrigada, diante do que a amiga acabara de dizer.

- Eu não contei? Howard ligou faz dois duas, pedindo que voltássemos ao Reino de Sank hoje pela manhã. O governo insiste que nós não podemos ficar sem escola, então Sally nos matriculou em um colégio perto lá de casa. As aulas começam amanhã.

Todos: O_O

Akane: n_n

Depois de um tempo, no qual todos tentavam computar o que acabaram de ouvir, Akane acrescentou:

- Com exceção de Milliardo, Treize e Sayuri, nenhum de nós vai escapar da escola.

- O Milliardo e o meu koi eu até entendo, - disse Dayane – mas por quê a Sayuri não vai á aula. Ela é só um ano mais velha que nós! Deveria estar no terceiro colegial.

- ^ ^x Só que eu já fiz o terceiro ano. Sempre fui um ano adiantada.

- Ah......

Como que finalmente entendendo a situação, Wufei explodiu (para variar).

- COMO ASSIM? O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ PARA ESQUECER DE UMA INFORMAÇÃO TÃO IMPORTANTE?? E SE TIVESSE SE ESQUECIDO QUE ERA HOJE O DIA DE VOLTAR E S" SE LEMBRASSE DAQUI A UMA SEMANA? SABIA QUE TODOS N"S SERÍAMOS PREJUDICADOS COM ISSO??? VOCÊ TEM CONSCIÊCIA DISSO, YUY?????

- n_nU Calma, Wufei..... eu escrevi na minha mão, para não esquecer, só que aí eu lavei a mão e saiu. Sorte que eu tinha anotado na minha agenda.

Sem ter a voz alterada e não parecendo surpreso, Heero comentou:

- Se temos que partir hoje pela manhã, é melhor começarmos a arrumar as malas. A manhã já está acabando e a viagem até o reino Sank é longa.

Todos terminaram de tomar o café correndo e foram arrumar as malas.

Meia hora depois, eles tinham embarcado nas naves, de volta para a Terra.

A viagem transcorreu sem maiores problemas, a não ser Cho, reclamava que o espaço era muito pequeno naquela nave. Heero somente suspirava, pois sabia que quando ela ficava irritadiça desse jeito, era melhor concordar com o que ela dizia, se não quisesse ter brigas.

E foi com grande alívio que todos avistaram a pequena casa no Reino de Sank. Todos estavam exaustos da viagem.

- Assim que eu chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que vou fazer é dormir na minha caminha, até não agüentar mais! – disse Duo.

- É aí que você se engana, Duo-kun!

- Como assim, Hokuto-chan?

- Sabe, a Sayuri e o Treize ainda não tem onde dormir. E você e os outros rapazes vão precisar trazer mais camas lá da base de treinamento da Tenente Nóin, além de espremer mais as camas dos quartos.

- Espremer como?

- Ai, meu santo e gostoso Brad Pitt! – disse Cho, revirando os olhos para o céu – Arrumem um jeito! Para quê existe um sótão? Tirem as coisas que têm lá e coloquem na sala de visitas. Arrumem uma cama de casal, coloque no sótão e mande a Cëywyn e o Milliardo lá pra cima. Assim sobram duas camas. Sayuri dorme conosco, na cama que era da Cëy e Treize dorme no lugar de Milliardo. – ela fez pose, com um ar de superioridade – Virão? Pra tudo dá-se um jeito.

Heero sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Cho, dizendo em seguida:

- Essa é a minha garota.

Wufei olhou bravo para a ruiva, enlaçada pelos braços do japonês sorridente.

- E então, _senhora inteligência_, onde arrumaremos uma cama de casal?

- Isso já é problema de vocês.

- Vamos, meninas, vamos tomar um banho. – propôs Akane e, rindo ao se lembrar de quando Cho, Cëywyn e Hokuto chegaram ali, completou – E devemos nos lembrar de trancar a porta do banheiro.

Todas riram.

* * *

Naquela tarde, Howard foi pessoalmente visitá-los. Levou-lhes o endereço da escola onde, a partir do dia seguinte, eles passariam a estudar, e os uniformes. O uniforme dos meninos, o qual usariam Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, era constituído por uma calça social azul marinho, camisa social branca de manga comprida, com uma gravata azul do mesmo tom da calça, assim como o paletó, sapato social preto e meias escuras. O uniforme feminino, o qual Akane, Cho, Alias, Hokuto, Dayane e Cëywyn usariam, era uma saia azul marinho de pregas até o joelho, camisa social branca de meia-manga, meia três quartos branca e sapato boneca preto.

Ele ficou pouco tempo, somente avisando para ficarem alertas, que a eles, apesar de estarem estudando, teriam de conciliar os estudos com as missões.

- E o sr. Treize Kushrenada pode ir nas missões também, se ele quiser. Lhe arranjaremos um MS adequado.

- É verdade, Treize-kun! Eu estou usando seu Épyon. Se você o quiser de volta....

- Não, não. Ele agora é seu, Akane. E eu prefiro ficar em casa. Mas acho que a srta. Sayuri ficaria feliz em ter um MS.

- Mandarei para ela um Mercúrio assim que voltar á base.

- Agradeço. – disse Sayuri sorrindo.

Depois que ele foi embora, e todos jantaram, as meninas se reuniram no quarto de Akane e os meninos ficaram na sala para jogar videogame.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordaram ás 5h30 da manhã. Quando o relógio da torre soou 5h30, na pequena casa ouviu-se os mais variados sons de despertador. Cada morador colocara o seu, para não haver perigo de se atrasarem. Milliardo, Treize e Sayuri, apesar de não irem á aula, acordaram também, para levarem seus amigos ao primeiro dia.

As meninas se levantaram antes, indo lotar o banheiro que antigamente tinha pertencido a Duo e Quatre. Escovaram os dentes, lavaram o rosto, e foram todas para o quarto de Akane se vestirem, pentearem e se maquiarem.

Os meninos arrumaram-se rápido e desceram para arrumar o café da manhã.

Meia hora depois, as meninas desceram. Cho deixara o cabelo ruivo levemente ondulado solto. Usava a camisa branca sem a gravata e com os primeiros (cinco) botões abertos, deixando aparecer um pouco do sutiã vermelho; a saia (que originalmente ia até o joelho) fora dobrada e costurada para cobrir somente um terço da coxa dela; as meias três quartos foram substituídas por uma meia soquete e o sapato boneca apresentava 5cm de plataforma. Seus olhos estavam muito bem maquiados com lápis preto e uma sombra discreta, rímel preto e um batom vermelhíssimo.

Cëywyn tinha duas trancinhas que saiam de perto de sua testa (uma de cada lado da cabeça) e se juntava a trás; usava a saia de pregas até quase o tornozelo (ao que parecia, o que fora cortado da saia de Cho, fora adicionado á saia de Cëywyn), a camisa branca de meia-manga fora substituída por uma de manga comprida; a gravata desaparecera, acompanhada pelas meias. Pelo menos o sapato continuava ali. Usava lápis nos olhos e um batom cor de boca, simplesmente.

Akane mantinha os cabelos castanhos com as mechas rosas presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita azul escura; a saia, a blusa e a meia apresentavam apliques e desenhos com cola-glitter (corações, flores, estrelas, luas crescentes e outras coisinhas kawaiis), no entanto, a saia continuava do tamanho certo, a blusa totalmente fechada e com a gravata, a meia como deve ser, e o sapato preto apresentava glitter prateado. Usava um lápis cinza nos olhos, sombra azul acinzentado, rímel transparente e um gloss rosa brilhante.

Hokuto estava com os cabelos em duas trancinhas baixas e o uniforme impecável, ao contrário de todas as outras. Apresentava pouca maquiagem. Rímel, sombra prateada, um pouco de blush e um gloss bem suave.

Alias usava a saia um pouquinho mais curta, a blusa só com a gola aberta (ela odiava gola apertadas), sem a gravata, com as mangas da camisa um pouco dobradas, uma meia um pouco mais curta que o estipulado e uma sapatilha chinesa preta de veludo, que era muito parecida com os sapatos boneca, só que mais confortável. Os cabelos estavam em uma única trança, jogada nas costas, com alguns fiozinhos soltos na cara. Usava um lápis azul nos olhos, sombra discreta, rímel preto muito forte, e um batom vermelho-escuro.

E Dayane, descendo por último, estava com a saia no meia da coxa, com uma barra de bordados floridos e coloridos, a camisa com os primeiros dois botões abertos, sem a gravata, a meia e o sapato como deve ser. Usava os cabelos soltos, como sempre. A maquiagem não era muito pesada, usava lápis e um gloss vermelho.

- O que vocês fizeram com o uniforme? – perguntou Quatre, olhando indignado para elas

- Digamos que... fizemos algumas modificaçõezinhas sem importância.

- SEM IMPORTÂNCIA???? A CHO PRATICAMENTE NÃO TEM SAIA, A DAYANE E A AKANE MAIS PARECEM JARDINS FLORIDOS, A CËYWYN VAI MORRER DE CALOR E A ALIAS FICOU ESQUISITÍSSIMA COM ESSE LÁPIS AZUL NOS OLHOS. (N/A: Eu não acho esquisito lápis azul. Uma amiga minha usou uma vez e eu achei lindo. Mas como o Wufei é implicão.....) A HOKUTO FOI A ÚNICA QUE TEVE CABEÇA PARA NÃO CAIR NA ONDA DE VOCÊS!

Enquanto o chinês resmungava, as meninas foram se sentando para tomar leite com chocolate e comer os bolinhos de cereja que Trowa tinha feito no dia anterior.

Akane se virou para Duo e perguntou, baixinho:

- Ele caiu da cama é?

- Nop. Nós é que ficamos enchendo a paciência dele, por causa do uniforme. Fica ridículo nele. Por isso que ele o alterou também.

- Ah.....

E foi então que Akane notou que não eram só elas que estavam com os uniformes inocentemente adulterados. Heero usava tudo de acordo como mandara Howard; Duo não usava a gravata nem o paletó e sua camisa estava totalmente aberta deixando a mostra uma regata branca bem justa; Trowa Não usava gravata , e o paletó permanecia aberto, assim como os primeiros botões da camisa; e Wufei não agüentara aquelas calças e colocara uma calça preta, justa, e os sapatos confortáveis que costumava usar quando lutava com seu Gundam.

A morena riu discretamente, e apontou ás suas amigas o que o americano lhe havia dito.

* * *

Na hora de ir para a escola, eles se dividiram em dois grupos. Heero, Cho, Trowa, Dayane, Wufei e Hokuto foram no carro esporte vermelho de Treize, enquanto Duo, Alias, Sayuri, Quatre, Akane e Cëywyn foram no jipe verde-escuro de Milliardo.

Os dois motoristas resolveram apostar corrida até o portão do colégio, sendo repreendidos pelo segurança do lugar.

- Vocês vêm nos buscar? – pediu Akane

- Claro que sim! Pode ficar tranqüila, Kane. – prometeu Sayuri.

- E você, senhor Milliardo Peacecraft, tome cuidado com o que vai fazer na minha ausência. – disse Cëywyn, olhando com raiva para o namorado.

- Isso vale pra você também, senhor Treize Kushrenada. – completou Dayane, olhando do mesmo modo para o rapaz

- Pode deixar que, se eles fizerem alguma coisa que não deveriam, como olhar demais para as mulheres na rua, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu conto pra vocês. – disse Sayuri rindo.

- Confiamos em você, Say! – disse Dayane sorrindo.

Sayuri sorriu de volta e os dois rapazes deram a partida no carro, saindo de lá o mais rápido possível.

O grupo compacto de 11 pessoas que eles formavam na porta de escola, se deslocava para dentro dos portões, quando um cara gritou, com um tom de voz incrivelmente mandão e autoritário:

- Parados aí, onde pensam que vão?

- Para a aula? – arriscou Akane

- Com esse seu uniforme florido? Nem pensar!

Ele examinou cada um deles dos pés a cabeça, e por fim disse:

- Somente você e voc - ele apontou para Heero e Hokuto – podem passar. Os outros vão voltar e ajeitar esse uniforme. Se não não vão passar!

Wufei, ainda esquentadinho (como sempre), cerrou os punhos num ímpeto de descarregar sua raiva em alguém e acertou um soco na cara do homem, que era o inspetor de alunos.

Então, deixando o pobre homem no chão, eles seguiram em frente.

* * *

Apesar de terem notado, os professores preferiram ignorar o fato dos uniformes, que por sinal foram o maior sucesso entre os outros alunos (principalmente a camisa aberta de Duo e a saia curtíssima de Cho. Deve-se dizer que o americano já levara várias pancadas de sua namorada, que o pegara paquerando outras meninas). Algumas olhavam para Heero, mas voltavam-se imediatamente para o que faziam antes, ao contemplarem o olhar feroz de Cho.

As primeiras aulas foram todas maçantes. Duo roncava, Dayane tirava um cochilo, Akane desenhava, Quatre mexia no cabelo da namorada, Alias sonhava acordada, Cho escrevia um conto dramático, Cëywyn ficava olhando maliciosamente para a janela, pensando em Milliardo, Heero prestava atenção na aula, assim como Trowa e Hokuto, e Wufei cutucava o japonês de três em três minutos para perguntar que horas eram e quanto tempo faltava para terminar aquela aula. Não esqueci de ninguém? Que bom.

Mas então. Por sorte, a última aula seria uma aula prática no laboratório. A professora mandou que vestissem seus aventais de laboratório e a seguissem.

Chegaram a uma ante-sala no primeiro andar, onde tinha, entre outras coisas, uma lista das regras de segurança fixado em cartolina na parede. A professora mandou que todos lessem a lista antes de entrarem no laboratório.

Foi entregue a cada aluno uma folha com os experimentos que deviam fazer e a professora disse que já podiam começar. Mas Akane, Cho, Cëywyn, Hokuto, Alias, Dayane, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei não leram a lista de regras de segurança e já foram direto começar as experiências.

- Ai, tá calor hoje, né? – disse Alias, tirando o avental branco de mangas compridas e o colocando na bancada de mármore.

- Você acha que está calor, é? – disse Duo, abrindo a torneira, molhando as mãos e respingando em Alias, que molhou Duo de volta, mas acabou molhando Cho, que molhou Trowa e assim vai, desencadeando uma guerra de água.

A professora olhou feio para eles, que voltaram suas atenções na folha com o experimento. Consistia em uma destilação simples e uma dissolução fracionada. Enquanto as meninas faziam a dissolição, os meninos faziam a destilação. 

Na dissolução fracionada, elas tinham que separar uma mistura de sulfato de cobre e enxofre. Para isso, jogaram água no potinho onde estavam os dois sólidos misturados, já que o enxofre é não é solúvel em água. Depois filtraram, e o enxofre ficou no papel filtro. Era parecido com uma pasta amarelada. Curiosa como ela só, Cho "cutucou" a pasta de enxofre e, antes que se lembrasse de lavar as mãos, foi ver como estava indo a experiência dos meninos. Era uma destilação usando vinho. Já tinha um pouco de álcool num bequer, e Duo molhou o dedo, para provar se tem mesmo gosto de álcool. Cho fez o mesmo, mas, inconscientemente, colocou o mesmo dedo que tinha posto do enxofre, no álcool, e levou o dedo á boca.

Na hora, a ruiva nem percebeu, e achou não faria mal, por isso não comentou nada com ninguém. Mas dez minutos depois, ela começou a sentir um mal-estar muito grande, uma dor de cabeça fortíssima e tontura. Conclusão: foi levada para o hospital, na companhia de Heero.

Quando todos voltaram sua atenção para as experiências que ainda restava fazer, Dayane dizia:

- O que será que acontece se eu misturar isso e isso?

A menina pegava os mais diversos frascos em cima da bancada e jogava-os no béquer que já continha sulfato de cobre.

A professora veio, assustadérrima, gritando lá do outro lado da sala:

- Dayane, sua louca!! Você não leu as regras de segurança? Nunca faça experiências por conta própria. Pode ser perigosíssimo!!!

- Relaxa, ´ssora! Eu sei bem o que estou....

Nesse momento, ocorreu uma reação química na mistura e ela explodiu, estourando o béquer. Sorte que todos se encolheram, e o líquido arroxeado não respingou em ninguém.

Descabelada, a professora olhou no relógio e, percebendo que não agüentaria aquela turma nos sete minutos restantes para o fim da aula, dispensou-os mais cedo.

Assim que saíram do laboratório, eles foram esperar Milliardo e Treize, que iriam buscá-los dentro em breve. E esse foi somente o primeiro dia da volta as aulas daqueles pilotos.

N/A: Demorou, mas eu consegui terminar. Sério, eu não consegui escrever mais rápido, porque eu tive que fazer uma interrupçãozinha para traduzir um pouco da fic de Beyblade e para escrever os últimos capítulo da minha fic HP/SdA. Mas agora, com uma fic a menos, eu vou poder agilizar essa aqui. Só que parece que algo (ou alguém) não quer que eu a termine. Quando eu já estou prestes a escrever o que eu defini como último capítulo, ou eu tenho uma idéia nova, ou alguém me dá uma idéia boa. Mas uma hora eu consigo, vocês vão ver.

Eu imploro, deixem reviews!!!


	24. Extra 4: Recapitulando parte 3

Recapitulando.... parte 3 

N/A: A agora que completamos 2 dezenas de capítulos, lá vai mais uma (ou melhor, duas) recapitulações. Não me entendam mal, isso não é enrolação, para me dar mais tempo para pensar no que fazer depois, pois eu já sei exatamente o que fazer. Mas sim rever alguns detalhes importantes (ou mesmo que não sejam, só para estender um pouco a fic). Mas, para quem não gosta das minhas paradas para recapitulação e extras, pode ficar feliz, pois a fic não chegará a trinta. Por enquanto, a minha estimativa é que chegue a 25 capítulos. Então são só mais essas recapitulações aqui.

Eu divido em duas partes, porque eu demoro para escrever as recapitulações. Então, de cinco em cinco capítulos, é mais fácil para mim. Ah, mais uma coisa! Quem tiver perguntas sobre algum detalhe mal explicado (pode ser desde o começo da fic), ou simplesmente quiser fazer alguma pergunta absurda sobre os personagens, mande suas perguntas (quantas quiser) para serennity@ynyswydryn.zzn.com, que eu reuno todos e coloco, junto com as respostas, depois do extra, tipo aquele extra de nome "Explicações" que eu coloquei depois do décimo capítulo. Não tenham vergonha de perguntar, viu? Por mais idiota que a pergunta possa lhe parecer.

**Capítulo 11 **

Quatre: Ei, sabiam que eu tenho uma mansão gigante, e eu sou um burro porque nunca pensei em sair desse aperto e nos mudarmos para lá?

Cho: Duplamente burro! É tudo culpa da Akane.

Akane: Ei, o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Cho: É para você que o Quatre fica olhando o tempo todo, oras!

Akane: *fica vermelha e finge que não é com ela*

*todos vão para a mansão Winner, se perdem por vários dias numa floresta e, quando voltam...*

Akane: *na varanda, com cara de quem está sofrendo*

Quatre: O que foi?

Akane: Saudades do meu pai...

Quatre: Ah.....

Akane: Me sinto sozinha...

Quatre: Mas não está! *dá um beijo nela e depois sai da varanda*

**Capítulo 12 **

Wufei: *passeando com Hokuto, atende o celular* Hn. Sim. Certo. Entendido. Estamos a caminho.

*vão para o escritório*

Wufei: Vamos para a batalha contra o Treize!

Akane: *triste* Mas ele não morreu?

Duo: Morreu, mas tinha amigos, sabe?

Akane: Ah.....

*eles vão lutar e Akane pensa ver alguém com uma capa comprida*

**Capítulo 13 **

Alias: Acordei hoje com vontade de torturar alguém e planejar vinganças nada-a-ver-comigo. *risada maléfica*

Hokuto: O que está pensando, Alias?

Alias: Vamos dominar o mundo! Ops, quer dizer, vamos bolar um plano maléfico e complicado que envolva fazer todo mundo sofrer para, no final, vermos os rapazes no banho e eu descobrir que o Duo fala mal de mim para os amigos dele. ^ ^

Hokuto: n_n Ah.....

**Capítulo 14**

*toca a campainha, durante o café da manhã*

Quatre: Quem será? *manda algum empregado ir abrir a porta*

__ : Oi, gente! Sou Sayuri, amiga da Akane e vim morar com vocês. Mwahahahaha!! Vou fazer a Cho brigar com o Heero e o Duo ficar comigo, em vez da Alias!!!!

Todos: ¬_¬U

**Capítulo 15**

Dayane: *vai cutucar Trowa, e depois grita com ele e foge para uma floresta*

Trowa: *se sentindo culpado* Vou atrás dela.

*vai, encontra com ela e eles começam a namorar*

N/A: E aqui está a terceira parte da recapitulação da fic. Fiz rapidinho, e acho que vou fazer o resto daqui a pouco. Mas não sei. Espero que estejam gostado. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews e fazer suas perguntas. n_n


	25. Extra 5: Recapitulando parte 4

Recapitulando.... parte 4 

N/A: Nhê!! Agora aqui vai a última parte (última mesmo) da recapitulação da minha fic. Fiquei empolgada com o término da minha fic "Harry Potter e o Portal Secreto" e estou decidida a finalizar todas as minhas fics. E por incrível que pareça, assim que eu encerrar as que eu estou escrevendo atualmente, eu já tenho novas idéias para novas fics. ^ ^ Não é tão cedo que conseguirão se livrar de meu gênio criativo e compulsivo. Sem contar as minhas traduções. 

Sem mais enrolações, o capítulo.

**Capítulo 16**

Day: Vamos ao parque?

Todos: Vamos!

Heero: Hn.

Cho: SE ESSE DAÍ FOR, EU NÃO VOU!

Heero: ENTÃO VÁ VOCÊ, EU FICO EM CASA!

Akane: OS DOIS VÃO E PONTO FINAL!

*todos vão ao parque*

*Akane e Quatre, na barraca da cigana*

Cigana: *olhos fora de foco* Você vai destruir o mundo no pôr do sol.

Akane e Quatre: ?__?

Cigana: Oops, errei. Toda a sua vida vai desmoronar num pôr do sol. Isso sim é que é certo.

Quatre: Vamos embora, Kane. Essa daí não presta.

**Capítulo 17**

Akane: *tranqüilamente lendo um livro*

Cho: *chega com váários apetrechos de cabeleireira* Posso testar uma tinta no seu cabelo.

Akane: *olha desconfiada*

Alias: Pode ficar relaxada que eu supervisiono

Akane: Então tá!

*várias páginas de descrições com métodos de tintura depois....*

Cho: Ai, ficou lindo. Pena que eu usei tudo no seu cabelo. E... pensando melhor, rosa não ia ficar bem em mim....

Akane: Mas ficou liiindo em mim! ^ ^

**Capítulo 18**

Akane: Say, por que você se atrasou para o café?

Sayuri: Fiquei perdida em flashbacks lá em cima. *olhando descaradamente para Trowa*

Akane: Ah.....

*toca a campainha*

Wufei: Yuy, quantas amigas loucas você tem?

__- Amiga? Eu sou é muito macho, viu seu idiota!

Akane: TREIZE!!!!

Treize: Oi, Kane! Vejo que estão todos aqui. 

Akane: É. Por que você não fica também aqui conosco?

Treize: Mas... eles não vão se importar?

Akane: É claro que não!!!

Todos: *olhando bravos para Treize*

Dayane: *dormindo* 

Treize: *chega de fininho*

Day: KYAHH!!! Sai fora!!!

Treize: Mas eu nunca te esqueci!

Day: Dá o fora!! Eu nunca te perdoei!!! Saí agora mesmo!!!

Treize: *sai do quarto*

Trowa: *andando compulsivamente do quarto de Dayane para o quarto de Sayuri, sem saber com quem falar primeiro* 

Day: *sai do quarto* Trowa.... eu... precisamos conversar.

Trowa: Ãhn.... desculpa nunca Ter te contado nada..... eu... não achei que a Sayuri voltaria e...

Day: Quê? Eu ia falar do Treize, seu burro!

*eles se explicam e terminam o namoro. Trowa vai falar com Sayuri, que acaba com Duo, que se recusa a ficar com a Alias, que sai correndo, é atropelada e fica em coma.

Duo: * chorando, no hospital* Ai, Alias, como eu pude ser tão burro? Como nunca percebi que te amo tanto assim?

Alias: *acorda* Olha, burro eu já sabia que você era, não precisa me dizer.

Duo: Alias!!! *fica felicíssimo e a abraça*

Alias: Cuidado! Vá chamar a enfermeira, por favor!

Duo: *dá um beijo nela e vai*

**Capítulo 19**

*misteriosamente começam a sumir coisas da cozinha e do quintal*

Wufei: *numa noite, sai do quarto, com a barulheira no quarto de Cho. No corredor, encontra com os outros garotos e Sayuri*

Duo: O que está acontecendo aí dentro? Uma festa?

Say: Pois é! Ooops, não era preu contar....

Trowa: Se você mostrar o que elas estão fazendo, a gente não conta que você contou.

Say: Okay! *abre uma fresta da porta e todos espiam a cabaninha*

Heero: Hn. Vamos dormir.

Todos: *vão*

**Capítulo 20**

Todos, menos Akane, Treize e Sayuri: *tristes*

Akane: O que foi pessoal?

Hokuto: Saudades de casa..... você não está?

Akane: Claro que não, afinal, vamos voltar pra lá hoje, né?

Wufei: Vamos? ô_õ 

Akane: Eu não contei? Temos que voltar hoje até o meio-dia.

Todos: *olham para o relógio. Faltam 10 min para o meio dia. Saem correndo para arrumar as malas*

Dia seguinte, primeiro dia de aula.... 

Meninas: *descem, com os uniformes alterados*

Wufei: Que droga é essa?

Cho: Também achamos que os uniformes eram feios, por isso modificamos eles! n_n

Wufei: Eu estava falando justamente das modificações... _U

Todos, menos Sayuri, Treize e Milliardo: *vão para a escola, socam o inspetor e aprontam várias no laboratório*

N/A: Okay, ficou tosco, né? É que eu queria terminar isso rápido, pra já colocar no ar amanhã. E enche a paciência ficar fazendo essas recapitulações. Ainda bem que essa foi a última. Podem continuar mandando perguntas, viu? 

No próximo capítulo: um extra sobre a infância da Akane, e como ela conheceu os G-Boys. 


	26. Extra 6: Perdida em Flashback

Perdida em flashbacks... 

N/A: O último extra antes de voltar aos capítulos normalmente. Eu espero que ele fique legal. Esse é mais como uma curiosidade, como foi o primeiro encontro da Kane com os meninos, como cada um deles reagiu, como ela mudou desde que era uma menininha mimada de 3 anos (o Wufei se lembra bem disso). Espero que gostem, deixem reviews e continuem mandando suas perguntas para o extra de explicações (que eu só vou fazer se receber perguntas. Ainda não recebi nenhuma! ú_ù). 

O dia estava nublado, e todos ali na casa estavam entediados, sem saber o que fazer. Akane tentara de tudo, mas não conseguira pensar em alguma coisa para entretê-la. Então foi para seu quarto, trancou a porta, e deitou-se na cama de barriga para cima, fitando o teto.

Sem saber exatamente porquê, veio-lhe a mente o dia em que ela e seu pai se mudaram para L5, poucos dias depois da morte de sua mãe. Akane fechou os olhos, permitindo àquelas imagens antigas fluírem em sua mente. 

_Akane estava com três anos quando sua mãe faleceu, em razão de uma doença. Poucos dias depois, ela partiu da Terra com seu pai, para a colônia de L5. Heero Yuy estaria em reunião naquela colônia, e levara a filha pequena com ele. A menina ficou num clã chinês que havia ali, aos cuidados do mestre do lugar._

_ Era uma tarde ensolarada, e a pequena Akane passeava pelo jardim com seu vestido de lacinhos e babados, o cabelo cacheado preso em um meio-rabo com uma fita combinando com o vestido._

_ Embaixo de uma árvore, havia um grupo de meninos mais velhos que ela, batendo em um garoto mais novo. Indignada, ela se aproximou e disse:_

_ - Dá pa voxêss palalem di batê nexe galoto? Num tão vendu qui eli é maix novu i maix facu qui voxêis?_

_ Os menininhos começam a rir, e voltaram a bater no pequeno. Akane fechou a cara e gritou, enquanto partia para cima dos moleques:_

_ - NUNCA MI IGNOLEM!!!!_

_ Uns cinco minutos depois, o pequeno bandinho se afastava, todo machucado, deixando o pequeno ali, deitado em posição fetal. Então Akane, sem desfazer a cara emburrada, chutou-o._

_ - Ei voxê! Levanti-si! Dexe di sê facu, num pemita qui abusem di voxê!_

_ O menininho ergueu os olhos para sua salvadora._

_ - Obrigado.... nem sei como posso te agradecer._

_ - Pois eu xei. Vai mi obedexe inquanto eu istiver pô aqui._

_ O garotinho se levantou e colocou as mãos pequeninas da cintura, enfrentando-a._

_ - Quem cê tá pensando que eu sou? Não vou ser seu escravo!_

_ - Ah, vai xim! Eu ti ajudei, agola voxê mi devi uma. I eu téio qui seja meu iscavo._

_ - Mas eu não quero._

_ Akane deu um soco no estômago dele, fazendo com que se dobrasse de dor, caindo sentado e deixando escapar algumas lágrimas._

_ - Facoti! - disse ela, se virando para ir embora. Mas girou nos calcanhares, voltando a olhar para o menininho. - Como voxê si chama?_

_ - Wufei. Chang Wufei._

_ - Intão, Wufei, isteja nu meu qualto im tinzi minutus, cum lete, bixcoitus amantegados cum gotas di chocoiate i... uma levita pala cololir._

_ Ele assentiu._

Akane-mais-velha abriu os olhos, divertida. Depois daquele dia, ela obrigava Wufei a fazer tudo o que ela queria e, se ele se recusasse, ela batia nele. Foi uma época bem divertida, aquela. Permanecera ali por 1 ano e 2 meses, que foi o tempo que seu pai precisou ficar naquela colônia. 

Dali, eles foram para L2. Akane ficou sob a proteção das freiras de uma igreja bem grande que tinha por ali.

Akane-mais-velha fechou os olhos, para reviver aquela cena. 

_Ela estava sozinha, esperando do lado de fora de uma sala, enquanto seu pai conversava com a madre-superiora. Akane usava um vestido rosa, todo rendado, sapatinhos brancos e luvinhas rosa claro. E foi quando apareceu um garotinho que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, vestindo uma roupa escura. Tinha os cabelos castanho-claro bem compridos, presos em uma trança muito bem feita. _

_ - Ei, o que uma bonequinha de porcelana está fazendo parada perto da porta? - provocou ele._

_ Akane cerrou os punhos diminutos e disse, entredentes:_

_ - Não... me.... chame... de... BONEQUINHA DE PORCELANA!!!_

_ Ela gritou a última parte, desferindo um soco bem no rosto de garotinho, que se esquivou com perfeição, segurando a mão de sua agressora. _

_ - A bonequinha está enfezada? _

_ - Larga minha mão, idiota!_

_ - Quer me bater? Só se conseguir me pegar!_

_ Dizendo isso, ele começou a correr, passando por corredores e mais corredores, adentrando a capela no meio de uma missa, sendo seguido por Akane. Ele pareceu não se importar em interromper a cerimônia, e fugiu pelos fundos da capela. Depois de algum tempo de perseguição, quando ambos estavam exaustos, o menino deitou no chão gramado, de barriga para cima. Akane fez o mesmo._

_ - Até que para uma bonequinha de porcelana você corre bastante._

_ Ela sorriu, cansada._

_ - Obrigada._

_ - Como se chama?_

_ - Akane Yuy._

_ - Posso te chamar de Kane-chan?_

_ - Uh-hum. E o seu nome, qual é?_

_ - Duo. Duo Maxwell._

_ Por alguns instantes só se ouvia a respiração ofegante das duas crianças._

_ - Você mora aqui, Duo?_

_ - Moro._

_ - Eu vou morar aqui a partir de hoje. Papai está falando com a madre._

_ Duo sentou-se, olhando para ela._

_ - Sério mesmo?_

_ - É._

_ - Que legal! Finalmente eu vou ter alguém pra brincar._

_ Akane sorriu._

_ - Ei, Kane-chan. Gosta de doces?_

_ - Adoro._

_ - Então vem comigo que eu vou te mostrar uma coisa._

_ Eles saíram correndo do gramado, passaram por trás de uns prédio, cortaram caminho pela laje de uns prédio (para Akane subir na laje com aquele vestidinho foi um caos, mas Duo a ajudou), até que chegaram nos fundos da cozinha. _

_ - Agora você desce pela janela. - ordenou Duo_

_ - Por que eu? Desça você! Não gosto que mandem em mim. Eu é que tenho que mandar nos outros._

_ - Sem essa. Eu sou mais velho, mais forte e estou aqui a mais tempo. Então você vai me obedecer. Desça, pegue os doces que estão embaixo da janela (que são os mais gostosos) e passe-os para mim. Só depois que todos os doces estiverem comigo, você pode passar de volta para cá._

_ E Akane obedeceu._

Akane-mais-velha abriu os olhos novamente, e ficou a fitar o lustre. Lembrava-se com precisão do que acontecera naquele dia. Depois de roubarem doces, eles se esconderam e os comeram. Os dois passaram a tarde inteira brincando, e só quando o Sol já estava se pondo é que Akane voltou para a porta da sala, sempre com Duo ao seu lado. Por sorte, seu pai ainda não tinha saído da sala. Mas assim que ela se postou ao lado da porta, esta de abriu. A expressão de choque da madre e de seu pai ao ver o estado lastimável em que se encontrava ela nunca esqueceu. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, com grama e pedacinhos de folha presos; seu vestido estava lamentavelmente destruído. Todinho rasgado e sujo. A menina foi severamente interrogada pela madre e Duo, vendo que Akane estava prestes a chorar, se adiantou e disse que a culpa era toda sua. O pai da menina não brigou com ela, mas prometeu-lhe comprar roupas adequadas para esse tipo de brincadeira.

Durante os 2 anos e 4 meses que ficou ali em L2, Akane foi deixando de ser tão mimada. Duo era mais forte que ela, portanto ela não poderia usar a tática que usava com todas as outras crianças: a força. Mas o menino era sempre tão legal com ela, que Akane já não precisava impor sua vontade, e mandar que ele fizesse as coisas para ela. Ela chorou muito quando teve que deixar o lugar.

Do convento em L2, ela foi para um circo itinerante em L3. O circo foi o único lugar naquela colônia que aceitou tomar conta de uma menina de 6 anos e meio. Akane-mais-velha riu-se ao lembrar de como conhecera Trowa. 

_Ela estava muito tímida, diante da grandeza do circo. Já não usava mais vestidinhos de babados, pois no convento se acostumara com as calças e shorts, para poder brincar mais a vontade. Seus cabelos agora um pouco mais lisos, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e iam até o fim das costas. O dono do circo falou rapidamente com Heero Yuy e depois levou a menina para junto de outras quatro crianças que estavam sendo treinadas. _

_ Das quatro, uma em especial chamou a atenção dela. Era um menino alto, com uma franja densa que lhe cobria um dos olhos verdes. Akane se aproximou dele e disse:_

_ - Oi, meu nome é Akane, como você se chama?_

_ - ....._

_ - Ei! Fala comigo!_

_ - ....._

_ Vendo as tentativas da menina de tentar se comunicar, um outro garoto interveio:_

_ - O Trowa não é muito de conversar. É raro vê-lo dizer alguma coisa. _

_ - Ah..... obrigada pela informação!_

_ Ela assistiu ás aulas em silêncio, mas depois que acabou e eles foram dispensados para brincar, Trowa não lhe escapou._

_ - Ei, Trowa, me espere! - disse ela enquanto corria para alcançá-lo_

_ - ...._

_ - O que você tem contra mim, Trowa?_

_ - ....._

_ - Me diga só um oi! Por favor!_

_ - ....._

_ Trowa se aproximou do leão e começou a acariciá-lo._

_ - Você não tem medo do leão, Trowa?_

_ O menino, que estava de cócoras, com a mão dentro da jaula, olhou para ela._

_ - Não... ele é meu amigo, não vai me machucar se eu não o machucar primeiro._

_ - Posso...._

_ Ele fez que sim, e Akane se aproximou do leão, acariciando-o também._

_ Apesar de ter feito amizade com muitos ali no circo, Akane sempre gostou de conversar com Trowa, por ele ser inteligente e uma boa companhia. Falava pouco, isso era verdade, mas ouvia com muita atenção tudo o que Akane lhe contava._

Ao se lembrar disso, Akane-mais-velha começou a rir compulsivamente. Trowa não havia mudado nada nesses 10 anos. Na-di-nha. 

Pena que, em 3 meses e meio, seu pai teve que se mudar novamente. E dessa vez eles iriam para um lugar onde Akane pudesse ficar por mais tempo, já que o pai dela iria viajar bastante. Então eles foram para a mansão de um amigo do pai dela, em L4.

Akane se lembra muuito bem de ter chorado rios de lágrima ao ter que sair do circo. É traumatizante para uma criança mudar de lugar assim tão constantemente. Mas ela não fazia idéia do quanto ia gostar da casa do amigo de seu pai. 

_- Papai, eu não quero ir!!_

_ - Akane, pare de choramingar. Vai gostar desse lugar. Meu amigo é um cara muito bacana, tem uma casa enorme e sabe cuidar muito bem de crianças, especialmente meninas._

_ - Ele tem filhas, papai?_

_ - Teve vinte e nove meninas. Mas a maioria delas já está casada. Mas ele tem um menino que tem a sua idade. Aposto que vão se dar muito bem._

_ - Papai, nos últimos lugares em que eu morei, também tinha garotos da minha idade. Por que temos que nos mudar tanto?_

_ - Por que é o trabalho do papai. Você sabe disso, minha filha._

_ Akane não queria ver o pai triste, então fingiu que aceitava a idéia de mudar novamente de colônia, de casa, e de amigos. Mas não queria ser amiga desse garoto. Provavelmente seria mais um riquinho metido a besta, como alguns que ela conheceu no circo._

_ Lá dentro, ela finalmente conheceu o amigo do pai dela, e seu filho._

_ - Que bom que já chegaram! Eu estava a espera de vocês. Essa é a pequena Akane, a última vez que te vi, era só um bebêzinho. Já preparamos um quarto especialmente para você, minha menina. Deixe-me apresentá-los o meu filho, Quatre._

_ De trás dele, sai um menininho muito tímido._

_ - O-oi. - murmurou ele, olhando para os próprios pés._

_ Akane sorriu falsamente e disse:_

_ - Oi._

_ Ela e o menino foram levados para o quarto onde ficavam os brinquedos, onde puderam se conhecer melhor._

_ Akane só olhava através da janela, pensando que aquele seria o pior lugar para se morar. E Quatre olhava nervosamente para o chão, tentado pensar em alguma coisa para falar._

Akane-mais-velha começou a rir mais compulsivamente que antes, fazendo com que o próprio Quatre batesse na porta, perguntando se estava tudo bem. A jovem se lembrava muito bem do quanto relutara em ir conhecer e se tornar amiga de Quatre. Mas com o tempo acabou se acostumando, e ficando muuito amiga de Quatre. Passavam todo o tempo juntos. Aqueles foram anos muito divertidos. Ela permaneceu por 2 anos e 7 meses, mais tempo do que ficara em qualquer um dos outros lugares. Foi terrível para ela se separar de Quatre. Durante a longa viagem que a levaria para a sua próxima casa, Akane-menina pensou bastante nas amizades que fizera, e que provavelmente nunca mais veria. Wufei, Duo, Trowa e agora Quatre, ficaria para sempre em seu coração. Ela só nunca poderia imaginar que acabaria morando na mesma casa que eles.

Da casa de Quatre, ela foi para uma outra mansão, dessa vez na Terra, mais precisamente no Reino de Sank. Era a Mansão dos Darlian. Seu pai iria fazer um serviço em companhia do Ministro Darlian, e este se dispusera a cuidar de Akane, agora com 9 anos. Ela poderia ir á escola com Relena, a filha do ministro. Mas fazia muito tempo que Akane não convivia com meninas. E desta vez sim, não conseguiu fazer amizade com Relena. Ela era perfeitinha demais, dava nos nervos. Akane gostou mesmo é de freqüentar uma escola. Devia ter iniciado seus estudos quando ingressou no circo, mas ali tinha todos os ensinamentos que precisaria. Na casa de Quatre, ela e o menino tinham aulas com um professor particular. Então Akane nunca estivera na escola. 

_No primeiro dia de aula, assim que saiu das vistas da babá de Relena, Akane ignorou sua anfitriã e foi tentar falar com mais alguém. Ficara reclusa muito tempo na Mansão Winner e tinha se acostumado a passar seu tempo só com Quatre. Logo que chegou á sua sala, ela viu uma menininha com um cabelo loiro muito claro e comprido (mais do que o seu, que ela já achava comprido), que usava jogado para trás, preso com uma tiara escura. E entre todas as outras pessoas na sala, algo no olhar matreiro daquela menina chamou sua atenção. Tanto que Akane logo colocou sua mochila na carteira em frente á da menina e virou-se para cumprimentá-la:_

_ - Oi. Meu nome é Akane, como você se chama?_

_ - Dorothy. Dorothy Catalonia._

_ - Muito prazer, Dorothy._

_ A outra sorriu, e elas ficaram conversando, até que a professora entrou na sala. Não que isso tenha sido um empecilho, pois assim que a professora se virou para escrever no quadro, Akane virou para trás e ficou conversando com sua nova amiga. Na hora do recreio, as duas já sabiam tudo sobre a outra. _

_ - Vem comigo, que eu quero te apresentar uns amigos._

_ As duas saíram correndo. Correram até os limites do pátio dos menores._

_ - Dorothy, aonde nós vamos? Você sabe melhor do que eu que não podemos ir até o pátio dos garotos maiores._

_ - Os outros não podem. Mas nós podemos._

_ Akane deu de ombros. Dorothy devia saber o que fazia. _

_ A menina loira pega uma presilha tic-tac de borboleta que tinha presa na tiara e, com ela, abriu o cadeado da grade do pátio. As duas passaram e ela fechou o portão novamente._

_ - Fique atrás de mim, Akane. Você não vai querer se perder nesse pátio. E se se perder, veio até aqui sozinha._

_ Akane fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou sempre o mais perto de Dorothy que pôde. Elas foram atravessando o pátio, até que viram um grupo de garotos conversando. Dorothy a conduziu até eles._

_ - Milli-kun, Treize-kun. - chamou Dorothy_

_ Dois meninos da sétima série se viraram. Um deles tinha os cabelos loiros até o meio das costas e o outro tinha os cabelos castanhos curtinhos._

_ - Oi, Dorothy! - cumprimentou o loiro - Você não tem medo de ser pega aqui?_

_ Ela olhou bem para ela, com cara de "você bem que acha, né?"._

_ - Eu vim até aqui só para apresentar uma amiga minha pra vocês. Ela é nova, e é exatamente quem estávamos precisando para completar o nosso grupo. _

_ - Muito prazer, meu nome é Akane._

_ - E é filha de Heero Yuy. - completou Dorothy _

_ Os outros dois se entreolharam._

_ - Eu sou Milliardo Peacecraft - disse o loiro - e esse é Treize Kushrenada._

_ - Onde você mora, Akane? - perguntou Treize_

_ - Eu estou morando na casa de Relena Darlian._

_ - Ceeerto.... você pode sair a tarde pra brincar com a gente?_

_ - Posso sim, Milliardo. _

_ - Que bom. Então seu teste vai ser hoje a tarde._

_ Naquela tarde, eles incumbiram Akane de uma missão: entrar na loja de doces e roubar o novo chocolate com cerejas. Uma barra para cada um. E Akane vai. E consegue. E desde aquele dia, a cidade conheceu a ira daquelas 4 crianças. Eles eram um terror. Faziam barulho até tarde, atazanavam os vizinhos, roubavam doces nas lojas, aprontavam, passavam trotes e todas as coisas que você possa imaginar._

Akane-mais-velha suspirou. Foi uma época muito boa. Aprendera a se virar sozinha e em grupo, e se divertira muito mais do que das outras vezes. E ficou no Reino de Sank por 3 anos. Uns dias depois de seu aniversário de 12 anos, seu pai apareceu, dizendo que eles teriam que voltar ás colônias. Com muita dor, ela se despediu de Dorothy, Milliardo e Treize. 

_O novo lugar para onde ela fora era a colônia L1. Seu pai estava envolvido em um projeto de construção de mobile suits, e Akane ia ficar em um centro de treinamento de pilotos. A esse ponto, ela já tinha se acostumado a mudar assim. _

_ Assim que chegaram lá, seu pai foi falar com o coordenador do projeto, um tal de Doutor G. Enquanto eles estava em reunião, Akane foi até a sorveteria que tinha ali perto (o que estava fazendo uma sorveteria numa base de treinamento eu já não sei). Escolheu seu sorvete e percebeu que só tinha uma menina e um menino sentados. E eles discutiam de forma desumana._

_ Como já estava acostumada a se meter em conversas alheias, Akane se aproximou deles._

_ - Oi!_

_ O menino olhou para ela como quem diz "é louca, é?". A menina a cumprimentou._

_ - Oi. Você é nova por aqui?_

_ - Aham. Acabei de chegar. Vocês estão em treinamento?_

_ - Ele está. Eu não. _

_ - Como vocês se chamam?_

_ - Eu me chamo Cho e esse é o Heero. Vai ser uma sortuda se conseguir fazê-lo falar algo mais que "Hn"._

_ - Por quê?_

_ - Ele é de poucas palavras._

_ - Ah....._

_ - E você, como se chama?_

_ - Akane._

_ - Muito prazer._

_ A partir daquele dia, ela sempre andou com Heero e Cho. Acostumada a viver com Milliardo e Treize, Akane vivia importunando Heero, ora com perguntas idiotas, ora simplesmente querendo conversar com ele. Acabaram até se tornando amigos, dentro dos limites de Heero._

Um grito faz Akane despertar de seus devaneios. Era Hokuto, avisando que o jantar estava pronto. Com fome, a menina desceu para comer.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Levou um tempo até que eu conseguisse pensar em um modo diferente para ela ter conhecido cada piloto, mas eu até que me dei bem. Pessoalmente eu gostei muito de como ficou. Deixem reviews, please!!! 


	27. E gravando!

Capítulo 21 - E.... gravando! 

N/A: Sem demora, aqui está um novo capítulo da história, retomando o rumo anterior. Tô cum uma dor de cabeça terrível, meu Dreamweaver não está querendo funcionar e eu estou com a paciência curta. Mas mesmo assim, eu vou continuar escrevendo esse capítulo. Vai me distrair e eu vou melhorar. Não vou? Eu espero que sim. ^ ^ Por favor, façam a sua caridade do dia, deixem uma review. Não custa nadinha e vocês deixam uma autora muuito feliz. E como eu ouvi um autora que eu não lembro o nome dizer numa nota numa fic de Inuyasha que eu li no feriado (prometo lembrar o nome da menina) "Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido". Kawaii, não é? 

Aproveito para deixar um beijo para a minha amiga Dayane, que eu não vejo a um tempão. Fofa, tô morrendo de saudades de você. Vê se aparece no MSN, viu?

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Akane, Cho, Cëywyn, Dayane, Hokuto e Alias estavam mais uma vez na escola. E já faziam uns 2 meses que estavam naquela rotina de estudantes, apesar dos professores estarem muuito a fim de expulsar uns três ou quatro dessa turminha. 

Estavam ansiosos, pois iriam receber, dentro de alguns instantes, uma prova que valia metade da média trimestral de teatro deles. 

O professor começou a chamar os nomes um por um, calmamente. 

Ao fim de dez minutos, todos os alunos tinham recebido suas provas. Akane, Heero, Quatre e Hokuto gabaritaram a prova. Cho só não tirou a nota máxima porque errou uma coisinha, de bobeira. Trowa tirou 80. Alias tirou 76 e Cëywyn 74. Wufei tirou 62, Dayane tirou 12 e Duo, um zero bem grande.

Indignada com a sua nota, Dayane se levantou e começou a gritar com o professor:

- COMO ASSIM DOZE?? VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME DAR UMA NOTA COMO ESSA! MINHAS NOTAS SÃO EXCELENTES. SEMPRE FOI ASSIM. VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE CHEGAR E ME FALAR QUE MINHA PRIMEIRA NOTA BAIXA FOI NUMA MATÉRIA IDIOTA COMO TEATRO!!!

A menina brandia a prova, enquanto falava. O professor se adiantou e pegou as folhas das mãos da menina. 

- Então me diga você, que raio de resposta é essa: "Sabe, professor, isso eu até sabia, mas agora não consigo me lembrar com exatidão". - Ele fez uma voz esganiçada, zombando da menina - Ou que tal isso: "Me diz uma coisinha. Para que isso vai me servir depois que eu me tornar piloto de MS?"

A classe ria e Dayane, envergonhada, senta-se com os braços cruzados.

Depois de passada sua raiva, Day voltou-se para Cho e pediu:

- Fofa, você pode me fazer um favor??

Cho olhou desconfiada. Aí vem bomba.

- O que é?

- Dá pra convencer o professor a me deixar fazer um trabalho extra, para tentar melhorar minha nota?

- Depois de tudo o que você falou pra ele? Vai ser difícil....

- Mas você pode pelo menos tentar?

Cho se aproximou da amiga, e disse bem baixinho:

- Tá, só não diz nada pro Heero. Ele ia ficar muuito bravo comigo. 

A outra concordou. E de que adiantaria negar? Sempre que alguma delas tinha algum problema com notas, e o professor era homem, Cho se responsabilizava por convencê-lo a dar um trabalho extra.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, eles já iam embora quando Cho disse que tinha que devolver um livro na biblioteca, e pediu que Dayane fosse com ela. Elas se encaminharam até a sala onde estava o professor de teatro, Cho deixou seus materiais no chão, abriu mais alguns botões da sua camisa e entrou na sala.

Vinte minutos depois, a menina saiu.

- E aí, como foi?

- Difícil. Você esculachou demais a matéria dele hoje. Mas... eu consegui!

- E... o que eu vou ter que fazer?

- Um vídeo sobre algumas das pessoas que moram com você. Para entregar amanhã.

- Tão pouco tempo?

- Foi tudo que eu consegui.

- Okay. Brigada mesmo assim. Vou começar o vídeo assim que chegarmos em casa. 

* * *

Como prometido, assim que chegou em casa, Dayane pegou sua filmadora, colocou um filme novo e saiu atrás de Treize. Nada melhor que alguém como o ex-representante da Aliança da Esfera Terrestre para ganhar uma boa nota. E melhor ainda se ele for seu namorado. Encontrou-o no quintal, sentado no chão, perto da porta. Ligou a câmera e se aproximou dele.

- Sorria para a câmera, Treize-kun!!

- Dayane! Desliga isso. 

Ela olhou para ele e abaixou a câmera.

- Como assim? Preciso fazer um trabalho sobre alguém que more comigo. 

- Existem mais 12 pessoas morando aqui. Por quê justo eu?

- Oras, porque você é meu koi. - ela se sentou no colo dele, enquanto falava

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso aparecer no seu vídeo. Eu tô morto, esqueceu?

Ela se levantou de um salto, indignada.

- Então é assim, né? Você não pensa nisso quando sai para comprar pão, leite e biscoitos toda manhã, ou quando vamos tomar sorvete de tarde, ou quando vai levar-nos e buscar-nos na escola todos os dias, ou ainda quando vamos ao shopping. Não se lembrou que estava morto ontem, quando foi naquele jogo com o Duo e o Milliardo.

- Sem fazer manha, okay Day? Amanhã, ou outra hora. Não estou com humor para brigar, e muito menos para aparecer no seu trabalho da escola. Talvez amanhã.

Ela saiu pisando duro, e murmurando: "Mas a entrega É amanhã."

Foi até a sala e parou. 

"Quem eu vou filmar agora? Talvez Milliardo Peacecraft, o Conde do Trovão, queira ser filmado para o meu trabalho." 

Dayane foi primeiramente até o quarto do rapaz e de sua namorada. Porta trancada. A menina resolveu não incomodar. Ela tinha outras celebridades em casa. Como.... a filha do grande defensor das colônias, Akane Yuy. Ia com a filmadora em mãos, preparada para filmar qualquer coisa.

Bateu na porta do quarto de Akane. A resposta veio fraquinha.

- Entra.

Day abriu a porta e encontrou Akane sentada na janela do quarto, olhando para fora, com o olhar melancólico perdido no horizonte.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Day?

- O que aconteceu, Kane?

- É que hoje.... faz 13 anos que minha mãe morreu. 

- Ah....

- Mas... o que você queria?

- Nada não.

Dayane sorriu e saiu do aposento, fechando a porta a trás de si, enquanto pensava:

"Maravilha. Por que a Akane escolhe os piores dias para ficar deprimida? Mas isso não é o fim do mundo. Ainda tenho o maior dos pilotos gundam, aquele que controlou o Sistema Zero: Heero"

Andou pela casa toda, em busca do rapaz, mas não o encontrou. Foi até a cozinha e perguntou a Quatre se ele sabia onde estava o outro piloto.

- Ele.... foi ao shopping com Cho. 

- E Hokuto? - Day se lembrou que a amiga bordava muito bem, e que sempre a ajudaria com um trabalho.

- Se não me engano, ela e Wufei foram até o centro, ver uma exposição de quadros. 

- Ceeerthu.... 

"Droga! Agora são menos 4 celebridades que eu poderia filmar. A sorte é que eu moro com 13 delas, alguém deve estar disponível. Treize não me deu atenção; Milliardo e Cëywyn estavam no quarto, provavelmente colocando o novo papel de parede(n/a: e vocês já estavam pensando mal deles, heim?); Akane está mal por causa da morte da mãe; Heero e Cho estão no cinema; Hokuto e Wufei, na exposição. Sobram 5 moradores. Sayuri, Alias, Duo, Quatre e Trowa."

- Quatre-sama, você poderia me ajudar com um trabalho da escola?

O loirinho mexia uma tigela com massa de bolinho de chuva com uma mão. Com outra mexia o brigadeiro que estava no fogo, e ainda tomava conta do bolo que acabara de assar nesse instante, e precisava que a cobertura fosse colocada enquanto o bolo ainda estivesse quente. Ele estava com o rosto todo sujo de farinha e massa, e os cabelos estavam desgrenhados.

- Claro, Day-chan! Se não se incomodar com o meu estado.... - enquanto falava, ele tentava continuar a mexer o brigadeiro e começava a colocar os bolinhos para fritar - Você pode me fazer o favor de tirar esse bolo do forno pra mim?

A menina colocou a câmera na pia e retirou o bolo.

- Esquece meu trabalho, Quatre. Você tem muito o que fazer. 

- Certeza?

- Tenho sim. 

Ela sorriu tristemente e saiu da cozinha. Seria maldade atrapalhar Quatre. Chegando novamente á sala, ela encontra Duo, que arranca a filmadora de sua mão e a joga para Alias, no outro extremo da sala. Eles ficam brincando de jogar o aparelho, com Day no meio, tentando pegá-la, até que a câmera cai no chão, espatifando-se em vários pedaços.

- Legal! Agora como eu vou terminar meu trabalho? - a menina dirige um olhar acusador para o casal

- O que você filmou já deve estar bom. Vamos ver.

Alias tira a fita e coloca no vídeo. Começa com a cena perfeita com Treize. Mas, a caminho do quarto de Milliardo, Dayane esqueceu de desligar a câmera, que filma todo o chão até lá. Depois filma Akane, depois mais chão, Quatre, a pia, Quatre novamente, e por último, imagens rápidas do teto e das paredes da sala (quando a câmera estava sendo jogada). Até cair no chão e cortar a imagem.

- Adorei seu trabalho! Emocionante. Temos um belo piso, não acham? - ironizou o rapaz de tranças

- Vou ganhar um zero!!! - choramingou Dayane, batendo a cabeça na parede mais próxima.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais para sair, porque eu estava meio travada. Mas isso já passou. Ah, e eu estou em período de provas na escola, mas, como eu sou esquisita, eu continuo escrevendo mesmo assim. 


	28. O Fim de Relena

Capítulo 22 - O fim de Relena 

N/A: Peço desculpas aos fãs da Relena (o que não é o meu caso) por esse capítulo. Foi a Hokuto-sama que pediu para eu dar um fim na Relena, e a Mandi (Cho) que me deu a idéia de como isso ia acontecer. Pode ser que pareça idiota para vocês, mas... as minhas amigas que pediram. Ao contrário da maioria dos outros capítulos da fic, esse aqui vai ser um draminha básico, com direito a choradeira e tudo. Espero que gostem.

Era uma tarde ensolarada, e estavam todos no clube, curtindo a piscina. Todos, menos Heero e Quatre. 

- Onde se meteram aqueles dois? - perguntou Akane, tirando os óculos de sol do rosto, e colocando-os na cabeça.

- Eu não sei... mas não gosto de pensar onde eles podem ter se metido. Sei lá, o Heero e o Quatre.... onde eles podem ter ido?

- Ih, meninas, relaxem! Relaxem e aproveitem que o clube está cheio de gatos, e que os namorados de vocês não estão aqui. - propôs Sayuri

Akane logo recusou, dizendo que não gostava da idéia de sequer pensar nisso. Amava demais o seu namorado para fazer uma coisa dessas com ele. Cho já ia aceitar, quando ouviu a voz cheia e cortante do namorado por trás.

- Então eu saio um minutinho e as amigas da minha namorada já ficam dando esse tipo de conselhos?

- nnU Hee-kun, não sabíamos que você estava aí!

- Óbvio que não, Dayane. Se soubessem, não teriam dito essas coisas.

- Não dissemos por mal, Heero! Não nos leve tanto a sério. - ainda tentou complementar Sayuri

E com uma cara de "Sei, sei." ele se sentou na ponta da cadeira onde Cho estava e deu um beijo na namorada. 

- Vamos dar uma volta? - propôs ele à ruiva, que aceitou prontamente.

Ainda naquela tarde, Cho comentou com as amigas que, dali a uma semana, ela e Heero fariam 6 meses de namoro. (Comentário da Mandi: É, na fic essas coisas acontecem bem rápido. Vocês não fazem idéia de como, na vida real, 6 meses de namoro demoooram a passam. Digo por experiência própria.) A jovem não tinha certeza se o japonês se lembraria disso. 

Na sexta-feira, depois que chegaram da escola, Heero anunciou que ele e Cho passariam o fim-de-semana fora.

- Como assim, Hee-kun? Justo esse findi, que iríamos no cinema todos juntos?

- Exatamente, Day. Justo nesse. Cho, vá arrumar suas coisa. Partiremos assim que acabarmos de almoçar.

A ruiva assentiu e foi, com as amigas, arrumar as malas.

Assim que o almoço acabou, Heero e Cho saíram, com o carro de Treize. Só voltariam no domingo a tarde.

- Para onde será que eles vão? - perguntou Akane, depois que eles estavam longe

- Heero alugou um chalé, onde eles vão passar o fim de semana, para comemorar os 6 meses de namoro.

- Nossa! Que legal! 

- Legal mesmo, Kane. - depois de uma pequena pausa, Hokuto continuou - Nhaaaa... vamos então para o cinema? Nossa seção começa em quarenta minutos.

- Só que.... como não sabíamos de nada disso, compramos ingressos a mais. Temos dois sobrando.... Podemos chamar a Relena para ir conosco, não? - propõe Sayuri

Cëywyn faz cara feia, mas acaba concordando. Então o bando vai até a Mansão Peacecraft. Tocam a campainha e quem atende é o mordomo.

- O que querem? - perguntou ele

Milliardo se adiantou.

- Viemos ver minha irmã. Ela está em casa?

- Oh, sr. Milliardo, não tinha visto que estava aí. A srta. Relena deve ter saído. Não a vejo desde a hora do café da manhã.

- Então tá. Deixa pra lá. 

Eles viraram as costas e foram andando rumo ao cinema. 

Chegando lá, passaram no caixa para pegar os ingressos (que já tinham sido comprados pela internet a uma semana) e depois disso foram comprar pipoca. Com muita pipoca cheia de manteiga, refrigerante e chocolate, eles finalmente entraram na sala do filme. O difícil foi achar uma fileira que tivesse lugar para todos eles. E ainda porque era estréia de um filme muito esperado, e eles tinham chegado relativamente em cima da hora. 

Mas conseguiram achar espaço suficiente para todos eles, dividindo-se em dois grupos e sentando um em cada fileira (duas fileiras seguidas). Acabou com Dayane com os pés apoiados na cabeça de Milliardo e muitas pessoas reclamando que não conseguiam ver.

Quando acabou o filme, eles ainda passaram para comer numa pizzaria (com essa turma, só se for rodízio...), antes de ir para casa. Já era quase meia noite quando chegaram. Estavam todos exaustos, porém felizes. Fora um ótimo dia. Só não sabiam eles o que os aguardava no dia seguinte.

Na verdade, eles nem sequer imaginavam que aquele dia não seria mais um dia perfeito. Amanhecera um sol lindo, e todos resolveram ir ao clube. 

- Por que não chamamos a minha irmã para ir junto? Ela nunca sai conosco, por causa do Heero e da Cho, mas agora que eles não estão.....

Cëywyn era contra, mas com a promessa do namorado de recompensá-la depois, acabou aceitando. 

Pararam na porta da Mansão e tocaram a campainha. Novamente o mordomo veio atender, como no dia anterior.

- A srta. Relena deve ter chegado tarde ontem, pois não a vi entrando, e ainda não se levantou. Entrem, podem ir acordá-la.

Entraram todos e Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Treize, Milliardo, Cëywyn e Dayane ficaram na sala esperando, enquanto Akane, Sayuri, Alias e Hokuto foram ao quarto da ex Rainha do Mundo, acordá-la.

Subiram as escadas, falando baixinho, para não acordá-la. (Ironicamente, elas estavam subindo exatamente para acordar a garota). Bateram na porta do quarto e, não obtendo resposta, entraram com cuidado. 

No entanto, a primeira visão que tiveram do quarto bem arrumado de Relena fez com que todas abafassem gritos de susto e desespero. Akane se precipitou para perto da outra e começou a chorar, assustada demais para raciocinar.

As outras ficaram paradas na porta, sem saber o que fazer, diante da imagem de Relena caída no chão, rodeada por seu próprio sangue, com vários vidrinhos por perto. Não sabiam se acudiam Relena, se esta ainda vivia, se consolavam Akane, se alertavam os amigos, se ficavam elas também lamentando a morte da menina. 

A primeira que se recuperou do choque foi Sayuri que, por ser mais velha que as outras e não conhecer Relena a tanto tempo, teve uma reação um pouco menos pior (não é nem uma reação melhor, é um pouco menos pior). Energicamente, começou a dizer:

- Hokuto e Alias, desçam e chamem os outros. Akane, afaste-se. Sabe se ela está viva?

A garota de longos cabelos castanhos olhou pesarosa para a amiga e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Já deve fazer um tempo que Relena está assim. 

Nessa hora, entram os outros pela porta do quarto, se deparando com a mesma imagem de Relena que as meninas tiveram. Milliardo aproximou-se da irmã cauteloso, e perguntou a Akane:

- Ela está morta, não está? Foi... assassinada?

- Está morta sim, mas foi suicídio.

- Como?

- Olhe.

Akane mostrou-lhe os pulsos abertos e depois a variedade de vidrinhos de remédio vazios que tinha pelo chão do quarto.

O rapaz começou a chorar no mesmo instante, sendo consolado por sua namorada. Os outros iam entrando no quarto aos poucos, tentando entender a situação. Hokuto passeava, de cabeça baixa, pelo aposento. Sempre fora muito amiga de Relena. 

- Mas, Zechs, ela teria um motivo para fazer isso? - perguntou Wufei, que estava sentada em um canto, pensativo, apesar de abalado

- Não sei.... talvez. Mas não consigo imaginar qual. Relena sempre fora alguém tão alegre......

Ainda caminhando pelo quarto, Hokuto notou que em cima da escrivaninha tinha um papel bem dobrado, com o nome de Heero na parte de cima, escrito com a caligrafia firme e redonda de Relena.

- Gente, olha só isso. 

Todos olharam para a carta nas mãos da menina.

- Abra, Hokuto. - pediu Milliardo

- Mas não se deve....

- ABRA!

A namorada de Wufei abriu a carta e a leu em silêncio, deixando que mais lágrimas percorressem suas faces já marcadas.

- O que diz, menina? Fale! - implorou o Conde do Trovão.

"Heero....

Não era pra tudo ter acabado desse jeito, sabe? Eu queria que fosse diferente. Que eu não tivesse que tirar a vida de meu corpo para acalmar minha alma, que eu pudesse olhar-te nos olhos todas as manhãs como ela faz, e saber que és meu, mas eu não posso.

Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Quando me disseste que amava a ela e não a mim, eu tentei me consolar. Tentei ver meus pontos fortes, mas como eu posso competir com ela? Juntos vocês formam o casal mais apaixonado, feliz e cobiçado de toda a colônia. Só você não vê! E me machuca, me machuca tanto ver o meu Heero nos braços de outra. Ter que te ver beijando-a, tocando-a, olhando-a nos olhos, sorrindo de uma maneira que eu e todas as suas admiradoras sabemos que você sorri só pra ela. 

É uma tortura psicológica infinita, incessante, impossível de agüentar. Cada vez que eu te vejo eu penso, meu Deus, onde eu errei? O que eu fiz pra ele parar de me amar.

Não julgo ser culpa sua, mas porque acabar com o que tínhamos? Eu sinto tanta saudades desse seu mal humor. Tanta saudades dos seus beijos, tanta saudades do seu cheiro. Eu tive um Heero que ninguém nunca vai ter, mas porque eu sempre tenho a impressão de que o Heero dela é melhor? O que nós tivemos, ninguém vai poder apagar, e eu quero deixar aqui nesta carta.

Todas as lágrimas que eu derramei, todas as promessas quebradas, tudo está cada vez mais nítido em mim nesses últimos momentos. E as lágrimas vem contra a minha vontade. Culpa dela! Porque, Hee? Porque??????

Me trocar por uma mulher como ela! Ela é baixa, vil, traiçoeira. Não te merece. Todos sabem que ela não te merece, e eu te mereço.

Dediquei toda minha vida a você, se certamente, e agora... isso? Você me troca por ela e pela Akane. Justo por elas? Você sabe a fama que a Akane tem? E não é sobre isso. Todas as juras, tudo, era pra acabar assim?

Eu espero que você ainda se arrepende da sua escolha, e que sofra, para quando morrer poder me encontrar no Paraíso. Saiba que, até meu último suspiro, Heero Yui, eu te amei loucamente, ao contrário daquelazinha a quem você jura amor eterno.

Da sempre sua

Helena Peacecraft"

Ela dobrou o papel e entregou-o a Cëywyn. 

- Devemos mandar chamar Heero?

- Nem pense nisso, Trowa. - disse Dayane mais do que depressa - Não sabemos exatamente qual é a reação que ele vai ter, mas não podemos estragar o fim de semana dele. Não temos idéia do quando ele se importa com Relena. Se ele vai ignorar, se vai dizer que foi bem-feito para ela, se vai ficar triste ou se vai largar Cho lá no chalé e voltar para cá. Não sabemos. 

- A Day tem razão, gente. Acho melhor não contarmos nada a eles. Faremos o enterro e tudo o mais nesse fim de semana mesmo e, quando os dois voltarem, contaremos o que houve. O que acha, Milli-kun?

- Faremos como quiser, Kane. Você está encarregada de tudo. Não tenho cabeça para pensar em nada. Ou melhor. Desça e peça ao mordomo que cuide de tudo. Você também está muito abalada.

Realmente, Akane não estava nada bem. Sentada na cama da falecida, a menina chorava compulsivamente, sendo abraçada por Quatre, que murmurava palavras de consolo.

No dia seguinte pela manhã foi feito o enterro e, a tarde, chegaram Heero e Cho, felizes e rindo de piadas idiotas. Espantaram-se ao entrar em casa e ver todos os 12 moradores sentadas no sofá, abraçando e consolando uns aos outros, todos com roupas escuras.

- Gente.... o que houve? - perguntou Cho assustada

Depois de algum silêncio, Quatre falou simplesmente:

- Relena morreu.

- Quando? Como? Por quê não nos avisaram? - a ruiva bombardeava todos com perguntas

Os outros entreolharam-se, como que consultando uns aos outros se deviam ou não dizer a verdade.

- Morreu anteontem, de noite, num acidente de carro no centro. - mentiu Duo - Achamos que não valia a pena estragar o fim de semana de vocês. O enterro foi hoje pela manhã. 

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto bronzeado de Cho. Heero não chorava, mas todos sabiam que ele estava muito triste.

Quando Cho foi para seu quarto, Heero voltou-se para Treize e perguntou:

- Como foi que ela morreu?

O outro entregou-lhe a carta de Relena e pediu que não contasse nada a Cho.

O piloto do Wing Zero foi para seu quarto e lá soube porque realmente a ex Rainha do Mundo tinha tirado a própria vida.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Não digo que gostei de escrevê-lo, porque não gostei. Fiz todo mundo sofrer por causa da idiota da Relena. Deixem reviews.

Ah! Agradecimentos especiais a Hokuto, que me pediu o capítulo, e a Mandi (Cho) que escreveu a carta da Relena. Mandi, amei a carta, ficou ótima. E desculpem a demora do capítulo, é que a Mandi demorou séculos para me passar ele.


	29. Vá até a padaria, por favor!

Capítulo 23 - Vá até a padaria, por favor 

N/A: Nhai! Aqui vai mais um capítulo para vocês. Esse aqui só pode ser definido como uma coisa: idiota. A idéia quem me deu (involuntariamente) foi a minha grande amiga Yuri-chan. É um daqueles meus capítulos sem pé nem cabeça que eu só escrevo porque sou uma baka. Simplesmente isso.

Espero que gostem e POR FAVOR deixem reviews. Eu serei eternamente grata àquele que deixar nem que seja uma. Não sejam mesquinhos, deixar uma reviews não leva nem dois minutinhos. Podem dizer só: "tava horrível" ou "gostei" que eu não me importo. Mas dêem um sinal de que eu não escrevi 23 capítulos e 6 extras a toa. recompondo-se Vamos logo a história.

Mais uma tarde começava na casa da nossa turminha. Cada um estava ocupado com seus afazeres, incluindo Akane, que resolvera fazer um bolo para o lanche da tarde. Só que existia um problema: a maioria dos ingredientes estava faltando. E a menina estava com preguiça de ir até a padaria comprar as coisas. E foi exatamente quando ela estava pensando em algum modo de resolver seu problema, que Quatre passa pela cozinha e pergunta se a menina precisa de ajuda. Seus olhos se iluminam com a idéia que lhe ocorreu e sorri maléficamente, dizendo em voz hiper dengosa:

- Quatre-chaaaaaan, você poooode ir até a padariiia para miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim????

- U Er.... posso sim. 

- Ótimo! 

Antes que o árabe tivesse tempo de mudar de idéia, ela entregou uma lista de compras na mão dele. Não querendo dizer que não estava com vontade de sair de casa, Quatre deixou a cozinha, pensando em passar a tarefa a outro. O primeiro "trouxa" que apareceu foi Dayane, que passava saltitante pelo corredor.

- Day! - chamou o loirinho - Pode me fazer um favorzinho?

- Claro, Quatre-chan! O que é?

- Pode ir até a padaria comprar essas coisas?

Quatre fazia carinha de dó, e a menina não conseguiu dizer não. Pegou a lista e falou que só ia trocar de blusa e já ia. Mas na verdade foi atrás de Treize, pedir que este fosse comprar as coisas por ela, que ia dar uma olhada em seu MS.

Meia hora depois, Akane estava sentada no sofá, perto da porta, esperando que Quatre voltasse. E foi quando Milliardo apareceu.

- Kane, posso te pedir uma coisinha?

- Claro que pode! O que é?

- É que.... a Hokuto me pediu para ir até a padaria por ela comprar umas coisas, porque ela está morrendo de cólica e não queria sair de casa. Só que eu prometi ajudar a Cey com a escolha dos tapetes para o quarto. 

Akane olhou desconfiada para o amigo e, quando este lhe estendeu o papel que ela mesma tinha dado para Quatre. Seu olhar fora tão mortal que o ex-Conde do Trovão ficou com medo. Sem dizer palavra, a menina se levantou raivosa e foi atrás do namorado. Encontrou-o lendo um livro no quarto. 

- Amor, já foi comprar as coisas que eu te pedi?

- Er..... eu pedi para a Day ir no meu lugar.

- Ah..... vamos comigo procurá-la?

- Aham.

Quando estavam descendo as escadas, encontraram Dayane.

- Day, já comprou o que eu te pedi?

- Sabe o que é, Quatre-chan, eu estava cheia de coisas para fazer, e pedi para o Treize ir no meu lugar. 

- Então vamos atrás dele. - disse Akane

Foram ao porão, e encontraram Treize e Heero mexendo nos respectivos MS.

- Treize-kun, já foi até a padaria?

- Pedi a Alias que fosse para mim. Quer que eu a encontre?

- Agora, itoshii. 

Saíram Akane, Quatre, Dayane e Treize atrás de Alias, e a encontraram no quintal jogando bola com Duo.

- Lista? Ah, sim! Ai-chan, não pedi pra você ir?

Depois de pensar um pouco, o americano respondeu:

- Exatamente, mas.... tava com preguiça, então aproveitei que a Cho ia sair, e pedi pra ela passar na padaria. Mas já vi ela voltando.

Já com a paciência curta, Akane gritou para que ele fosse verificar. E foram todos atrás de Duo até a sala, onde a ruiva estava fazendo as unhas.

- Mandei o Heero ir. A padaria ficava para o lado oposto ao da farmácia.

Arrastaram Cho com eles até o porão, onde Heero estava até a última vez que o haviam visto.

Para encurtar a história, Heero pediu que Sayuri fosse, e essa pediu a Wufei, que pediu a Cëywyn, que pediu a Trowa que pediu a Hokuto, que pediu a Milliardo, que pediu a Akane. Esquematizando, ficou uma coisa mais ou menos assim: Akane - Quatre - Dayane - Treize - Alias - Duo - Cho - Heero - Sayuri - Wufei - Cëywyn - Trowa - Hokuto - Milliardo - Akane

- Só por causa dessa confusão toda, ninguém mais vai comer bolo!

- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERIA COMER SUA COMIDA HORRÍVEL, YUY??

- MINHA COMIDA NÃO É RUIM, CHANG!! VOCÊ É QUE NÃO SABE APRECIAR.

- COM CERTEZA, NÃO CONSIGO SUPORTAR COMIDA RUIM!

Heero gritou para que eles calassem a boca e depois disse, em tom autoritário, que não admitia opiniões contrárias.

- Nós vamos todos tomar sorvete.

E o bando todo foi até a padaria comprar picolés.

N/A: Eu avisei que era um capítulo idiota sem nexo nenhum, não avisei? E devo avisar que o próximo será assim também. Façam a caridade de deixar uma reviews para mim, please!!! 


	30. Problemas com baratas

Capítulo 24 - Problemas com baratas 

N/A: Como eu avisei no fim do capítulo anterior, esse capítulo é mais um sem pé nem cabeça. Mas tem algo de importante nele: é o penúltimo da fic. Isso mesmo! Logo logo vocês estarão livres de mim. Nessa fic. Porque eu tenho várias outras em mente. Devo acrescentar que o último capítulo já está escrito a algum tempo, e eu vou postá-lo uma semana depois que postar esse aqui.

Um grito agudo cortou toda a extensão da casa, acordando todos os que ali moram, deixando surdas todas as meninas. Sim, pois adivinhem de quem veio o grito? Cho. A menina acordara assustada e ofegante. Provavelmente por causa de um pesadelo. 

- Miga, não dava pra gritar mais baixo, não? Você me acordou.....

- Deixa de bobagem, Day. Eu tive um pesadelo horroroso. Sorte que eu acordei.

- O que pode ter sido tããão terrível assim, Cho?

- Ai, Hokuto, você nem pode imaginar.

- Baratas? - arriscou Alias

- Como adivinhou??

- Seus piores pesadelos sempre envolvem baratas, mariposas ou borboletas (N/A: A Cho de verdade morre de medo desses bichos também. nnU)

- Mas esse foi especialmente terrível! Elas estavam por toda parte, dominaram o mundo e... entraram dentro do SEU ouvido. - ela apontou para Sayuri

- Argh! Isso deve ter sido horroroso mesmo. 

- Se foi.....

Minutos depois, na sala...

- Cho, você pode fazer menos escândalo de manhã, né? Ontem eu e Heero ficamos até tarde cuidando de uma missão.

- Missão??? Sério que vamos ter uma, Duo-kun?

- U Não, Kane.... era só um relatoriozinho de rotina. Mas a gente levou um tempão pra terminar. Fomos dormir quase de manhã. E essa tonta da sua amiga acorda a gente com berros. Legal, né?

- Não fica assim, ai-chan...

Alias deu um beijo no namorado.

Trowa estava escondido atrás de um caderno do jornal e, vendo que seus amigos já tinham parado de reclamar, disse:

- Eu estava lendo aqui, e hoje vai ter uma peça de teatro lá no centro, que me parece ser muito legal. Que tal irmos assistir?

- Ótima idéia, Trowa! Estávamos mesmo sem ter o que fazer hoje. - Hokuto já estava empolgada

- Só tem um probleminha. - falou Cëywyn - Os carros não estão TODOS no mecânico hoje? Tanto o jipe do Milliardo, quando a limusine rosa e o carro esporte do Treize?

- Ih..... a Cho tem razão.... Mas ainda podemos ir de metrô! nn

- Tem certeza disso, Say? Ou melhor, alguém aqui sabe andar de metrô direito? Ou já andou de metrô? - vendo que todos permaneciam quietos, Cho resmungou - Okay! Ainda bem que EU sei andar na porcaria do metrô. Senão ninguém saía de casa hoje.

Meia hora depois, todos já estavam prontos para irem ao teatro. Saíram da casa, foram até a estação mais próxima e pegaram o metrô. Graças à ruiva, não tiveram grandes dificuldades. Sem ela, aquele discreto bando teria se perdido antes de chegar á estação.

Por sorte, o trem que eles pegaram estava vazio, e todos puderam se sentar. 

Mas não deu muito tempo, todos puderam ouvir o grito agudo que os acordara naquela manhã.

- Cho, dá pra parar de gritar? - ralhou Wufei. 

Mas quando todos olharam para a menina ruiva, ela estava em cima do banco laranja, tremendo de medo, e apontando o dedo com unhas compridas e pintadas de preto para uma coisinha marrom no chão.

Eles nem precisaram esperar muito e nem deduzir o que era aquilo, pois logo as outras meninas gritaram com vozinhas esganiçadas:

- UMA BARATA!!!!!

As outras 6 meninas logo subiram nas cadeiras e ficaram gritando até que Wufei (mais mal-humorado do que nunca), foi até lá, pisou na barata, e depois arrastou a coisa esmagada para baixo de um banco (bem longe das meninas).

- Thanks, Chang! Salvou nosso dia!! - disse Alias descendo do banco. 

Hokuto, assim que desceu de seu banco, foi agradecer ao seu namorado. Todas as outras meninas prometeram não irritá-lo mais naquele dia. Se elas conseguirão? Nem a Deusa sabe....

N/A: Curto, sem sentido e idiota. É isso que define esse capítulo. Foi uma idéia que eu tive numa aula de redação da escola. A Cey e a Cho devem se lembrar dessa redação sobre baratas. Mas então. Mesmo assim eu espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. E... tchan tchan tchan tchan! O próximo é o último capítulo!! Finalmente!!! Aguardem, daqui a uma semana sem falta, o décimo quinto capítulo de A Filha de Heero Yuy! 


	31. O Chamado

Capítulo 25 – O Chamado

N/A: Cento e quatorze páginas depois, chega o fim dessa fic que me deu um trabalhão para escrever. Me diverti muito com ela, e agradeço a todas as minhas amigas (Mandi, Cey, Hokuto, Day, Alias e Sayuri) que aceitaram aparecer nela e também a todas as boas almas que me deixaram reviews. Foram poucas, mas eu agradeço de coração. Mesmo.

U rs... o título do capítulo não tem nada a ver com aquele filme "O Chamado", okay? Mas... eu já tinha ele escrito a algum tempo, porque eu sempre soube como terminaria essa fic. Talvez eu escreva um epílogo depois, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

O dia amanheceu como qualquer outro. Todos estavam na sala, assistindo a um filme, que Duo, Dayane e Akane avacalhavam, sob os protestos de Heero (que era constantemente calado pelos beijos da namorada) e dos outros. De repente, ouviu-se o barulhinho do laptop que ficava na sala, indicando que alguém queria se comunicar.

Desvencilhando-se calmamente dos braços (de Quatre) que a envolviam, Akane foi até o monitor, sentando-se de costas para os outros. Com o volume baixo para não atrapalhar o filme, Akane ouviu com calma o que Howard tinha a lhe dizer. Depois, com a voz trêmula e lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ela murmurava:

- Não, Howard, não. Por favor, não faça isso comigo.

- Mas, Akane, achei que seria uma honra para você...

- **Seria**, se não me afastasse permanentemente dos meus amigos, mudando radicalmente minha vida. Não quero, Howard. Sou feliz aqui. E quero continuar....

- Akane, pare com isso. Foi decidido assim e você vai ter que aceitar. Obedeça e ponto final. Pode preparar as malas. Hoje, antes do pôr do sol, meus homens irão buscá-las.

A imagem de Howard desapareceu da tela, e Akane tentou se segurar para não chorar. Mas seus ombros tremiam visivelmente (ela ainda estava de costas para os outros) e Quatre, percebendo isso, perguntou à namorada:

- O que houve, ai-chan?

Mas ela não respondeu. Simplesmente pegou seu casaco que estava pendurado perto da porta e saiu da casa. Quatre saiu logo atrás.

Quando Akane abriu a porta para sair, todos notaram que o dia lindo que fazia pela manhã havia sumido, e em seu lugar parecera um céus escuro e triste, coroado pela chuva fina e pelo vento cortante.

Quatre seguiu a namorada por quarteirões e quarteirões, sempre chamando seu nome, mas a jovem parecia não escutar. Ela só parou (permitindo a Quatre alcança-la) quando chegou a um campo bem extenso, onde uma vez eles cavalgaram.

Ela se sentou no chão molhado e enlameado e desabou a chorar, sem se importar com mais nada. O mundo podia se acabar em lágrimas, que ela continuaria a chorar. O árabe chegou por trás dela, sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- O que houve, meu amor? Me conta...

Levou alguns minutos até que Akane pudesse falar.

- Quatre-sama, você se lembra daquele dia que fomos ao parque e aquela cigana me disse que, ao pôr do sol de um dia chuvoso meu mundo ia cair?

- Lembro sim.

- E que achamos que ela era uma charlatã?

- Claro.

- É, ela não era. E só agora eu percebo isso.

- Do que você está falando, Akane? E... quem era no monitor?

- Era o... Howard.

- Mas o que...

- Desavenças, Quatre-sama. Nas colônias. E quem além da filha do grande Heero Yuy pode ajudar? Por que não chamam Relena Peacecraft? Nãão. Porque Relena está morta, eles estragaram a vida da coitada até não poderem mais, até ela não aguentar e se matar. Não tem graça em mandá-la para uma coisa dessas, se ela não irá sofrer, não é? – ela parou por um momento, para reprimir um soluço - Mas e eu? Eu, que mudei de colônia minha infância inteira, perdi minha mãe aos 3 anos, depois mais tarde perdi meu pai, vaguei entre as colônias e a Terra, até achar um lugar do qual eu realmente gostasse. "E agora que ela já está feliz, – devem dizer eles – vamos fazê-la sofrer de novo. Aproveitemos que ela se recuperou de suas últimas crises de depressão e agora, que tem amigos e um namorado maravilhoso, vamos afastá-la de tudo isso".

Sem poder continuar, Akane volta a chorar desconsoladamente. Quatre a abraça, e eles ficam assim por um longo tempo, com ele afagando os cabelos molhados dela. E, antes que pudesse se controlar, Quatre começa a chorar também, pois perderia sua namorada e suas amigas.

Sim, pois Akane não iria sozinha. Cho, Cëywyn, Hokuto, Alias, Dayane e Sayuri iriam com ela. Mas Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, Treize e seu amado Quatre teriam que ficar.

Meio indeciso, o loirinho pergunta:

- As garotas também vão com você.

- Aham. Howard diz que é porque é perigoso para mim ir sozinha. Mas eu sei que não é por isso. Se eles podem fazer sofrer 14 jovens, porque fariam sofrer só a nós dois, Quatre-sama? Eu não sei que graça eles vêem em acabar com a vida alheia.

Ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

Por um longo tempo eles ficaram lá, abraçados e chorando, partilhando a dor um do outro. Até que Milliardo se aproximou deles, e sentou ao lado de Akane.

- Howard ligou de novo. Ele imaginou que você fugiria e não nos contaria nada.

Akane permaneceu imóvel.

- Kane, as meninas já estão arrumando as malas. Não é melhor você...

Ela assentiu e se levantou. Então os três voltaram para casa, na chuva.

O dia refletia bem o ânimo daquela casa, no fim da tarde. As malas (tantas malas) já estavam na sala, e eles comiam um bolo de morangos que Quatre fizera para eles. Os 14 estavam sentados no sofá, abraçados e tristonhos. Até Duo e Dayane estavam tristes e quietos. Volta e meia algum deles começava a chorar. Até Heero chorava (coisa rara, gente!). Que falta aquelas pestes iam fazer. Provavelmente depois da ida delas, Milliardo ia voltar para sua própria casa, seguido por Treize, e novamente o silêncio reinaria na morada dos pilotos gundam. Os gritos das garotas seriam só um eco triste naquela casa. Apesar de reclamarem, todos (sem exceções) sentiriam falta daquelas que mudaram o rumo de suas vidas drasticamente.

Quando a nave que as levaria chegou, Cho, Cëywyn, Hokuto, Dayane, Alias e Sayuri despediram-se de todos e embarcaram. Akane nem se movia, continuava envolvida pelos braços carinhosos do árabe. Howard (que pessoalmente fora buscá-las) chamou por Akane, e aí ela começou a chorar, parecendo uma criança pequena que não quer ir ao médico.

E, quando Howard puxou-a pelo braço, ela se desvencilhou e abraçou Heero. Ele afagou seus cabelos compridos e disse-lhe palavras gentis, prometendo que eles iam visita-las sempre que fosse possível. Então ela se despediu de todos, deixando o piloto do Sandrock por último. Eles se beijaram demoradamente e Akane ficou em seus braços até que Howard, já sem paciência, puxasse-a para dentro da nave, mesmo com ela chorando e esperneando.

E foi assim que terminou a grande interferência na vida dos pilotos gundam, que impedia-os de agir como mandava seus treinamentos militares.

**_OWARI _**

**__**

N/A: É, e assim acaba a minha fic. Foi terrível para mim termina-la, porque eu gostava muito dela, só que... eu não sabia mais o que escrever, ou extras para colocar, tentando adiar o máximo possível esse dia. Só que não foi mais possível. Ficou de jeito que eu queria, um fim bem dramático.

Para quem não entendeu, a Akane deveria ir até o espaço e fazer o mesmo trabalho que seu pai, lutando pelas colônias e separando brigas entre elas.

Ainda não sei se vou fazer um epílogo, então... não esperem nada.

Agradeço a todos que me deixaram reviews, me incentivaram a continuar a escrever e talz. Obrigada a todos. Aguardem, em breve, novas fics minhas. E.... eu já devo ter cansado vocês com meus extras, mas... quem estiver interessado em ler um making of da Akane e da fic e uma entrevista com as meninas que participaram da fic, fique de olho, que não tardará a aparecer. 


	32. Extra 7: Entrevistas com quem participou

Entrevista com as meninas 

N/A: Não demorou tanto, afinal, né? Infelizmente a Alias não pôde responder, pq não consegui falar com ela. Mandei diversas vezes o questionário a ela, mas nunca obtive resposta. Se alguém tiver visto a Alias por aí, (ela escreve fics de GW também) me avisem, por favor. Ah, sim! A entrevista é com meninas que participaram, e não com as personagens, okay? Apesar de eu colocar o nome da personagem, é que a maioria delas responde por esse nome. Mas não confundam!  
Espero que gostem das respostas.

**_1- Bom, começaremos pelo básico. O que vocês acharam da fic? Podem ser sinceras._**  
**Cëywyn:** Deveria ter mais Milliardo e Cëywyn, ponto!   
**Dayane:** Primeiramente oi!! Hehe eu adorei!! Teve um pouco de tudo, e minha personagem ficou com o Trei-Kun!! Teve aquela parte Day-Trowa, mas sobre ela eu dispenso comentários.  
**Cho:** Bom, meu conhecimento sobre Gundam beira a ignorância plena. Dentro dos padrões do anime ou do mangá eu, infelizmente, não posso dar minha opinião. Mas a forma de escrita, que eu posso garantir, é leve e simples, adequada para qualquer tipo de QI, o que é relativamente bom.  
**Sayuri:** Ficou mto d migaaaaa, adorei!!!  
**Hokuto**: AMEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Muito boa miginha!!!!! Gostei d

**_2- E das suas personagens? Fui fiel á personalidade de vocês? Ou exagerei em algum aspecto?_**  
**Cëywyn:** Bem fiel! Com certeza! n  
**Dayane:** Nop. Foi fielzissima! (É assim que se escreve?) Claro que o meu uniforme escolar virar um jardim não é coisa que geralmente aconteceria, mas...Whatever, isso é tolerável. Hehe...E eu so mais paty do que minha personagem, mas não é uma coisa da qual eu me orgulho muito.  
**Cho:** A Cho é TUDO! Também, inspirada em quem, né? rs... Eu achei ela bem... eu! Faltou um pouco de... como eu posso dizer... eu sou mais avoada, fico perdida nas nuvens e desatenta mais fácil. Mas mesmo assim (ah! Faltou teimosia.) está perfeita!!!  
**Sayuri:** A minha persona ficou exatamente como eu queria!   
**Hokuto:** Eu gostei!!!!!! Achei que ficou bom (fora que achei d uma personagem baseada em Minzinha!!!!!)

**_3- De vocês, as únicas que me deixaram reviews foram a Cho, a Hokuto e a Day. O que as outras dizem em sua defesa?_**  
**Cëywyn:** Eeeeeerr............  
**Dayane**: Quanto a elas eu não sei, mas foi muito feio. Quanta falta de consideração por uma amiga que passa horas em frente ao computador só pra satisfazer o desejos de suas amigas ingratas! Se eu fosse ela teria matado as meninas que não me deixaram review já no 3 capitulo!  
**Cho:** Eu deixei review, duh! Pq? Because I'm the best!  
**Sayuri:** Dixculpa miga envergonhada , é que eu sempre lia com pressa pq o meu pai mandava eu desligar o pc (u.u) daí num deu tempo Mas assim que eu entrar de novo eu deixo!  
**Hokuto:** L Eu deixei Review!!!!!

**_4- Se vocês estivessem mesmo na casa dos G-Boys, o que teriam vontade de fazer que não fizeram na fic? (tipow, espiá-los no banho não vale)_**  
**Cëywyn:** Obrigá-los a assistir Moulin Rouge!!!!!   
**Dayane:** Agarrar o Heero, o Quatre, o Zechs, o Duo, roubar o carro do Treize pra ir pra balada (Uhu, isso seria bom), catar o cartão de credito do Treize, do Zechs e do Quatre e gastar no shopping (Não ia fazer falta pra eles mesmo) espancar a Relena...  
**Cho:** Eu iria... cozinhar alguma coisa, eles iriam se recusar a comer. Depois, iam gostar e eu ia mandar eles arrumarem a cozinha, que estaria uma zona.  
Ou então... pensativa eu deitaria todos no chão, pisaria neles, faria eles me tratarem como uma rainha e me darem mimos e jóias!!!  
**Sayuri:** O.O agarrado o Duo!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Hokuto:** E dormindo vale?????? Brincadeirinha!!!! Bem..... eu ia querer mexer no laptop do Heero!!!! E mexer a arma dele!!!!

_**5- Quanto a casais, se pudessem escolher seus namorados, independentemente de repetições, quem escolheriam?**_  
**Cëywyn:** MILLIARDO GOSTOSÃO!!  
**Dayane:** Eu x Zechs, Eu x Duo, Eu x Heero, Eu x Quatre, Eu x Rodrigo Santoro... (eu sei que o ultimo não é da fic mas com certeza a Nitty mexeria uns pauzinhos por mim , não é Nitty?)  
**Cho:** Heero e Cho forever! U. Hee-kun foi feito pra mim. Só ele aguenta tamanha gostosura e beleza. Além de que, eu amo caras de mal-humor. .  
**Sayuri:** n.n precisa dizer??? Duo-baby, claro!!! Mas o Tro-san tbm é gostosaum!!  
**Hokuto: **Sem duvida Duooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_6- Qual foi a cena que vocês mais gostaram e por que?_**  
**Cëywyn:** cantando Morte da Relena! Morte da Relena! M........ esquece de dizer o por que, mas, afinal, quem gosta da Relena??? Eu assisti um ou dois capítulos no máximo, e já a odiava!  
**Dayane:** Morte da Relena. Razoes? Obvias! Tudo o que tinha eu e Treize e as cenas de comedia.  
**Cho:** Essa é difícil! Eu acho que TEM que ser a da nossa ida á escola e ao laboratório! Eu amo mudanças, acho perfeitas, principalmente na aparência!!! E o laboratório é tudo...  
**Sayuri:** A q a minha persona entrou na historia hehehe! Nem precisa dizer o porquê.  
**Hokuto:** Da morte da Relena!!!!!! Por que eu ODEIO A RELENA TOSCA QUE FICA DANDO EM CIMA DE TODOS OS PILOTOS GUNDAM PRATICAMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_7- Qual é a opinião de vocês sobre a morte da Relena no capítulo 22?_**  
**Cëywyn:** - cantando Morte da Relena intervenção de risadas maléficas no meio da música Morte da Relena.....  
**Dayane:** Muito Divertidaaaa!! Bem que ela podia ter sofrido antes de morrer, mas nem tudo é como a gente quer.  
**Cho:** TUDO!!! A-dou-rei! Claro, podia Ter sido mais cruel e doloroso, mas foi lecal. Ela mereceu, lógico. Só faltou uma explicação do porquê ela odiar tanto o Cho, mas eu amei. sorriso de cruel satisfação  
**Sayuri:** Ficou ótima, bem feito pra lora!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA.  
**Hokuto:** Faltou sangueeeee!!!!!!! Relena Deathhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E com dorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**_8- Vocês acharam que o número de capítulos ficou muito exagerado?_**  
**Cëywyn:** Exagerado?? Certamente! Exageradamente curto! Que tipo de fic não tem, ao menos 50 capítulos consideravelmente longos???!! indginada  
**Dayane:** Não, nem um pouco. Ficou ótimo!  
**Cho:** Bom, não pro TAMANHO dos capítulos, certo? Coisa! Os capítulos ficaram ridicularmente curtos. Pode ir aumentando, ou eu juro que te mato! XD  
**Sayuri: **Naum, magina, qto maior a fic, melhor! adora ler fics enormes  
**Hokuto:** Mais ou menos!!!!! Apesar de que adoro fics longas!!!!

**_9- Acham que devia ter tido mais romance?_**  
**Cëywyn:** SIIIIM!! Mais Milliardo e Cëywyn, de preferência!  
**Dayane:** Tambem não. Se tivesse mais ia ficar muito mel e enjoativo. Ficou na medida.  
**Cho:** Escuta aqui, não tinham perguntas melhores? Fala sério. Gostei demais da quantidade de romance. De fato, faltou suspense, uma melhor trama e desenvolvimento, para prender o leitor. Mas como a fic foi flufly e leve, você não devia Ter colocado nada de drama.  
**Sayuri:** Non, a dosagem de romance ficou balanceada com a de humor e drama, resumindo, ficou perfeito!  
**Hokuto:** Tinha que ter mais Lemonnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!

**_10- Pra finalizar, querem deixar algum recado para os leitores?_**  
**Cëywyn:** Hã.... tá! cantando Morte da Relena! Morte da Relena! M........  
**Dayane:** Amei estrela a fic! Foi muito bom ter feito, espero oscar viu? Um beijão pra toda a minha equipe, pro meu maquiador, pro meu cabeleireiro, pro meu massagista, pro meu personal trainer, pro meu nutricionista, pro meu professor de yoga, pro meu motorista, pro meu porteiro, pro meu cachorro, pro meu dragão de cômodo, pro meu cozinheiro, pro meu bajulador, pro meu agente, pra minha pedicure, pra minha manicure,pros tiozinhos que enceravam o vidro do meu carro todas as manhas, pros operadores dos brinquedos no meu parque de diversões, pro meu psicólogo, pra minha psiquiatra, praquele medico fofo que me receita aquele remédio que tem uma tarjinha preta que eu toma 5 vezes ao dia, pros meus companheiros de trabalho, amei fazer o fic com eles, pra minha mãe, pra xuxa, pra sasha, pros meu faz e especialmente pra você Nitty! Sem você eu não chegaria onde estou! Te amo amiga!  
Ae... Pro meu cabo eleitoral também! DAY PARA PRESIDENTE! Proximas eleições vai ta eu lá nas ruas, urnas, e nas tv's! Em Breve!(Ai...Pirei)  
E-mail pra contato AyleenPendragonHotmail.com... Me chamem pra fazer mais fics viu? Eu vou analisar as propostas tal e tal...Serio sem brincadera! Eu amo me meter nas fics dos outros! Pode ser Harry Potter ou animes...Ai de quebra eu do uma ajuda se o individuo fica com bloqueio Ok?Bjooos!  
**Cho:** voz sedutora Olá garotos! Meu email é mandidelacourhotmail.com, caso vocês precisem de companhia, mail-me! Mentira. Eu tenho namora-do! rs.... Anyway, precisando de ajudas com cartas de suicídios, livros, poemas, fics, matemática, relacionamentos, se quiser desabafar ou falar mal de alguém, companhia para ir ao cinema, conselho sobre moda, cabelo e make, falar da Capricho, me mandem um email!  
**Sayuri:** Continuem lendo as fics da Nitty, ela é d!!!!! u.u e as minhas tbm, claro  
**Hokuto:** QUEM FALAR MAL APANHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Eu pelo menos achei as respostas todas muito criativas. Nha.... agora só falta o epílogo, né? Bom, eu ainda não o comecei, mas.... prometo que começo logo, okay? E depois dele eu prometo que não encho mais a paciência de ninguém com essa fic.


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

N/A: Ah, gente, antes tarde do que nunca, né? Okay, okay... eu sei que eu demorei demais pra postar esse epílogo, e não há desculpa nenhuma de bloqueio, pq é um capítulo simples e curto, como o resto da história. As únicas desculpas esfarrapadas que eu posso dar e esperar que vocês aceitem são a preguiça e... bom, a preguiça Sorte (ou azar) de vocês que hoje de manhã eu acordei com vontade de escrever isso aqui.

O sol brilhava alto naquela colônia. Uma colônia que se assemelhava muito a um subúrbio americano, com casas grandes e bonitas, jardins na frente, e uma rua calma e tranqüila, ideal para famílias com filhos pequenos. A casa que mais chamava a atenção era uma pintada de azul claro, que naquele dia estava em festa.

- Ai, ai... será que os convidados vão demorar a chegar? – pergunta uma mulher de 25 anos, aflita.

Um rapaz loiro e alto lhe dá um beijo na testa, e responde:

- Não fique ansiosa, minha querida. Logo eles estarão aqui.

Naquela manhã ensolarada, Liriel Yuy Winner fazia um aninho de idade. Sua mãe e seu pai tinham convidado antigos amigos, novos amigos, familiares e a vizinhança toda para a festa. No enorme jardim que circundava a casa estavam armadas algumas mesas com saladas e pãezinhos, salgadinhos e refrigerantes, a churrasqueira estava pronta para ser acesa e haviam balões espalhados por todo lado. A pequena aniversariante estava brincando com uma borboleta a um canto do jardim, enquanto sua mãe estava nervosíssima.

- AKANE! – ouviu-se um grito vindo da rua. Uma mulher de vistosos cabelos ruivos se aproxima da casa correndo, puxando um homem sério, de cabelos escuros e olhos azul-cobalto. Um rapazinho de aproximadamente 2 anos tenta desajeitadamente seguir os pais.

Akane Yuy termina de pousar a maionese na mesa, e vira bruscamente a cabeça em direção aos recém-chegados. Arregala os olhos e começa a agitar freneticamente os braços, indo ao encontro de seus amigos.

Ela abraça a amiga, Cho, e cumprimenta animadamente o marido dela, chamando-o por um apelido de infância do qual ele realmente não gostava, e não fazia questão de esconder isso.

- Nossa, eu tava morrendo de medo de que ninguém aparecesse!

- Como se isso fosse possível, já que metade da população mundial foi convidada... – intervém o marido da anfitriã.

- Akane não mudou nada... – diz Heero balançando a cabeça e rindo.

Ouviu-se uma buzina de carro, e logo em seguida outra. Dois carros param em frente à casa, e seus ocupantes saem.

- Hey people!

- Cëy, Hokuto, Sayuri, Day! – exclamou Akane e ela e Cho foram cumprimentar as recém-chegadas. – E os meninos?

- Ih, miga... – começou Dayane – acho que você a Cho foram as únicas que continuaram com eles... Eu e Treize não conseguimos manter o relacionamento durante o tempo em que nós sete fomos para o espaço, e quando eu voltei, ele já estava com outra.

- Cadê a Alias? – perguntou a ruiva

- Isso é uma longa história. Ela se mudou para os EUA faz um tempo, mandou lembranças mas disse que não poderia vir. Ela e Duo estão num vai-não-vai a anos! Ele é muito mulherengo, ela não aguenta e termina. Mas eles se amam, e acabam voltando. Depois terminam, depois voltam, e terminam...

Meia hora depois chegaram os garotos. Um por um, ou de dois em dois, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Miliardo e Treize chegaram. Mais pessoas vieram cumprimentar a pequena menina, que ficou entretida brincando com os filhos das meninas.

Quando Milliardo Peacecraft chegou acompanhado, Cëywyn fez um mini escândalo. Hokuto pediu licença às pessoas com quem estava conversando e foi ver o que houve com a amiga.

- Ai, Hokuto... eu nunca contei pra vocês, mas... quando eu fui encontrar o Milliardo na casa dele, depois que a gente voltou para a Terra, ele disse que esperou por mim esse tempo todo, e que me amava muito, e tal. Eu também o amava, e ficamos noivos um mês depois. Duas semanas antes do casamento eu descobri que ele me traía desde a época em que eu voltei. Ele mantinha um relacionamento com uma moça, e não me contou.

Hokuto olhava pasma para a amiga.

- Você quer dizer que...

- É! Esse mulher que veio com ele, a Priscilla, era amante dele. Como ele teve coragem?

Elas conversaram por mais algum tempo, e a moça de olhos verdes convenceu a outra a voltar para a festa. Ela que ignorasse o loiro, e se divertisse com as amigas que não a viam a 7 anos.

E, até depois que o sol se pôs, quem passasse por aquela rua, poderia ouvir a música alta, e as conversas animadas das pessoas que ali estavam. Depois disso, as amigas passaram a se encontrar uma vez a cada 15 dias para tomar chá na casa de uma delas e colocar a conversa em dia.

Akane e Quatre tiveram mais um menino, que eles chamaram de Thomas; Cho e Heero tiveram três crianças, todos homens, e a ruiva continua a sonhar com o dia em que terá uma garota; Dayane casou-se com um indiano rico e poligâmico e vive numa casa grande com as outras cinco mulheres dele e os treze filhos (nenhum é dela); Hokuto continua solteira, mas está interessada em um sujeito que conheceu pela internet; Sayuri adotou um menino, que ela cuida sozinha (o que ela não sabe é que é filho de Trowa com uma colega de colégio, na época em que eles namoraram pela primeira vez ela fugiu de casa, teve o filho e o colocou para adoção sem que a família e nem Sayuri soubessem); Alias e Duo continuam do mesmo jeito, brigando e voltando, mas desta vez num vilarejo perto de onde mora Akane; Cëywyn nunca perdoou Milliardo, mesmo ele tendo terminado com Priscilla e lhe pedido mil perdões; Trowa virou palhaço no circo; Wufei continua apaixonado por Hokuto, e se martiriza por estar paquerando um mulher pela internet (que ele não sabe ser a própria) e Treize vive sua vidinha feliz e saltitante ao lado de Lady Une.

E Fim!

N/A: Pronto! Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma fazer um final feliz para esta fic e eu fiz. Espero que as meninas gostem do destino que dei a elas. Aceito reviews!


End file.
